Deux mondes différents, deux cœurs et pourtant un amour
by MissEvernight
Summary: Drago et Hermione ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'ils semblent être à Poudlard. Ils finissent par découvrir le côté caché de chacun. L'un n'est pas réellement mauvais et l'autre n'est pas spécialement un rat de bibliothèque. Que se passera-t-il lors de leur retour à l'école? Une idylle? Un changement de camp? De nouvelles amitiés?
1. Chapter 1

**_La plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, certains viennent de mon imagination (comme la famille française d'Hermione par exemple)_**

 ** _c'est ma deuxième story, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle me tiens assez à cœur parce que je me suis plus appuyée sur les livres que les films. Et j'aime bien le côté, "je ne dévoile pas totalement ma personnalité, tout dépend du contexte"._**

 ** _Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Je ne suis pas la personne que tout le monde croit…_

C'était une journée chaude d'été, vers la mi-août sur les côtes de France. Tous cherchaient un moyen de se rafraichir. Dans un jardin, près d'une piscine, il y avait une jeune fille, vêtu d'un short coupé au ciseau, et d'un haut de bikini rose à frange, sur sa hanche droite, on pouvait voir un papillon dans les tons vert. Elle avait de belles boucles brunes qui lui encadrait le visage, une bouche pulpeuse et rose, ainsi qu'un nez droit, sur lequel se trouvait une paire de lunette de soleil qui cachait ses yeux. Elle prenait tranquillement le soleil sur le transat. Près d'elle, il y avait un livre corné où l'on pouvait lire « Roméo & Juliette ».

\- _Hey ! Hermione_ _ **[1]**_ ? appela un garçon brun aux yeux verts

Elle leva légèrement ses lunettes, révélant des yeux noisette. Elle regarda le jeune homme, qui était assez grand et musclé, dont l'eau coulait sur son torse. Il avait les cheveux courts et un nez droit ainsi que des lèvres fines. Il portait un short de bain aux motifs hawaiiens.

\- _Quoi encore Thomas_ ? demanda la jeune fille

\- _Viens Nager_!

\- _Pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, je n'en ai pas envie_!

\- _Aller_! Cousine !

Elle regarda son cousin avec un air affligé. Elle n'avait pas envie de nager pour l'instant. Elle regarda la piscine où se trouvait une grande blonde toute en jambe, mince avec des beaux yeux bleu. La blonde portait un bikini rose, qui lui donnait un air de poupée Barbie. Il y avait également une petite brune, légèrement potelé. La petite brune avait un nez légèrement retroussé, avec quelques taches de rousseurs. Elle portait un mayo de bain vert.

\- _Non, Thomas, je n'en ai pas envie_.

Elle se leva, pris son livre et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle se retourna et vit Thomas repartit dans l'eau et embrassé la blonde. C'était une idée de sa mère se voyage en France, pour voir sa sœur qu'elle aimait tant. Hermione n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement, ne voulant pas énervé ses parents si elle refusait. Presque tous les ans, ils s'arrangeaient pour aller voir la tante le de la jeune fille, ou alors son oncle venait. Si bien qu'elle parlait très bien français.

\- _Oh, Hermione_ ! fit un homme d'environs 35 ans dès qu'elle entra dans la cuisine

Il était assez petit, avec une masse de cheveux bruns, un nez qui ressemblait légèrement à un groin. Il fit un sourire qui ressembla à une grimace.

\- _Oncle Jean_. Dit-elle

\- _Tu ne reste pas avec Laura, Thomas et Ashley_? demanda-t-il en désignant le groupe

\- _J'ai envie de rester un peu seule en faite._

Elle sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle enfila un haut blanc, ressemblant vaguement à un tricot, si bien qu'on voyait son haut de bikini mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle enfila une pare de talon compensé de la même couleur que son bikini, attrapa son sac à main et descendit. Elle croisa une petite brune, entouré d'une serviette.

\- _Tu sors Mia ?_ demanda-t-elle

\- _Oui. Et toi, tu ne reste pas dans la piscine ?_

\- _Thomas passe son temps à embrassé Laura, ça en devient laçant !_

Elle éclata de rire devant l'expression de dégout de la jeune fille. Ashley avait deux ans de moins qu'elle, mais elle était très lié.

\- _On se voit plus tard !_ fit Hermione

\- _Moi je vais demander à maman si je peux aller voir mes amies_

Hermione sortit, marchant tranquillement dans les rues presque désertes. Les lunettes sur le nez, les cheveux aux vents et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait bien. Elle partit se prendre une boisson glacée avant de se rendre vers le parc à environs 500 mètre de chez sa tante. Une fois dans le coin de verdure, elle s'installa sur un banc, regardant les autres s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient, tout en sirotant son jus.

\- _Une si jolie fille seule, quel gâchis…_ fit une voix trainante près d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux et vit un grand blond, aux yeux gris-bleu, le nez légèrement pointu et des lèvres fines. Il portait un pantalon de costume et une chemise blanche, déboutonné jusqu'au 4ème bouton, si bien, qu'on voyait son torse imberbe à la peau pâle. Etrangement, il souriait. Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

\- _Je peux ?_ demanda-t-il

\- _Bien sûr._ Fit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- _Que fais-tu ici ?_ demanda-t-il

\- _La politesse ne voudrait pas que tu me demande mon nom et que tu me dises le tien ?_ demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire

\- _Je m'appelle Drago. Et toi ?_

\- _Jane_

\- _J'entends un léger accent. Tu n'es pas d'ici_

\- _Toi non plus._ Fit-elle avec un sourire

Il lui sourit à son tour. Elle avala une autre gorgée de jus.

\- _Exact, je suis en vacance, sur ordre de ma mère. Et toi ?_

\- _Pareil. Je viens rendre visite à de la famille. Je viens de Londres en réalité_

\- _Moi aussi._

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 15h _._

\- Tu es attendu quelque part ? demanda Drago, parlant cette fois en anglais

\- Non, je vérifiais l'heure c'est tout. J'en avais marre d'être chez ma tante. Entre mon cousin qui passe sont temps à lécher les amygdales de sa copine, mon oncle qui veut jouer à des jeux de société ennuyeux, mes parents qui visitent tout et n'importe quoi…

Elle soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle disait ça à son pire ennemie, qui, elle en avait l'impression, la prenait pour une moldu.

\- Tu vas dans quel lycée ? demanda-t-elle

\- Euh… dans un lycée privé, tu ne dois pas connaitre, c'est dans une campagne d'Angleterre.

\- Oh… Moi aussi je vais en institution privé. C'est mieux que les lycées publics !

Ils parlèrent un moment, et Hermione eu la confirmation que Drago la prenait pour une moldu. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'est que le même Drago se moquait d'elle parce était née moldu.

\- Je vais y aller. A un de ses jours peut-être. Fit-elle

Il lui fit un simple geste de la main, la regardant s'éloigné lentement. Il avait une impression de déjà vu mais il ne savait plus à qui elle lui faisait penser. La jeune fille s'éloigna, d'une démarche tremblante. Elle retourna chez sa tante. Quand elle entra, elle vit sa mère et son père dans le salon, discutant avec Laura et Thomas.

\- Hermione ! fit sa mère

\- Vous êtes rentré depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant pour les embrasser

\- Non, nous venons juste d'arriver. Fit son père

Elle enleva ses lunettes et s'installa dans le fauteuil.

\- _Où étais-tu Hermione_ ? demanda Laura

\- _Au parc_. Fit la brune

Laura ne parlait pas un très bon anglais, donc elle ne se risquait jamais de parler ainsi devant Hermione.

\- Se soir je sors. Dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Où ? demanda sa mère

\- Je vais aller danser, il ne reste qu'une seule semaine ici, alors je veux en profiter.

Ses parents sourirent, regardant leur fille qui semblait rayonner. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le jardin pour parler, tendis que l'oncle de la jeune fille préparait le barbecue. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, riant aux blagues de Thomas.

\- _Je vais me préparer_ ! fit Hermione

La jeune fille partit dans sa chambre, choisir une tenue pour se rendre en boite. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle choisi une robe noir, aux bretelles fines, près du court, arrivant à mi-cuisse. Elle mit un collant en dentelle, dont les dessins représentaient des roses et une paire de chaussure à talon noir à bout ouvert. Elle attacha une pèche avec une pince en forme de nœud puis mit un maquillage brillant. Elle attrapa un sac à main où elle glissa sa baguette, un pass pour la boite, de l'argent, un rouge à lèvre et un parfum. Elle mit une paire de boucle en argent, ainsi qu'un collier assortit.

Hermione rejoignit son cousin et Laura dans le hall. Thomas portait un jeans et une chemise noire, et Laura portait une robe léopard à volant, avec un ceinture marron autour de la taille ainsi qu'une parie d'escarpin noir aux bout léopard. Tous les deux avaient insisté pour venir et sa mère leur avait dit d'accompagner sa fille chérie. Ils partirent dans la voiture de Thomas. Le trajet se passa en silence, puisqu'Hermione ne répondait même pas à Laura, et ne participait pas à la conversation. Au bout d'une heure de route, ils arrivèrent devant la boite. Hermione présenta le pass au videur.

\- _Salut Hermione_ ! fit le videur

\- _Salut Patric_! _Les deux sont avec moi_ !

Il les laissa entrer. Laura regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- _Quoi_ ? demanda la brune

\- _Tu as un pass_?

\- _Bien sur_. _Disons qu'a chaque fois que je viens en vacance, depuis mes 15 ans, je viens au moins une fois par semaine. La plupart de temps, c'était avec des amies, mais après mes 16 ans, papa a dit que je pouvais y aller seule si je voulais, alors j'ai le pass_.

Hermione se mêla à la foule. Elle ne porta plus attention à son cousin et Laura, préférant danser sur la piste. Elle se laissa entrainer par le son. Au bout d'un moment, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un.

\- Pardon ! dit-elle, sa voix essayant de couvrir la musique

La personne qu'elle avait cognée se retourna. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy, les cheveux en bataille. Sa bouche ainsi que celle du blond forma un magnifique « O ». Drago la sonda de haut en bas.

\- Granger ? dit-il, incrédule

Elle ne répondit même pas, l'ignorant totalement. Elle retourna danser, loin de lui. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année s'approcha d'elle. Il semblait soul. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus.

\- _Salut Belle demoiselle_ ! dit-il en se collant à elle

Il s'approcha tellement de la jeune fille qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool de son haleine. Elle se recula mais l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir laisser tomber. A ce moment, Drago Malfoy s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- _Pourquoi tu dragues ma copine_? demanda-t-il l'air menaçant.

L'Homme partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- Merci Malfoy. Dit-elle

\- Pas de quoi.

Il repartit, laissant la jeune fille seule, profiter de sa soirée. Elle le regarda se mêler à la foule de moldu, comme si tout était normal. Elle fini par aller profiter de sa soirée, dansant avec des garçons, sous les yeux étonné de son ennemis.

Hermione se déhanchait au rythme endiablé de la musique. Drago fini par s'approché d'elle.

\- Qui es-tu Hermione Granger ? demanda-t-il

\- Et toi ? Qui es-tu Drago Malfoy ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils c'étaient rapprochés, se déhanchant toujours au rythme de la musique. Suivant son instinct, Drago passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, tendis qu'elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je ne te dégoute pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois

\- Non. N'oublis pas où nous sommes !

Elle sourit, mais cette fois, il était sincère. Ils continuèrent à danser jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche.

\- Cette après-midi, c'était moi au parc.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu t'habillerais comme ça… Ni que tu sois dans se genre d'endroit.

\- Tu n'as rien contre les moldu. Finit-elle par dire, ignorant sa remarque

\- Oui

La soirée se passa assez vite mais Hermione n'était pas encore fatigué. Elle sortit, en compagnie de Drago. Thomas et Laura étaient dehors, s'embrassant goulument.

\- Tu passes un peu de temps avec moi ? demanda Drago, voyant l'expression de la jeune fille face au couple

\- Pourquoi pas. Hey _! Thomas, je rentre avec un ami à moi !_

Thomas l'avait ignoré mais elle s'en fichait, elle suivit Drago. Ils partirent jusqu'au parking où attendait une voiture avec chauffeur. Le blond la fit entrer puis s'installa près d'elle.

\- Tu compte me tuer et cacher mon cadavre ? demanda-t-elle

\- Non. Mais on n'est pas à Poudlard, et personne ne nous connait ici !

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison luxueuse. Drago l'invita à l'intérieur.

\- C'est notre maison de vacance. Dit-il

\- C'est grand. Fit-elle

Une fois installé dans le salon, Hermione enleva ses chaussures.

\- Qui m'aurait dit que Miss-Je-Sais-tout serait habillé comme ça, dansant dans ne boite de nuit et ensuite dans mon salon.

Il lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-elle

\- Quoi ?

\- Que c'est ma boisson préférer chez les sorcier est le jus de citrouille ?

\- Euh… Je n'ai que ça et de l'alcool, et tu m'aurais accusé de vouloir te souler pour abuser de ta personne.

Elle rit doucement avant de prendre un gorgé de la boisson. Drago s'installa près d'elle, la chemise ouverte.

\- Tu n'es pas comme à Poudlard. Dit-il

\- Là bas, je me dois de montrer que ce n'est pas parce que je suis du monde moldu que je suis une mauvaise sorcière ! Et il y a beaucoup de chose que les gens ignorent sur moi. Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Mon père me torturerait pendant des heures s'il savait la vérité sur moi

\- Quoi ? que tu ne hais pas les moldu ?

\- Oui. Ni les né moldu. Que je n'adhère pas à ses conneries de sang pur.

Il regretta alors ses paroles. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Hermione posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne dis rien, si tu ne dis rien.

\- Ok. Alors, dis moi plus sur toi.

Ils parlèrent un moment, riant, comme s'ils étaient amis. Elle souleva sa robe.

\- Hey ! fit Drago en rougissant

Elle désigna le tatouage.

\- Je me le suis fait au début des vacances sur un coup de tête. Dit-elle avant de remettre sa robe correctement.

\- Il est beau.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

\- Tu n'es pas qu'un rat de bibliothèque. Dit Drago

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas qu'une fouine prétentieuse.

Elle fini par s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule de son pire ennemis. Drago n'en revenait pas qu'Hermione Granger aimait faire la fête, pouvait être jolie en plus de son intelligence, et surtout qu'elle avait un tatouage. Et surtout qu'il lui avait montré qu'il était quelqu'un de pas si méchant que ça, et qu'il ne la détestait pas.

* * *

[1] En Français


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! voilà le chapitre 2! :3_**

 ** _Vu le titre, vous imaginez déjà ce qui peut se passer! :D_**

 ** _En tout cas, les reviews m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir_**

 ** _Maxime 3482:_** _Contente que tu aimes, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai écris la suite_

 _ **ScPotter:** ça me fait plaisir de voir ça! :)_

 ** _du coup, bonne lecture! :P_**

 ** _Et comme on dirait chez moi "n'a retrouve ça! ;)"_**

 ** _piouk!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : journée avec son pire ennemi…_

Drago raccompagna Hermione chez sa tante. Ils discutèrent tout le trajet. Une fois devant la maison, Hermione sourit.

\- Reste aujourd'hui. C'est vrai qu'à l'école, on se déteste, mais là, on est loin de tous.

\- Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, je suis seul toute la journée.

Elle sortit, sourire aux lèvres. Elle partit sonné à la porte, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas les clés. Drago attendait derrière elle, portant un pantalon de toile noir et une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate légèrement desserré. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ce fut Ashley qui ouvrit, vêtu d'une robe bleu, où on voyait dépasser les bretelles de son bikini. Elle sourit.

\- _Mia ! Tu n'es pas rentré hier soir ! Thomas nous à dis que tu étais avec un ami_

\- _Il n'est que 8 heures du matin, et tu commence déjà ?_ fit Hermione en riant légèrement _. Voici mon ami, Drago_

\- _Enchanté !_ fit la brunette

Drago lui fit un sourire étincelant tout en la saluant, faisant rougir la jeune fille. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison.

\- _Comment vous vous connaissez?_ demanda Ashley

\- _On est dans la même école_

\- _Tu es surdoué toi aussi !_ s'exclama la jeune fille

\- _Exact !_ dit Hermione

Elle lança à Drago un regard qui disait « Je t'expliquerais plus tard ». Ils se rendirent dans le salon où tout le monde était installé.

\- _Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous présente un ami, Drago. On c'est croisé hier, donc je suis partit avec lui._ (se tournant vers Drago) _Voici mon père, ma mère, ma tante, mon oncle, ma cousine Ashley. Dehors il doit y avoir Thomas et sa copine_.

Drago serra la main des hommes et fit la bise aux femmes, toujours en souriant. Elle l'emmena à l'extérieur où se trouvaient son cousin et la copine de celui-ci. Thomas lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione, voyant arrivé son ami, et Laura regard Drago avec des yeux gourmand.

\- _Voici Drago_. Dit Hermione.

\- _Salut_ … fit Laura avec un grand sourire

Drago la regarda de haut en bas avant de sourire. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui semblait légèrement crispé. Thomas entraina Laura dans la piscine tendis qu'Hermione invitait Drago à s'assoir.

\- Elle est bizarre cette fille ! fit le blond. Elle a un copain, pourtant, elle se comporte comme une dragueuse.

\- Je la déteste. Enfin, pas trop mais elle prend trop d'espace.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de surdoué ?

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant pour Poudlard, la magie et tout. Mes parents disent que je suis dans un internat pour surdoué. Etant donné que je savais lire à 4 ans, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils l'aient cru.

Elle fit un grand sourire avant de s'excuser et monter se changer. Elle prit une bonne douche, enfila une robe pourpre par-dessus son bikini blanc. Elle rejoignit Drago, qui buvait un verre de citronnade. Il le regard avec une lueur d'envie dans le regard, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Elle s'installa près de lui.

\- Tu es vraiment différente ici et à Poudlard.

\- Je sais. Et toi aussi.

\- Tu sais que quand nous retournerons là-bas, tout redeviendra comme avant…

\- Malheureusement… Alors profitons du temps qu'il nous reste pour se connaitre.

Ils parlèrent tranquillement tout le reste de la matinée. Vers 13h, la tante d'Hermione arriva.

\- _Venez manger les enfants_. Fit-elle avec un sourire

Les deux adolescents la suivirent dans la cuisine. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Tous riaient et discutaient. A la fin du repas, Hermione proposa à Drago de se promener avec elle, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Tous deux partirent tendis que la famille de la jeune fille faisait des commentaires.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans le parc, sans parler. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence.

\- C'est tellement étrange de te voir ainsi. Je n'aurais même pas dût t'adresser la parole hier soir ! fit-elle

\- Je sais, et moi je n'aurais pas dût être là

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent de marcher tranquillement. Drago offrit une glace à la vanille à la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-elle

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il

\- Que mon parfum préféré est la vanille

\- Euh… J'ai prit ça au hasard ! fit-il

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de manger sa glace tranquillement. Ils retournèrent par la suite chez la famille d'Hermione. Quand ils arrivèrent, Hermione monta dans sa chambre, suivit de Drago. Elle attrapa son appareil photo moldu.

\- Viens ! dit-elle en souriant

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un souvenir de cette journée.

Il la suivit vers l'extérieur. Elle enleva sa robe pour rester en bikini tendis que le blond la regardait avec de grand yeux. La jeune fille demanda, ou plutôt ordonna, à son cousin de prêter un short de bain à Drago. Une fois celui-ci changé, elle dit à Ashley de faire une photo d'eux deux. Elle se trouvait juste à sa droite, un bras autour de ses épaules, faisant le signe de la victoire et tirant la langue, tendis que le jeune homme avait une main autour de sa taille. Elle en fit une deuxième où Hermione embrassait le jeune homme sur la joue avant de reprendre l'appareil pour le ranger et partir se baigner. Ils s'amusèrent tout les trois jusqu'à ce que la copine de Thomas vienne se baigner.

\- _Salut Drago_ ! fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse

\- _Laura, tu n'es pas avec Thomas ?_ demanda Hermione

\- _Il est partit se reposer._ Dit la jeune fille en s'approchant de Drago

Hermione prit alors les devant et se colla au blond en faisant un grand sourire à sa « belle cousine ». La blonde ne se laissa pas démonté et s'approcha quand même de Drago.

\- _Hey ! Tu ne peux pas surveiller tes manières ! Tu sors avec mon frère !_ pesta Ashley en lançant un regard noir à sa belle sœur

\- _Je ne fais rien de méchant, je cherche juste à connaitre Drago_

La petite brune leva les yeux au ciel et fit une grimace à la blonde quand celle-ci tourna la tête, ce qui fit pouffer Hermione et Drago.

\- _Tu as une petite amie je suppose, un beau garçon comme toi_

\- _Non, je suis célibataire, pour l'instant._

\- _Toi célibataire ?_ demanda Laura d'une voix aigüe _. Tu mens je suis sure !_

\- _Et oui, c'est comme ça._

Hermione regarda Laura d'un œil noir. Elle ne supportait pas cette fille. Elle était jalouse, ce qui l'étonnait beaucoup. Elle retint l'envie de lui lancer un sort tendis que Drago essayait de rester courtois avec la jeune fille. Laura était quasiment collée à Drago quand Thomas arriva.

\- Thomas ! s'exclama Hermione

Ce fut comme un choc électrique pour Laura qui se décala de Drago plus vite qu'elle c'était collé à lui. Ashley fini par sortir quand elle vit son frère embrassé Laura à pleine bouche. Hermione fit signe à Drago de la suivre. Ils partirent tout les deux se changer puis ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

\- Elle m'énerve ! s'exclama la jeune fille

\- Ne serais-tu pas jalouse Granger ?

\- Hilarant Malfoy, mais non. C'est juste, qu'elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, de Draguer…

Il ricana, ce qui lui valu un coussin dans la figure. Il ne se laissa pas démonter et le lui relança, faisant rire la jeune fille aux éclats.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ça à Poudlard ? demanda la jeune fille

\- Je ne te l'ai déjà dit… A cause de ma foutu famille…

\- Tu devrais fuir ! Enfin, je veux dire, leur faire comprendre que tu n'es pas un objet, que tu peux faire des choix par toi-même

\- Tu as raison… Mais c'est plus compliqué que tu le crois

\- Je m'en doute… Mais je suis persuadé que tu peux y arrivé

\- Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, je ne suis pas courageux

\- Se n'est pas la maison qui fait les qualités. Regarde, je suis intelligente, j'aime travailler et pourtant, je suis à Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas ta maison qui défini ce que tu ais !

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu n'as pas une famille comme la mienne !

\- Certes, mais tu peux toujours essayer… Drago !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui, leurs épaules se touchaient presque.

\- Tu ne sais pas, tant que tu n'as pas essayé. Dit-elle

Au moment où il allait attraper la main de la jeune fille, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant place à la mère d'Hermione.

\- Nous allons passer à table, vous venez ? Drago tu restes manger au moins ?

\- Mrs Granger, je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- Sottises ! s'exclama la femme. Et appelle-moi Jane !

\- Merci Jane.

Il fit un sourire éclatant à la mère d'Hermione, qui rougit avant de partir vers la cuisine, laissant les deux femmes seules.

\- Tu as bien choisi ma chérie ! s'exclama Jane

\- M'man… C'est un ami. C'est tout.

\- Il est mieux que Viktor.

\- Maman ! Ce n'est qu'un ami.

\- Si tu le dis.

Hermione lança un regard affligé à sa mère. En 4ème année, elle était sortit brièvement avec Viktor Krum. Ils étaient restés ensemble presqu'un an mais avait fini par se quitter d'un commun accord. C'était la seule relation dont sa mère étai au courant. Le reste n'était que des passades, d'à peine un mois. Elle descendit dans la cuisine où tous étaient déjà installés autour de la table. Elle se retrouva à la droite de Drago, tendis que Laura était à sa gauche. Le repas commença dans la joie. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Drago se décala vers Hermione. Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Désolé. Murmura-t-il. Mais c'est l'autre folle, elle essaye de me caresser la jambe !

Hermione regarda Laura d'un œil noir mais la blonde lui lança un sourire ironique. La main d'Hermione se crispa sur sa fourchette.

\- _Tu reviens demain_ ? demanda Laura

\- _Je ne pense pas_. _J'ai encore des choses à faire avant de renter._

\- _Quoi comme choses_ ? demanda Laure

\- _En quoi ça te regarde_ ? intervint Hermione

La brune rougit, se rendant compte de son attitude. La mère de la jeune fille sourit.

\- _Voyons, laissez se pauvre Drago tranquille_. Intervint Jane

\- _Je n'ai rien à cacher_. _Je dois aller faire quelques achats pour ma mère, elle n'a pas put venir avec moi, alors je veux lui ramener quelques présents_.

\- _Oh, que tu es gentil_! s'exclama la blonde

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Thomas murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa petite amie, ce qui la calma directement, au grand plaisir des deux sorciers. Le dessert arriva enfin.

\- _C'est délicieux_. Dit Drago

\- _Merci Drago_. Dit l'oncle d'Hermione avec un sourire

Ils discutaient tous en riant. A un moment, Drago et Hermione eurent la même idée, prendre la cruche d'eau. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, déclenchant des frissons chez les deux adolescents.

\- Euh… vas-y ! dit Hermione

\- Non, toi d'abord…

Elle se servit puis lui tendis la cruche. Elle avait les joues rouges et tremblait légèrement. Une fois le dessert fini, ils restèrent parler jusqu'à environs 23h30 puis Drago partit. Hermione le raccompagna à la porte.

\- C'est sympa de te voir en autre chose qu'une fouine agaçante ! dit la jeune fille

\- C'est vrai que c'est sympa de voir que tu n'es pas qu'un rat de bibliothèque qui pourris derrière ses vieux grimoires poussiéreux.

\- Va te faire Malfoy !

\- Ça te dis qu'un sa fasse une dernière soirée avant de retourner dans nos rôles respectifs ?

\- D'accord… Je dirais le dernier soir de nos vacances.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Dans trois jours.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Alors ça sera le deuxième soir. A 22h

Elle retourna à l'intérieur pour monter dans sa chambre tendis que Drago montait dans sa voiture avec chauffeur. Elle soupira et s'allongea sur son lit.

\- Tu es une personne bien étrange Drago Malfoy… dit-elle

Dans sa voiture, Drago regarda à l'extérieur.

\- Tu es une personne bien étrange Hermione Granger. Fit-il


	3. Chapter 3

**_Niiiiiiah! Voilà le chapitre 3!_**

 ** _"Si tu veux mon avis, ne te pose pas trop de question, laisse parler ton coeur, laisse parler tes pulsions". Je sais pas, je crois que cette chanson peut coller avec notre petite Love Story! :3 (Il est-Kenza Farah)_**

 ** _Réponse aux Review:_**

 ** _ScPotter:_** _Bienvenue au Club. J'adore aussi ce genre de contexte, où tu vois la face caché d'une personne. Et n'est-il pas adorable notre Drago quand il laisse tombé son côté Fils à papa pourrit gâter bourré de préjugé? En tout cas, voilà la suiiiiiiite! :D_

 _ **magiehp:** VOUIIIIIIII! Les photos :3 Je donnerais beaucoup pour avoir une photo avec DM *o* Pour Poudlard, tu verras! ;) Laisse les encore dans leurs vacances voyons! :P_

 _ **SwanGranger:** Oui, c'est les vacances (enfin, pour eux T-T) et il ne faut jamais se prendre la tête dans ses moments là! Ahah, tu verra bien :3. Mais de rien, moi je suis surtout contente que les délires Drago/Hermione que je m'invente dans ma tête plaise xD_

 ** _j'ai envie de dire:_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Et si vous en avez le coeur, des petites reviews (ça fait un peu MissEvernight qui mendie). Comme ça je vois ce qui vous plais ou non :)_**

 ** _BIIIISOU!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Un écart le temps d'une soirée_

Hermione était impatiente de retrouvé Drago, même si son comportement lui semblait suspect, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle enfila une robe verte émeraude aux bretelles fine avec un léger décolleté qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et qui était très près du corps. Elle laissa les cheveux tomber librement sur ses épaules puis enfila une paire de talon compensé blanc. Elle se mit du fard à paupière bleu et un peu de gloss puis rajouta un collier blanc et quelques bracelets. Elle se contempla dans le miroir avant de prendre sa pochette verte. Elle descendit dans le salon et regarda l'heure. Il était bientôt 22h. Elle embrassa ses parents.

\- Tu es sur que c'est raisonnable ? demanda sa mère

\- Ne t'inquiète pas M'man. A plus

En partant vers la porte, elle croisa Laura qui semblait avoir pleuré.

\- _Tu as une mine affreuse_ ! dit Hermione, ironique.

\- _Très drôle Hermione_. _Je_ _me suis disputé avec Thomas_.

\- _J'imagine que c'est à cause de ton comportement avec Drago_. _Il n'est pas stupide tu sais, il a remarqué ton petit manège._

\- _Je ne pensais pas à Mal !_

\- _Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Mais une chose_ (elle se rapprocha de la blonde) _tiens toi à ta place._

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda Laura, déboussolé

\- _Juste, sache où est ta place. Tu n'as pas à draguer tout les gars qui passe ou quoi que se soit._

\- _Je… ne… les… drague pas !_ (elle sanglotait)

\- _Et le fait que tu voulais caresser la jambe de Drago sous la table hier soir ?_

\- _C'était un accident !_ s'exclama-t-elle

\- _J'espère pour toi ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?_

\- _Rien._ Admit la blonde

\- _Et bien arrête ! Ou tu le regretteras. Si tu aime vraiment Thomas, tu arrêterais d'avoir se comportement puéril et ridicule !_

Elle alors partit attendre à l'extérieur, laissant Laura planter dans le hall. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, la voiture de Drago s'arrêta devant le portail. Elle rejoignit la voiture d'un pas tremblant mais elle gardait le sourire. Drago sortit, la faisant entrer avant de s'y rassoir. Il portait un pantalon jean et une chemise blanche.

\- Tu es très belle. Dit-il

\- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- Je me suis posé la question, tu comptes le dire à Potter et Weasmoche? Demanda-t-il en appuyant sur la hanche de la jeune fille, où se trouvait son tatouage

\- Non, ils n'ont pas à le savoir, et ils ne sont même pas au courant que je fais la fête, et que je m'habille ainsi… Il n'y a que Ginny qui sait tout.

\- Je suis le premier garçon de Poudlard à le savoir. Quel honneur !

Elle sourit. Il se rapprocha d'elle, caressant sa joue d'une main.

\- Tu es vraiment attirante. Dit-il. Et très intéressante.

Elle lui attrapa la main, la serrant contre sa joue.

\- C'est notre dernière soirée, où nous pouvons seulement être Drago et Hermione, deux ados de 16 ans. Une fois qu'on sera de retour, on sera de nouveaux Malfoy et Granger, Sang-Pur et Sang de bourbe, Serpentard et Gryffondor.

\- Profitons alors.

Draco indiqua au chauffeur de se rendre à la boite de nuit.

\- _Salut Hermione_ ! fit le videur

\- _Salut. Patric_ _Il est avec moi. C'est Drago_

Elle dit à Patric que c'était son dernier soir en France. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant d'enter. A peine à l'intérieur, Hermione se précipita sur la piste. Elle se mit à ondulé des hanches tendis que Drago la regardait du bar. Elle leva les bras au dessus se la tête, bougeant celle-ci, faisant voler ses cheveux. Drago l'observait qui dansait et tournoyait au rythme de la musique. Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, Hermione passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il sourit en la voyant agir ainsi.

\- _Une Vodka Tonic et une limonade au citron._ Dit-il au barman.

Hermione se dandinait toujours au rythme de la musique mais elle ne lâchait pas Drago des yeux. Ses boucles brunes rebondissaient sur ses épaules à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Drago attrapa les deux verres et fit signe à la jeune fille de le rejoindre sur une table dans un coin de la salle. Elle le suivit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tiens ! dit-il

\- Merci. Tu devrais venir danser après !

\- D'accord, mais buvons avant !

Elle s'installa près de lui, très près. Leurs jambes se touchaient. Elle rougit légèrement avant de boire une gorgé de limonade. Une fois les verres vides, elle tira Drago vers la piste de dance. Il riait avec elle. La Gryffondor se colla à lui, dansant langoureusement, les bras autour du cou du Serpentard. Il la tenait par la taille. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui mais il la retint par la main. Elle s'approcha de lui en riant. Elle continua à danser contre lui, tout sourire. Elle fini par se rapprocher encore plus de lui. On ne pouvait pas passer une feuille de papier entre eux. Elle rapprocha encore plus son visage de celui de Drago et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La brune passa ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme tendis que celui-ci lui prenait la taille et la collait encore plus à lui. Leur baiser était d'abord très doux, innocent, mais il fini vite par devenir passionné. Hermione se décala de Drago, à bout de souffle. Elle rougit légèrement mais Drago lui caressa la joue, ce qui fit qu'elle se sentit vite mieux. Il rapprocha une nouvelle fois ses lèvres de celle de la jeune fille. Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant de partir s'assoir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! dit la jeune fille

\- C'est rien. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas

\- Tant mieux alors…

Il la regarda avec stupeur mais elle lui sourit. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, s'asseyant même sur ses genoux. Il était surpris mais se laissa faire. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était heureux de cet écart. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, dans le train lors de leur première année, il l'avait trouvé intéressante. Elle était intelligente, vive, et surtout elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Et elle l'avait complètement éblouit lors du bal des trois sorciers. Et Hermione aussi ne l'avouerait jamais qu'elle était heureuse de se laisser aller. Au fond d'elle, elle ressentait de l'attirance pour Drago car en plus d'être beau, il était très intelligent.

\- Tu es bien docile ! provoqua la jeune fille

\- On va voir ça ! murmura-t-il

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de la serrer contre lui. Ils parlèrent tous les deux tranquillement, comme un couple. La jeune fille retourna danser, laissant le blanc seul. Elle se déhanchait tout en souriant, oubliant tout, le fait qu'elle était une sorcière née moldu, qu'elle était à Gryffondor, la meilleure amie du survivant, la miss je sais tout insupportable, et que Drago était à Serpentard, qu'il était le garçon à papa prétentieux voué à devenir mangemort, l'insultant de sang-de-bourbe, le dragueur de Poudlard… Un homme s'approcha d'elle, il semblait ivre.

\- _Salut Poupée ! Tu veux pas danser avec moi ?_ demanda-t-il

\- _Non._ Lâcha-t-elle

\- _Allez ! Chérie sois gentille !_

\- _Je ne suis pas ta chérie !_ pesta Hermione

Drago s'approcha. Il tapota l'épaule de l'homme.

\- _Désolé mais elle est déjà prise._

\- _Ferme-là blondinet !_

L'homme bouscula Drago, qui ne broncha même pas. Il lança un regard effrayant à l'homme en face de lui. Pourtant, celui ne lâcha pas et essaya de frapper Drago qui l'évita facilement, jusqu'à ce que le videur le jette dehors. Hermione remercia Drago d'un regard avant d'aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. Ils s'installèrent sur une des tables.

\- Ça va ? demanda Drago

\- Oui. Merci de l'avoir renvoyé, il n'allait pas me lâcher !

\- On y va ? demanda-t-il

\- Chez toi ?

Il la regarda, tout à coup nerveux avant d'hocher la tête. Ils sortirent tout les deux et retournèrent chez le jeune blond. Une fois dans la maison, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon tout en se chahutant. Ils avaient l'air sois de vrai ami, sois d'un vrai couple. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'en réalité, ils étaient les pires ennemies du monde.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda Drago

\- Quelque chose de plus fort que le jus de citrouille !

Il rit et partit dans la cuisine pour prendre deux bières aux beurres. Avant de rejoindre la jeune fille qui venait de s'allongé dans le canapé. Elle avait abandonné ses chaussures.

\- Tiens ! fit-il

\- Merci bien

Elle attrapa la bouteille de bière au beurre. Il s'assit près d'elle tendis qu'elle plaçait ses jambes sur ses genoux.

\- On ne fait pas une bêtise ? demanda-t-il

\- J'en sais rien… pour une fois je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est les vacances, on est loin de tout le reste, la guerre se prépare… Rien ne va pour nous.

\- C'est vrai. Et on fait tout partir de travers en étant dans la même pièce.

\- Je m'en fiche

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il passa une main autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas regretté ? demanda-t-il

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa tout en ôtant sa robe. Il la porta et l'emmena dans la chambre la plus proche.

Hermione se réveilla la première, un poids lui comprimant le ventre. Elle regarda et vit un bras pâle sur elle. Elle se retourna et vit Drago, face à elle, qui dormait encore. Elle sourit en le voyant si paisible. Elle constata aussi qu'elle était encore nue, ce qui la fit fortement rougir. Elle essaya de pousser délicatement le blond pour aller récupérer ses affaires. Elle sortit alors du lit et se mit à enfiler ses vêtements.

\- Tu comptes partir comme une voleuse ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Drago, ce qui la fit sursauter

\- Oui… Euh… Non… Enfin, peut-être. Bafouilla la jeune fille

\- Normalement, c'est moi qui aurait du filer en douce pendant que tu dormais Dit-il. Mais ça aurait été bête dans ma propre maison.

Elle rigola.

\- Je dois y aller, le train part tout à l'heure, et j'ai encore de la route.

\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas de portoloin ?

\- Mes parents sont des moldu…

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Je n'oublierais pas cette soirée.

Il caressa sa joue puis elle se leva. Drago enfila son calçons et la suivi. Arrivé au seuil, il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de dire au chauffeur de la ramener chez elle. Il regarda la voiture jusqu'à la perdre de vu. Etrangement, Drago Malfoy avait un véritable sourire sur les lèvres. Il partit se préparer pour rentrer chez lui, même s'il appréhendait ce moment.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione semblait pensive. Elle ne regrettait absolument rien mais elle était triste que cela se termine. La voiture finie par se stopper devant la maison de sa tante. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur pour se préparer. Elle remercia le ciel pour le fait qu'elle ait préparé sa valise la veille.

\- Tiens, mais qui voilà. Fit la voix d'Ashley. Les cheveux en bataille et portant la même robe que hier légèrement froissé, avec un soupçon d'embarras par-dessus… [1]

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se doucher sans répondre à Ashley. Enfin vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt bleu, elle enfila des ballerines avant de brosser ses cheveux tout en envoyant sa robe et ses chaussures dans sa valise.

\- Pour te dire, j'ai fait quelque chose de complètement fou hier soir…

\- J'imagine. Répondit sa cousine. Tu as passé la nuit avec le beau blond

\- Exactement. Dit Hermione

\- Regret ?

\- Non.

\- Comment c'était ?

\- Génial !

La voix de la mère d'Hermione se fit entendre. Elle embrassa sa cousine sur la joue avant de partir, lui promettant de lui envoyer des lettres. Elles s'envoyaient des lettres relayées par les parents d'Hermione pour que personne ne se doute de rien. La brune entra dans la voiture avec son oncle et ses parents et ils partirent.

\- Et c'est repartit… murmura Hermione

* * *

[1] Ceux qui auront compris : une petite référence à GG !


	4. Chapter 4

**_Un petit chapitre :3_**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews!_**

 ** _ScPotter:_** _Contente que ça te plaise! Tu verra bientôt ce qui arrivera à Poudlard ;)_

 ** _SwanGranger:_** _On pourrait presque entendre "Libérée, délivrée" en arrière plan! xD Et oui, en vacance, les choses sont beaucoup plus différentes que lorsqu'on se retrouve en cours! xD On verra bien ce qui se passe :P_

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 _ **Gros bisous! :* (-ceci est un smiley bisou xD)**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Expédition au Chemin de traverse._

Hermione était assise dans le salon des Weasley, un livre à la main. Elle avait écris une lettre à sa cousine, lui racontant sa soirée avec Drago, lui promettant de lui écrire le plus possible. Il était déjà tard, et le lendemain, ils devaient tous aller chercher leurs fournitures scolaires. Elle et ses parents n'étaient rentré que depuis trois jours, et à peine avait-elle posé le pied chez elle qu'elle avait du préparer sa valise pour Poudlard, et fait développer ses photos. Elle en gardait une dans un petit cadre dans sa valise, mais personne ne devait la voir. Le reste, elle les avait rangés dans son album photo « Vacances », sans oublier d'inscrire une petite indication sous chacune, comme à chaque fois. Et avait eu beaucoup de chose à raconter à Ginny sur ses vacances et ses sorties en boite de nuit, tout en omettant le fait qu'elle avait passé un moment avec Drago Malfoy. Elle fut alors appelée pour le repas. Comme chaque repas, Mrs Weasley chercha à l'engraissé le plus possible. Une fois le supplice terminé, elle partit se brossé les dents. Elle entendit un hululement, mais n'y prêta aucune importance. « Encore Coq ! » se dit-elle. Mais Ginny se mit à crier dans la maison.

\- Maman ? depuis quand Harry est ici ?

\- Harry qui ? demanda Mrs Weasley

\- Harry Potter Bien sur ?

\- Ma chérie, je le saurais si Harry Potter était dans ma maison.

\- Quelqu'un à parlé d'Harry ? demanda Ron cette fois

\- Moi, fouineur ! Il est avec toi dans ta chambre ?

\- Je le saurais si mon meilleur ami était dans ma chambre.

Il y eu un autre hululement de chouette.

\- C'est une chouette que j'ai entendu ? demanda Hermione

\- Oui. C'est Edwige. Harry est en haut avec toi ? demanda Ginny

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Il semble qu'il joue à cache cache dans la maison !

\- C'est vrai ? demanda tout le monde

\- C'est vrai ! fit la voix d'Harry cette fois

Tous descendirent pour le rejoindre. Il était trempé.

\- Harry chéri, mais que fais-tu la ? demanda Mrs Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras

Hermione le regardait en souriant. Elle avait vu qu'il avait rougit quand Ginny l'avait serré dans ses bras. Elle sentit alors quelque chose sur sa joue, elle tourna les yeux et vit Ron, le doigt près de son visage.

\- Il y avait du dentifrice.

Elle soupira et ils partirent dans la chambre du rouquin.

\- Depuis quand tu es là ? demanda Harry

\- Je suis arrivé il y a deux jours. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je revienne

\- Ma mère non plus ne veut pas qu'on retourne à Poudlard Ginny et moi. Papa la traité de cinglé, il a fallut plusieurs jours mais elle c'est calmé

\- Mais c'est stupide, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur au monde

\- Il se passe des choses bizarres, même mes parents qui sont des moldus semblent au courant !

\- Certain disent que Dumbledor ce fait trop vieux. Dit Ron.

\- C'est faux, il a juste… Il a quel âge au juste ? demanda Harry

\- 150 ans ? plus ou moins quelques années. Dit Ron [1]

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Au milieu d'eux, on pouvait voir un bout de la gazette qui brulait, avec la photo de la famille Malfoy.

\- Ron ! Hurla même Weasley. Descend tout de suite !

Hermione soupira, tout en regardant Ginny qui riait sous cape. Ron arriva, encore en pyjama.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il

\- On s'en va dans vingt minutes ! pesta la mère du jeune homme

\- Ouais…

Il partit se préparer, et arriva 20 minutes plus tard, ce qui lui valut une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de sa mère. Ils transplanèrent tous au chemin de traverse, qui était étonnement désert pour cette période de l'année. D'un pas rapide, ils partirent tous chercher tout les effets dont ils avaient besoin.

\- On pourrait rendre visite à Fred et Georges ! Proposa Ginny avec un grand sourire

Sa mère la regarda d'un air légèrement sévère mais se fut Mr Weasley qui décida d'y aller, malgré les craintes de sa femme. Il lui expliqua que tout allait bien, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème tant qu'ils seraient tous réunit.

\- Ne vous éloignez surtout pas ! lança Mrs Weasley (son regard s'attarda sur Harry, Ron et Hermione)

Tous opinèrent et partirent vers le magasin avec la seule façade coloré. Elle était violette et orage, avec un personnage, ressemblant aux jumeau qui bougeait son chapeau, faisant apparaitre et disparaitre différentes choses. Les vitrines débordaient d'objet en tout genre.

L'intérieur du magasin « Weasley et Weasley farce et attrape » était noir d'élèves. Ils regardaient chaque farce et attrapa avec de grands yeux. Certains s'intéressaient aux bonbons qui rendaient malade, d'autres aux farces plus classique. Le magasin faisait trois étages, avec plusieurs étagères remplis à ras bord. Au rez-de-chaussée, près de la porte se trouvait des cages avec de petites boules de poils roses ou violettes. Hermione et Ginny se trouvait devant un présentoir rose, avec des flacons en forme de cœur et qui dégageait des petites bulles en forme de cœur. Curieuse, la brune en pris une et la montra à Ginny qui imita alors un air transit amoureux, faisant rire Hermione. Fred et George arrivèrent a se moment là.

\- Salut les filles ! lança Fred. Vous avez trouvé notre gamme de charme pour sorcière

\- Des philtres d'amour. Constata George en regardant le flacon dans la main d'Hermione

\- Ils fonctionnent vraiment ? demanda Ginny, Septique.

\- Bien sur ! S'exclama Fred. Jusqu'à 24 heures, selon le poids du garçon et…

\- La beauté de la fille. Acheva George. Mais d'après ce que Ron raconte, tu n'en a pas besoin…

\- Ron ne raconte que des mensonges. Dit Ginny d'un ton calme, s'avançant vers une étagère et prenant un pot rose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un efface bouton en 10 secondes. Efficace pour toute sorte de bouton, allant du point noir au furoncle. Dit Fred. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Tu sors avec Dean Thomas non ?

\- Oui. Et alors ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ces petites créatures

\- Des Boursoufflet. Répondit Georges. En faite, il s'agit de Boursoufle miniature. Et Michel Corner ?

\- Je l'ai largué. Il était nul et mauvais joueur. (elle s'approcha de la petite cage) Il son adorable !

\- C'est vrai qu'on a envie de les caresser. Dit Fred. Mais tu ne cois pas que tu change de petit ami trop souvent ?

Ginny lança un regard de colère digne de Mrs Weasley.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! dit-elle avec hargne. Et quand à toi ! (elle pointa son doigt vers Ron qui venait de les rejoindre avec Harry) Arrête de raconter ma vie à tout le monde !

Elle partit, furieuse. Hermione déposa le flacon qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui essayait de marchandait avec ses frères.

\- C'est combien ?

\- 3 Gallions. Dirent les jumeaux

\- Combien pour moi ?

\- 3 Gallions ! dirent-ils à l'unisson

\- Mais je suis votre frère !

\- 5 gallions !

Elle rit avant de sortir du magasin. Ils marchèrent un peu, sans but précis. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui restait du magasin de baguette.

\- C'est horrible, tout le monde achetait ses baguettes ici ! fit Hermione

\- Hey ! regardez ! s'exclama Ron

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers le rouquin qui regardait par la fenêtre. Ils suivirent son regard et virent Drago Malfoy et sa mère marchez d'un pas rapide vers l'allé des embrumes.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que Drago et sa maman ressembles à deux personnes qui ne veulent pas être suivit ? demanda Ron

Harry sortit alors sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac à dos et ils se recouvrirent. Malheureusement, ils étaient devenus trop grand pour y entrer tout les trois, si bien, qu'on voyait leurs chevilles dépasser. Ils durent se pencher pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et remercièrent le ciel d'être si sombre en cette fin d'après-midi. Ils se mirent à suivre les Malfoy dans l'allé des embrumes.

Drago et sa mère entrèrent chez Barjow et Beurk, un magasin de magie noir qu'Harry avait visité sans le vouloir. Les trois adolescents cherchèrent un moyen de voir à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer. Ils se callèrent derrière une fenêtre couverte de crasse légèrement ouverte. Narcissa attendait le vendeur devant le comptoir, tendis que Drago regardait les objets. Il s'intéressa plus particulièrement à une armoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? demanda Harry

La voix de Narcissa s'éleva alors.

\- Avez-vous mit de côté ce que je vous avais demandé ?

\- Bien sur Mrs Malfoy

\- Tenez

Elle tendit une bourse à l'homme en face d'elle. Un autre homme s'approcha de la fenêtre ou se trouvait le trio d'or ce qui les fit sursauter, et ils durent se décaler pour ne pas se faire repérer. Hermione n'était pas vraiment concentrer, elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Drago Malfoy l'embrassant. Les deux Malfoy sortirent alors.

\- Il faut découvrir ce qu'ils ont acheté ! lança Harry

\- Et comment ? Ils vont tout de suite savoir qui tu es, et qui je suis. Dit Ron en montrant la cicatrice d'Harry et ses cheveux roux

\- Hermione vas-y

\- Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ? demanda la jeune fille

Le regard d'Harry suffit à lui confirmer que oui, c'était sérieux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le magasin.

\- Je peux vous aidez ? demanda le vendeur

\- Et bien… Je cherche un cadeau pour un ami, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne l'ait déjà. Ce collier a été réservé ?

\- Non

\- Cette main ?

\- Non

Elle montra divers objet mais cela fini par énerver le vendeur qui la renvoya dehors. Ils retournèrent au magasin de Fred et George où personne n'avait remarqué leur absence. Ils tranplanèrent au Terrier. Hermione monta directement ranger ses effets dans sa valise.

* * *

[1] CF : HP et le prince de Sang-Mêlé :3


	5. Chapter 5

**_Voilà le chapitre 5!_**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis! :)_**

 ** _Et si quelqu'un a une solution pour rendre les cours de Connaissances du Milieu Professionnel plus intéressant, je suis preneuse! xD_**

 ** _je veux aussi dire que ceux qui suivent aussi "Je t'aime toujours, malgré tout" que je suis désolé mais je ne l'ai pas fini, il est en cours d'écriture. J'ai eu une semaine de ouf (comme a chaque fois T-T) mais que cette fois j'ai pas pu prendre mon PC pour écrire. T-T_**

 ** _Maxime3482:_** _Oui, le chapitre est un peu cours et reprend principalement les éléments du livre, mais je me voyais mal passe directement à l'écriture de ce qui se passe à Poudlard sans faire une petite transition qui montre le côté "suspect" de notre cher petit Drago Malfoy! En tout cas, prépare ta valise, c'est le moment de retourner à Poudlard! ;)_

 ** _Manoa-Bella:_** _Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Pour tout t'avouer, en faisant tout les efforts du monde concernant l'orthographe, je resterais une vrai bille! xD Et donc voilà. xD Bisous bisou_

 ** _SwanGranger:_** _Qui sait xD! On verra bien comment tout cela se déroulera xD Bisou_

 ** _Piouk les gens! :)_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Retour à Poudlard_

Tous les élèves se rendant à Poudlard étaient installé dans un compartiment tendis que la locomotive partait de la gare. Hermione était installé avec ses deux amis, la gazette à la main. En face d'elle, Harry regardait par la fenêtre. Et à sa gauche, Ron mangeait un sandwich qu'il avait ramené du Terrier, attendant le chariot de friandise. Alors que le train filait à travers les plaines, Harry brisa le silence qui c'était installé

\- C'en est un, j'en suis sur !

\- C'est impossible Harry. Dit Hermione

\- C'était un rite de passage. Il en est un maintenant.

Hermione lança un regard exaspéré à son ami.

\- Quoi ? demanda Ron, qui n'avait visiblement pas suivit

\- Harry pense que Malfoy est un mangemort.

\- Tu rigole là ? demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu-sais-qui ferait d'un petit con comme Malfoy ?

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans cette boutique ? demanda le survivant

\- C'est une horrible boutique, et un horrible type. Dit simplement Ron. Il cherchait peut-être un cadeau pour son père

\- Mais il était en train d'examiner une armoire

\- Franchement Harry, c'est ridicule. Dit Hermione d'un air agacé.

Harry se leva et fouilla dans sa valise.

\- Je vais faire un tour. Dit-il

Il sortit, laissant ses deux amis seuls. Hermione repris sa lecture, mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était l'image d'un Drago Malfoy souriant sincèrement, un verre de vodka tonic à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Ron

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Ronald.

Le roux la fixait de ses yeux bleus. Sentant un regard appuyer sur elle, elle releva la tête de son article et lança un regard noir à son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas en me regardant comme ça que tu auras une explication ! lança-t-elle, acerbe

\- Mais c'est toi la plus brillante normalement, tu devrais savoir pourquoi il agit ainsi.

Elle soupira fortement et se leva.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il

\- Tu veux m'accompagner aux toilettes ?

Il fit un signe de négation avec sa tête et entreprit de manger ses bonbons. Hermione sortit dans les couloirs bondé. Tous les élèves s'agglutinaient pour parler entre eux, les compartiments étant trop petit pour qu'il y soit tous en même temps. Une fois aux toilettes, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, pour essayer de chasser ses visions d'un Drago Malfoy nu devant elle. Son visage était cramoisi. Elle retourna dans son compartiment.

De l'autre côté du train, Drago était installé juste en face de Blaise et de Pensy. Une fumée noir remplit d'une épaisse fumée noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le blond

\- C'est surement les premières années qui font les idiots. De toute façon on est presque arrivé à Poudlard.

\- Poudlard, comment il ose appeler ça une école ? Je sauterais de la tour d'astronomie si je devais encore rester deux ans.

\- Quoi ? demanda Pensy

Blaise rigola, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part du blond.

\- Ça te fait rire ? Rira bien qui rira le dernier…

Drago entendit un bruit venant du porte bagage. Il leva les yeux et vit un sac bouger seul. Au moment où le train s'arrêta, Pensy se leva avec toute la grâce possible pour impressionner les deux garçons. Mais aucun des deux ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Blaise se leva à son tour mais Drago resta assis.

\- Partez devant, je vous rejoins plus tard.

Les deux Serpentard sortirent, laissant Drago seul, assis sur le siège. Dès que tout le wagon fut vide, il s'empressa de fermer les volets.

\- Petrificus totalus ! lança le blond vers le porte bagage

Il y eu un bruit sourd. Quelque chose tomba juste en face de lui. De l'autre côté du train, Ron et Hermione étaient les derniers à sortir. La brune regarda une nouvelle fois en arrière.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, il doit déjà être sortit. On le retrouvera à l'extérieur.

Le train était presque vide à présent. Drago passa sa main au dessus du sol jusqu'à toucher un tissu doux. Il tira dessus et découvrit Harry, pétrifié devant lui.

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes ? Ah ! c'est vrai, elle est morte avant que tu n'essuies la bave de ton menton !

Il assena au brun un coup de pied au visage.

\- Ça c'est de la part de mon père ! Bon retour à Londres !

Il recouvrit Harry, qui saignait du nez, de la cape d'invisibilité avant de sortir pour rejoindre le château.

Le repas bien entamé. Tous les élèves attendaient mangeaient avidement tout les merveilleux repas proposé. Hermione, quand à elle, ne cessait de guetter la porte, espérant apercevoir Harry. Un peu plus, tôt, elle avait vu Drago entrer alors que le repas venait juste de commencer. Elle l'avait trouvé bien pâle, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Et elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de le regarder lorsqu'elle mangeait, et son cœur c'était fortement accélérer.

\- Arrête de regarder la porte comme ça ! dit Ron, enfournant une autre cuillère de gelé dans sa bouche déjà pleine

\- Ronald ! Comment tu peux manger dans ses conditions ?

\- Calme-toi Hermione, et mange !

La jeune fille se mit alors à frapper le rouquin avec un livre qu'elle avait avec elle.

\- Mais arrête de manger ! dit-elle en ponctuant chaque mot par un coup de livre. Ton meilleur ami à disparu et toi tu te goinfre ?

\- Arrête pauvre folle ! et regarde derrière toi !

Hermione se retourna et aperçu Harry, un chiffon imbibé de sang sous le nez.

\- Il est couvert de sang ! Pourquoi il est toujours couvert de sang ? demanda Ginny

\- Ça à l'air d'être le sien cette fois. Commenta Ron

Harry s'installa juste en face de Ron, regardant autour de lui. Tout les plats partait, laissant place aux dessert, tous plus merveilleux les un que les autres.

\- QU'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Hermione tendis que Ginny essuyait un peu de sang sur le brun

\- Plus tard. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

\- Le choixpeau nous à dis d'être fort et courageux en ses temps de trouille. Il peut parler lui c'est un chapeau ! dit Ron

\- Ouais.

\- Et le professeur de potion est le professeur Sluhgorn, tendis que les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal seront tenu par Rogue. Dit Hermione

\- Quoi ? demanda le brun, s'étouffant avec sa crème dessert

Elle hocha la tête tendis que tous mangeait leur dessert en discutant sur les futurs cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Pourtant, Hermione n'avait pas la tête à la conversation, elle regardait Drago Malfoy, qui semblait s'ennuyer ou réfléchir. Elle soupira légèrement. Elle se rappelait encore de ses vacances, et même de la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Une fois que tous ai mangé leurs dessert, le directeur se leva.

\- Je tiens à dire une dernière chose avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher ! Il y aura des Auror qui patrouillerons dans le château, ils seront là pour votre sécurité étant donné ses temps trouble. Et n'oubliez pas, restez vous-même, écouter votre cœur, ne vous laissez pas entrainer dans ce que vous ne voulez pas faire, c'est à vous de faire votre propre choix.

Lorsque le directeur avait dit « Ecoutez votre cœur », Hermione avait l'impression qu'il la regardait. Elle frémit puis suivit les autres élèves jusqu'au dortoir de sa maison. Elle monta directement jusqu'au dortoir réservé aux filles, sans attendre les garçons. Elle avait besoin de dormir, de se plonger dans le monde des rêves. Pourtant, dès qu'elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle se revit dans les bras du blond, dans le lit de celui-ci. Elle devint cramoisie. Mais elle s'endormit rapidement.

De l'autre coté de château, près des cachots, dans le dortoir des garçons des Serpentard, Drago était allongé sur le dos, torse nu, regardant le haut du lit à baldaquin. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait les deux bras à l'arrière de la tête. Il repensa au dernier soir de ses vacances, quand Hermione avait enlevé sa robe tout en l'embrassant. Elle était alors debout devant lui, dans de beau sous-vêtement de dentelle noir, les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, les yeux brillant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis il l'avait porté jusqu'à la chambre. Cela c'était fait naturellement, et il en était heureux.

\- Hey ! Dray ! souffla Blaise, dans le lit à droite

\- Quoi ? demanda le blond

\- Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées. Tu penses à une fille ?

\- Pourquoi tu arrives à cette conclusion ?

\- Comme ça, je ne t'ai pas vu des vacances, j'imagine que tu avais de la bonne compagnie

\- Disons que ça allait. Répondit le blond, évasif.

\- Allez ! Raconte !

\- Je suis partit en France, dans notre maison de vacance

\- Et ?

\- Rien. Je suis sortit en boite, j'ai dragué quelques filles…

\- Des vacances tranquilles pour Drago Malfoy

\- Ouais. Dit-il avant de se taire quelques secondes puis reprendre. Blaise ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien. On devrait dormir

D'un coup de baguette, il referma les rideaux, mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil pour autant


	6. Chapter 6

**_Voilà, Chapitre 6! :)_**

 ** _ScPotter:_** _Je suis content que le chapitre t'ai plu. Et non, personne ne m'a jamais parlé de ce problème. Et du coup, je sèche complètement. J'avoue que là je saurais pas t'aider pour ça 0.0_

 ** _SwanGranger:_** _Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. :) Les détails sont dans la suite. Il faut savoir rester discret ;P_

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Bisous!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : Premier cours de potion_

Hermione se réveilla la première, toutes les filles du dortoir étaient encore dans un sommeil profond. Elle se hâta pour aller prendre sa douche puis elle enfila son uniforme. Elle ne mit aucun maquillage, mais soupira en pensant à toutes les soirées où elle c'était rendu. Elle entreprit de se coiffer puis se fit une demi-queue qu'elle attacha avec un ruban pourpre. Elle partit ensuite à l'extérieur du château, un livre à la main. Il n'était que 6h10, et les autres commençaient à peine à se réveiller, sans oublier que la grande salle n'ouvrait qu'à 7h. Elle s'installa sous un arbre et lu tranquillement.

\- _Salut_ ! fit une voix masculine juste derrière elle

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy qui lui souriait, la cravate légèrement dénoué. Elle rougit dès que leurs yeux entrèrent en contacte. Il lui sourit.

\- _Salut. Toi aussi tu es tombé du lit ?_

\- _Je ne suis pas tombé, je n'arrivais plus à dormir_

Elle se mit à rire avant de lui expliqué que c'était une expression moldu.

\- _J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de totalement stupide_. Dit-il

\- _Depuis quand tu fais des choses intelligente_?

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec beaucoup de ferveur. Ils le stoppèrent, à bout de souffle. Elle sourit.

\- _Tu es malade, si quelqu'un nous avez vu !_

\- _Il ne l'aurait jamais cru._

Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua à lire. Quand l'horloge sonna 7h, ils partirent tout les deux vers la grande salle, non sans c'être embrassé avant. Hermione avait un sourire niais tendis que Drago sifflotait. La brune s'installa près de Ginny.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse. Dit la rousse.

\- C'est un crime ? demanda Hermione qui regardait le blond s'installé entre Blaise et Théodore Nott

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ?

\- J'ai pu prendre un peu d'air frais avant de venir ici, parce que cette année, je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps

\- Ne me dis pas que tu compte réutiliser le retourneur de temps pour avoir des tonnes et des tonnes de cours

\- Non, mais j'ai pris des options pour avoir de meilleurs notes aux examens, surtout pour les ASPIC !

Harry s'installa à côté des deux jeunes filles, accompagné de Ron.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui. Hermione comptait rester dans le château à apprendre toute l'année ! dis Ginny

\- Dis comme ça, c'est étrange, mais je compte optimiser mon temps libre pour étudier sérieusement.

\- Hermione, ne parle pas de chose qui fâche s'il te plaît. Dit Ron

Elle se contenta de l'ignorer et sortit de la grande salle, un gâteau à la main. Elle prit son emploi du temps et se précipita pour préparer son sac. Son premier cours était potion avancée. Comme elle avait obtenu un Optimal pour ses BUSE, elle pouvait se permettre un cours de haut niveau. Elle partit vers les cachots en souriant. Elle était pressée d'assister aux cours du professeur Sluhgorn. Arrivé devant la porte, elle vit Drago Malfoy, appuyer contre le mur, en compagnie de Pensy, qui se collait à lui, et de Blaise qui semblait s'ennuyer totalement. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle grogna et se colla au mur, mais très loin d'eux.

\- Tu as pensé à moi pendant les vacances ? couina Pensy

\- Absolument pas. Dit-il

Hermione se retint de ne pas rire en voyant la mine de Pensy. Drago sortit en sourire provoquant et lança un regard vers la brune.

\- Ne cherche pas Pensy, il a oublié son cerveau en France !

\- Tu y es allé finalement ?

\- Une décision de ma mère à la dernière minute. Mais c'était bénéfique, j'ai fais des rencontre assez… Intéressante.

Lorsqu'il avait sortit cette phrase, il avait regardé Hermione dans les yeux. Elle n'eu pas le temps de rougir puisque tout les autres élèves partageant le cours venait d'arriver. Le professeur Sluhgorn était le dernier a arrivé, avec son ventre bedonnant et son chapeau rouge avec une ficelle noir. Tous le suivirent à l'intérieur.

\- Placez vous au fond, je vais faire l'appelle, puis nous parlerons de la répartition des élèves !

Tous s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Le professeur commença alors l'appelle, qui se suivit d'un discours de sécurité barbant. Hermione se retint de soupirer. Lorsque le professeur fini son discours de sécurité, il montra aux élèves un rang de chaudron aligné sur une table. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que se soit, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à Harry et Ron.

\- Harry mon garçon ! s'exclama le vieux professeur

\- Bonjour professeur

\- Avec qui es-tu ?

\- Ron, Ron Weasley. Mais je suis nul en potion, et même un danger public, donc…

\- On vous fera progresser. Dit le professeur

Hermione se passa une main sur le visage, d'un air désolé.

\- Professeur, nous n'avons pas de livre, ni de balances. Dit Harry. Nous ne pensions pas suivre votre cours

\- Il doit y en avoir dans l'armoire. Et vous ferez venir le tout plus tard. Revenons au cours. Qui peut me nommer les différentes potions sur cette table ?

Comme pousser par un ressort, la main d'Hermione se leva immédiatement.

\- Miss ?

\- Granger Monsieur.

\- Bien, Miss Granger, allez-y

La jeune fille se rapprocha des potions. Elle regarda d'abord une mixture boueuse.

\- Celui-ci, c'est du polynectard. Il permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un si on y rajoute ses cheveux.

Elle regarda un liquide qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'eau.

\- Celui-ci, c'est du veritaserum, un sérum de vérité. Une seule goutte fait dire à n'importe qui, toute la vérité.

Elle regarda une potion rose nacré d'où s'élevait une fumée en spirale.

\- Et celui-ci, c'est de l'amortentia, le plus puissant filtre d'amour qu'il existe au monde. Il a une odeur différente selon ce qui nous attire. Par exemple, moi je sens un parfum de parchemin neuf, de menthe et de… pomme

\- Excellent, 20 points pour Gryffondor

Elle recula, confuse. Toutes les autres filles avaient commencé à s'approcher du chaudron, humant l'air avec envie. Même les garçons avaient du mal à se retenir d'avancer vers le chaudron. Le professeur bedonnant posa le couvercle sur le chaudron avant de toussoter.

\- L'amortentia ne permet pas de tomber amoureux, mais cela entraine une obsession. C'est pour cela que c'est sans nul doute la potion la plus dangereuse qu'il y a dans cette pièce. (il frappa dans ses mains) Bien, nous allons commencer ! Et à l'issus de se cours, l'un d'entre vous ressortira avec cette potion ! (il désigna une fiole remplit d'un liquide or) Du felix felicis. Plus connu sous le nom de…

\- Chance liquide. Dit Hermione

\- Exact Miss Granger. 05 points pour Gryffondor.

Il parla quelques minutes sur la potion avant de les envoyer préparé un philtre de mort vivant. Chacun se plaça sur un des plans de travail et commença à récupérer les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion. Hermione se trouvait près d'Harry et de Ron, et dos à Drago.

Tous s'affairaient à préparer la potion. Hermione n'avait bien sur, aucune difficulté à faire ce qui lui était demandé. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Elle regarda vers ses deux amis, et remarqua qu'Harry était au même stade qu'elle, sa potion était déjà bleu électrique, alors que celle de Ron était jaune canari. Elle commença à couper un des ingrédients pour y extraire le jus, mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire. Pourtant, Harry s'en sortit mieux qu'elle.

\- Comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle

\- Il faut l'écrasé, pas la coupé

\- Non, il faut la couper, c'est ce qui es écrit.

Harry haussa les épaules tendis que la jeune fille s'énervait avec sa potion. Une fois qu'elle réussit, sa potion passa à un noir assez pâle. De l'autre côté de la salle, la potion de Grégory Goyle s'enfuit de son chaudron, celle de Simmus Finnegan explosa, faisant sursauter tout le monde, celle de Vincent Crabbe fit fondre son chaudron, et la table sur laquelle elle était posé, celle de Ron e voulait pas changer de couleur et restait lavande. Il n'y eu que peu de potion réussit, mais la meilleur ne fut pas celle d'Hermione mais celle d'Harry, au grand dame de la jeune fille.

\- Elle est parfaite ! s'exclama le professeur. Si bien, qu'une seule goutte nous tuerait tous !

Il applaudit avec vigueur avant de regrouper les élèves au fond de la salle pour qu'ils le voient donner à Harry la fiole. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux qui avait triplé de volume à cause de la chaleur et de l'humidité. On pouvait voir l'expression d'exaspération sur son visage. Quand la cloche sonna la fin des trois heures de potion, le professeur lança

\- La prochaine fois, nous ferons des groupes pour créer une potion !

\- Super ! marmonna la jeune fille en sortant.

Tous les élèves sortirent en discutant à droite et à gauche. Mais Hermione restait silencieuse.

\- Hermione, tu viens avec nous dans le parc ? demanda Harry

\- Euh… je vais d'abord aller aux toilettes pour mes cheveux. Dit-elle

La jeune fille se rendit dans les toilettes et contempla l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle soupira et tira sa baguette vers ses cheveux puis prononça un sort qui leur redonna un air beaucoup plus beau que la crinière qu'elle avait eu à cause des vapeurs de la potion.

\- T'inquiète, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois… Mais ce qui est étonnant, c'est comment il a put faire un tel exploit… Il n'est pas si doué en potion d'ordinaire…

Elle fini par sortir, et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Et la routine se réinstalla doucement. C'était : cours, amis, devoir, cours, révision… Pourtant, une chose ne sortait pas de son esprit, même si elle y mettait tous les efforts possibles.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Voilà! Chapitre 7 dans la place._**

 ** _Mon petit blabla: encore une semaine a tenir! et je suis en vacance. J'ai eu genre 4 gros devoir cette semaine. Donc je suis morte! X_X_**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews! ça fait toujours plaisir!_**

 ** _ScPotter:_** _Moi aussi j'adore! j'aimerais trop vivre ça *o*. Et j'ai peut-être une théorie pour le fait que tu n'ai pas trouvé la story en cherchant dans la barre de recherche: j'avais oublie de réaccepté les conditions de (et voilà comment se sentir con xD)_

 ** _SwanGranger:_** _Oui! les jolies bêtises de notre petit Drago! C'est dit, on aime tous jouer avec le feu ;). Mais de rien, je suis surtout contente que ça te plaît!_

 ** _Maxime3482:_** _Oui, la taille des chapitres dépendent de mon inspiration au moment de l'écriture! xD Et oui! LE BISOU! LE BISOU!_

 ** _Ayano:_** _Je vais t'avouer, je suis moi même romantique, du coup ça se ressent dans mon écriture. Mais attend, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver par la suite! ;) et oui, j'aime bien aussi le petit côté mystérieux de Drago. Contente que ça te plaise. Je ne pense pas rajouter la marque, ou si je la rajoute, c'est pour plus tard. qui sait! :P Oui, c'est un Malfoy, un Malfoy fait ce qui lui plait! xD_

 **Bonne lecture a tous! Bisous!**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Joyeux anniversaire Hermione !_

C'était déjà l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Elle fêtait ses 17 ans. La jeune fille n'avait même pas vu le temps passer. Comme à son habitude, elle se réveilla tôt. Elle enfila son uniforme, se mit un serre-tête blanc puis se maquilla légèrement. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle croisa Ginny qui y entrait.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Mione ! dit-elle en se frottant les yeux

\- Merci Ginny. On se voit plus tard

La brune sortit des dortoirs et se rendit dans le parc. Elle s'imaginait portant sa mini-jupe droite bleu nuit avec son haut blanc en flanelle et une veste cintré du même bleu que sa jupe ainsi qu'une paire de talon noir, les cheveux lisse tombant librement sur ses épaules, ses lèvres d'un rouge profond, et un beau maquillage bicolore, blanc et bleu nuit. Ensuite qu'elle partait danser avec ses amis, et même avec Drago Malfoy… Et qu'elle finirait la soirée seule avec lui. Elle rougit face à ses pensées mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Ici, elle devait garder l'image de la fille studieuse qui ne pensait pas à s'amuser mais seulement à travailler.

Le petit déjeuné venait de commencer quand Hermione entra dans la grande salle. Ses amis lui firent un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit en souriant. Elle remarqua que Ginny était installé avec Dean et que tout les deux se tenaient la main, et qu'entre eux, il y avait au moins quatre places, et surtout qu'Harry évitait de les regarder. Elle s'assit entre eux, souriant toujours.

\- Bon anniversaire ! s'exclama Harry

\- Bon'an'ver'aire ! dit Ron, la bouche pleine

\- Merci.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? demanda Ginny

\- Non, je vais surement réviser un peu.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un super plan pour son anniversaire ! dit Harry, ironique

\- Je crois que j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux, je n'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui !

Elle se servit brutalement du thé et commença à manger un des muffins en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard glacé de Drago. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ne lui bouche la vu. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers l'opportuniste, elle remarqua Lavande et Parvati, bras dessus, bras dessous, juste en face d'elle.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! dirent-elles

\- Merci… dit la jeune fille, légèrement agacé

\- Oh, Hermione, tu t'es maquillé ! Une première ! s'exclama Lavande, un peu trop fort. C'est parce que c'est ton anniversaire ?

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la table des Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir ailleurs si j'y suis Brown ? demanda Hermione. J'y vais. Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des ses amis

Lorsque qu'elle se leva, deux hiboux se posèrent devant elle. Elle prit le paquet et la lettre qu'ils présentaient et se rendit dans les dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor. Le premier était un paquet de ses parents et l'autre d'un expéditeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ouvrit le colis et vit une robe noir dos nu qui semblait près du corps, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpin à bout ouvert avec un nœud sur le devant et d'après le mot qui l'accompagnait, c'était un cadeau de sa tante, et de ses parents, elle avait reçu une gourmette en argent. C'était comme ça, sa tante et son oncle lui envoyait des vêtements de Paris, et ses parents lui offraient des livres et des bijoux. Elle enfila la gourmette et cacha la robe dans un petit sac sous son lit. Elle ouvrit ensuite l'enveloppe.

« Hermione, joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que j'aurais l'honneur de te voir à la fête qui est organisé chez les Serpentard ce soir. Si tu es d'accord, fais le moi savoir en me faisant signe en défense contre les forces du mal. Je te retrouverais alors devant le tableau de ma salle commune à 22h. Il faudra par contre que tu fasses en sorte qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas. Prête à entre dans la fosse aux serpents ? D.M »

Bien entendu, la lettre était rédigée en français, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle se leva et se rendit en cours. Elle souriait, et avait du mal à cacher qu'elle était très heureuse.

\- Alors ? demanda Ginny

\- Et bien, tu sais, un peu comme l'année dernière. Ma tante et mon oncle m'envoient des vêtements, mais cette année, mes parents m'ont offert une gourmette !

\- C'est super !

\- Oui, elle est en argent en plus !

\- Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai étude des moldu, et c'est pas facile pour moi…

\- Ne te plaint pas, moi, j'ai DCFDM ! Et il nous fait travailler en binômes, mélangé avec les Serpentard !

\- Oh Merlin… Bonne chance !

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent. Hermione partit vers la salle où se déroulait son cours de DCFDM. A peine entré, le professeur Rogue divisa les élèves en groupe, si bien qu'Hermione se retrouva en face de Drago. Tout deux avait la baguette à la main et devant s'entrainer aux sortilèges informulé. A la fin du cours, Hermione plaça un petit morceau de parchemin dans la main de Drago avant de partir avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Sur le bout de parchemin, il n'était écrit qu'un seul mot « OUI ».

L'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience. Hermione était assise à manger tout en lisant un livre sur les sortilèges anciens. Elle leva à peine les yeux quand Harry et Ron s'installèrent en face d'elle.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Ron

\- Je lis Ronald, je lis…

\- Et où est Ginny ? demanda Harry

\- Avec Dean.

Les deux garçons se mirent à manger. Hermione ne portait pas vraiment attention à eux, tout les deux parlaient de leur cours de divination – cours qu'elle avait abandonné en quatrième année – alors qu'elle, elle était partit en Arithmancie.

\- Et demain, on compte faire les essais de quidditch. Dit Harry. Et je vais devoir choisir, vu que c'est moi le capitaine.

\- D'accord. Dit Hermione

Elle se reconcentra sur son livre. Un petit gâteau orné d'une bougie apparu devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle sourit et souffla sur la petite flamme vacillante. Une fois le gâteau avalé, elle se rendit à ses cours de l'après-midi, excité par la perspective de passer une soirée en compagnie d'un blondinet de Serpentard à faire la fête.

Hermione était en train de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle portait la robe et les chaussures offertes par sa tante. La robe lui sellait parfaitement, et arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux. Elle c'était maquillée légèrement de vert et argent sur les yeux. Elle rajouta une pointe de mascara puis mit un rouge à lèvre rouge sombre avant de s'occuper de ses cheveux. Elle fut heureuse d'être doué en métamorphose. Elle prononça une formule qui fit tomber ses boucles brunes en une magnifique chevelure blonde lisse, avec une mèche du côté droit. Elle enfila un collier de perle argenté puis sortit de la salle de bain des préfets. Elle veilla à ne pas se faire remarquer dans les couloirs.

Près de la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago attendait, vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise légèrement ouverte. Il était appuyé contre le mur. Lorsqu'il entendit des talons claqué dans le silence du couloir, il scruta autour de lui. Les lumières s'allumèrent, laissant place à une magnifique blonde vêtu de noir.

\- Coucou, Malfoy. Dit la blonde

\- Granger ? demanda-t-il, étonné

\- C'est toi qui voulais que je ne me fasse pas reconnaitre, et j'en ai tout intérêt. Et j'ai une réputation de fille modèle à conserver !

Il rit et lui attrapa le bras pour l'entrainer dans sa salle commune. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu une salle commune ainsi. Elle était baignée, près des fenêtres, d'une lumière douce, filtré par l'eau du lac. Les tables était recouverte de bouteilles et de chose à grignoté de tout genre, une piste de dance avait été aménagé et certains y dansait déjà tendis que d'autres étaient assis sur les fauteuils de cuirs.

\- Il n'y a que les 6ème et 7ème années ? demanda la jeune fille

\- Pas tous, disons qu'il y a un sort d'insonorisation, qui empêche qui conque d'entendre ce qui se passe ici. Et il n'y a que quelques privilégiés qui y sont.

\- Je suis privilégié alors ?

\- Exceptionnellement. Au faite, bon anniversaire

Ils partirent tout les deux sur la piste, enfin, Hermione traina Drago jusqu'à la piste de dance, et se colla contre lui. Elle se sentait bien, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Drago aussi souriait, d'un sourire sincère, ce qui était assez rare chez lui quand il était à Poudlard. Au bout de quelques danses, Drago proposa à Hermione de boire un verre. Une fois que chacun ai eu sont verre – whiskey pur feu pour Drago et Bière au beurre pour Hermione – ils s'installèrent sur le fauteuil. Pensy et Blaise y était déjà installé, rigolant entre eux. Quand Blaise aperçu Hermione, il sourit et se leva pour lui baiser la main.

\- Bonsoir, je suis… (il fit un grand sourire) Blaise Zabini

\- Tania, une amie de Drago. Dit-elle sans hésitation

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? demanda le métis

\- C'est un secret. Répondit-elle en se rapprochant du blond

\- Moi je suis Pensy Parkinson ! intervint la brune d'une voix criarde

\- Enchanté de te connaitre Passie !

\- Euh… C'est Pensy

Drago rit et passa sont bras autour des épaules d'Hermione qui buvait sont verre. Elle regarda Pensy d'un air affligé.

\- Désolé d'avoir écorché ton prénom. Dit-elle

\- Ce n'est rien. Je le déteste en faîte

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un diminutif de Pennsylvanie, là où mes parents se sont rencontrés !

\- C'est romantique !

Les deux filles se mirent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione propose d'aller danser. Drago resta avec Blaise. Le métis le regarda en souriant.

\- Une amie, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

\- Oh rien… C'est juste que ça m'étonne que tu as fais venir une simple amie à Poudlard pour une fête… a moins qu'elle ne soit à Poudlard. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Blaise, ferme-là et profite de la fête.

Ils regardèrent les deux filles qui se défoulaient au rythme de la musique. Hermione se déhanchait en buvant un peu dans son verre, et Pensy dansait tout en levant les bras en l'air. La Gryffondor c'était rendu compte que Pensy n'était pas si méchante en faite, et que les Serpentard savaient organiser un fête. Elle s'avança vers le blond qui était toujours assis.

\- Viens danser ! dit-elle

\- Pas tout de suite

Elle s'installa sur ses jambes et passa les bras autour de son cou.

\- Allez ! c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui !

\- Ok ! je viens

Elle sourit et le tira vers le milieu de la pièce. Drago eu juste le temps d'entendre Blaise murmurer « amie mon cul ! » avant de se fondre dans la masse d'élève qui dansait. Hermione était aux anges. Elle eu une petite pensée pour les autres Gryffondor qui dormait dans leur lit tendis qu'elle dansait en ce qu'ils appelleraient le territoire ennemi.

Il était environs 3 heures du matin, et la plupart des élèves étaient partit se coucher. Il ne restait que quelques un qui buvaient encore ou fricotait dans un coin. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils partirent dans leurs dortoirs. Pensy bailla.

\- Je vais aller me coucher aussi. Dit-elle. J'espère qu'on se reverra Tania. Bonne nuit

\- Bonne nuit. Répondirent les trois autres

\- Moi aussi je vais y aller. Dit Blaise

Au final, il ne restait qu'Hermione et Drago sur le fauteuil.

\- Je vais y aller. Dit-elle

\- Reste. S'il te plait

\- C'est mal…

\- Je m'en fiche ! je veux que tu restes.

\- Je dois être partit avant les autres.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Il lui prêta un tee-shirt qu'il portait en France.

\- Par contre, enlève cette coiffure. Dit-il

Elle rit doucement et lui demanda de lancer un **finite incantatem.** Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette. En quelques secondes, elle retrouva ses boucles brunes. Elle partit se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour enlever le maquillage puis se glissa dans le lit du blond. Quand il s'y glissa à son tour, il referma le rideau et jette un sortilège de silence.

\- Tu es malade ! à moins que ce ne soit moi. On risque beaucoup…

Il la fit taire d'un baiser. Il la prit dans ses bras et la calla contre lui.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Un chapitre un peu court, je l'avoue, mais je savais pas vraiment quoi ajouter dedans! voilà! :P_**

 ** _ScPotter:_** _Le voici, le voilà!_ **** _J'espère que ça va te plaire!_

 _ **Swangranger** : Evidemment! Ne t'as t'on jamais dit que jouer avec le feu ça brûle? xD_

 ** _En tout cas, bonne lecture! :*_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : la sélection de quidditch_

Le soleil filtrait à peine à travers les carreaux que Blaise était déjà debout. Il regarda vers le lit de son meilleur ami, qui d'ordinaire était déjà levé. Il sortit de son lit et s'approcha de celui de Drago. Il ouvrit les rideaux émeraude et faillit hurler. Il vit alors sur le lit, Drago Malfoy, tenant dans ses bras une fille brune, avec d'épaisses boucles. La lumière dérangea le couple qui bougea. La jeune fille, qui avait la tête enfoui dans le torse du blond se retourna, et Blaise reconnu Hermione Granger.

\- Putain ! Drago ! s'exclama-t-il

Le blond sursauta et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il vit l'expression horrifié de Blaise et se rendit compte de la situation.

\- Salut. Dit-il

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que… Qu'elle fait ici ?

\- Ne dis rien. Elle a juste dormi ici.

\- Justement, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Il n'y avait personne d'extérieur à Serpentard, sauf…

\- Oui. Elle c'est fait passer pour une autre. Blaise on en parlera une autre fois, non ?

\- Non ! tu vas esquiver la conversation !

Hermione grommela avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se figea quand elle vit le métis.

\- Zabini. Dit-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Granger ? Sérieux !

\- Et bien, je dormais, mais je vais devoir y aller.

\- Dray, explique-moi !

\- Une autre fois Blaise.

\- Zabini, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais ne parle de ça à personne.

Elle s'empressa de prendre ses affaires puis partit en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à ses dortoirs. Elle eu de la chance qu'il n'était que 6h du matin, et que comme c'était samedi, il y avait de forte chance pour que tout le monde soit encore en train de dormir. Une fois à l'intérieur de sa salle de bain des filles, elle prit une douche et enfila un jean et un haut rose avant de s'attacher deux mèches avec des pinces. Elle eu l'impression d'être une petite fille. Elle enfila ses sandales et s'installa sur son lit pour attendre l'heure du déjeuner tout en priant que Blaise ne parle à personne de ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt.

\- Tiens, tu es déjà réveillé ? demanda Ginny, qui regardait en direction du lit de la brune

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

\- Tu es partit te coucher tôt non ? quand je suis rentré, tu étais déjà au lit.

\- Oui. Alors, tu comptes rester dans ton lit ?

\- Non, absolument pas ! il y a la sélection de l'équipe aujourd'hui, et rien ne me garantit un poste.

\- Je viendrais vous voir.

\- C'est sympa

Hermione sourit à son amie avant de se lever pour descendre vers la grande salle.

\- Hey ! attend moi deux minutes !

\- Si tu veux.

Une fois que Ginny ai enfilé un jean et un haut turquoise ainsi qu'une paire de ballerine, elles se rendirent toutes les deux dans la grande salle. Une fois installé à la grande table, elles se mirent à manger tendis que Ginny meublait les silences étant donné qu'Hermione n'était pas très motivé à parler. De l'autre côté de la grande salle, Blaise soupira. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il essayait de faire parler Drago, mais celui-ci campait sur ses positions, et ne disait rien.

\- P'tain ! tu fais chier Malfoy ! s'emporta Blaise

\- J'ai dit une autre fois Zabini, et surtout pas ici !

Le regard de Drago était braqué sur la brune de Gryffondor qui semblait ne pas s'intéressé à ce que disait son amie. Ce qui était vrai. Hermione ne réagit que quand Ginny lui demanda de l'accompagné au terrain. Toutes les deux sortirent d'une démarche tranquille de la pièce.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que les sélections avaient commencé. C'était les batteurs qui avaient commencé, et c'étai assez facile puisqu'ils n'étaient que trois. Ensuite se fut au tour des poursuiveurs, poste auquel Ginny se présentait. Ils étaient au nombre de 7. Hermione les observa un moment en train de prendre la balle et marquer des buts et se reconcentra sur son livre. Un bruit fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Blaise Zabini, installé à sa droite, regardant les attrapeurs voler tout autour du terrain.

\- Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini ?

\- Des réponses.

\- T'as cas parlé avec Malfoy !

\- Justement, il ne veut rien me dire.

\- Et bien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à dire !

Personne ne remarquait l'échange des deux adolescents. Hermione se remit à lire sont livre, ignorant le métis qui fini par se lever tout en pestant contre Drago et Hermione.

\- Zabini ! fini-t-elle par dire

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est à Drago de t'en parler. C'est ton ami non ? il finira par te le dire. Soit patient.

Elle reporta son attention sur le terrain où cette fois, c'était au tour des gardiens de faire les essais. Il y en avait deux : Ron et Cormac McLagen. Tout les deux réussirent à bloquer tout les tirs de Ginny, ce qui était un exploit en soit. Harry décida que le dernier souafle était décisif. Cormac était bon, Hermione le savait mais elle savait aussi que Ron voulait absolument le poste de Gardien. Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette lorsque Cormac se présenta devant les anneaux.

\- **Confondus**. Murmura-t-elle en pointant le morceau de bois face au blond

Cormac perdit alors le contrôle de son balai et laissa passer la balle de cuir. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ron qui par un exploit, réussit à empêcher la balle de passer.

\- Il est brillant ! s'exclama Lavande qui applaudissait

Hermione la regarda et sourit, notant mentalement qu'elle devait garder ça pour elle. Elle vit ensuite tout le monde se poser et écouter Harry puis partir vers les vestiaires. Les gradins se vidèrent des élèves de Gryffondor. Hermione suivit le mouvement mais fut caler dans son élan. Quelqu'un avait attrapé son bras et l'avait tiré sous les gradins.

\- Suis-moi. Dit une voix qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle de Drago Malfoy

\- Mais tu es complètement malade ou quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, il la tira par le bras, la menant vers le couvert des arbres. Quand il fut sur qu'ils soient tout les deux hors de vue, il la lâcha.

\- Ça va pas ou quoi ? et si quelqu'un avait vu !

\- Calme-toi chaton. Dit-il

Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui la retira en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je voulais savoir si Blaise est venu te parler. Il veut des réponses

\- Oui il est venu, et non je n'ai rien dit. C'est à toi de lui en parler, pas à moi.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle

Elle avait envie qu'il dise non et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras mais il n'en fit rien, il resta à la regarder de son regard glacé. Elle fit un sourire triste puis partit. Elle commençait à l'apprécier, même un peu trop, et elle savait qu'elle souffrirait à s'attacher trop.

Assise près du feu, dans le canapé rouge de la maison Gryffondor, Hermione écoutait pour la vingtième fois au moins avec Harry le récit de Ron concernant la sélection de quidditch et son dernier arrêt spectaculaire. Elle se contentait de sourire et de rire aux bons moments. Elle se sentait bizarre, elle n'avait pas envie de rester assise sur le canapé à écouter Ron raconter un exploit dont il n'était pas vraiment l'auteur. Mais même si Ron était soulant, elle l'aimait bien, comme son frère, de même pour Harry. Donc elle restait là, à écouter Ron raconter encore et encore la façon dont il a réussit à être gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Une fois que Ron ai fini de raconter ses exploits, Harry regarda ses amis avant de parler.

\- Quand j'ai apporté les noms des élèves qui seront dans l'équipe, le professeur McGonagall m'a donné un mot qui disait que le professeur Dumbledor veut me voir pour des cours particulier

\- Surement pour t'apprendre des sors hyper puissant ! s'exclama Ron

\- Je ne pense pas. Il va sans doute t'aider à comprendre la prophétie et ta place dans celle-ci, et surtout, t'aider pour l'occlumentie !


	9. Chapter 9

**_Un petit chapitre! :)_**

 ** _Je suis contente que ça vous plaise en tout cas! Si vous avez quelques choses a dire, lâchez une reviews! :)_**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Bisous!_**

 ** _SwanGranger:_** _Oui! dans la merde! xD De rien, on verra ce qui se passera ;). Merci de lire ma story_

 ** _Maxine3482:_** _La curiosité, la curisité xD. Oui, le chapitre est un peu court je sais, mais c'est des chapitres déjà écris, et je m'en suis rendu compte longtemps après. :O_ ****

 _ **Scpotter:** Oui, ils ont été pris sur le fait, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait! xD Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas. _

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Visite chez Hagrid_

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident « dortoir des Serpentard » et Hermione en avait presque oublié que Blaise Zabini avait tout vu. Le métis n'était pas revenu lui demander des informations, elle supposait donc que sa curiosité avait été assouvit. Et cela faisait aussi trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Drago. Pendant une bonne semaine, elle c'était disputer avec Ronald pour savoir ce qu'allait apprendre Harry lors de ses cours particulier, pour au final se faire départager par le survivant, qui les informa que le directeur faisait des recherches sur le passé de Voldemort et sur les Horcruxes, surtout en regardant des souvenirs. Bien sur, elle c'était empressé de faire des recherches pur faire choux blanc, mais elle n'avait pas testé les livres de la réserve…

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs, complètement absorbé dans ses pensées quand elle bouscula quelqu'un. Elle eu juste le temps de voir une crinière rousse. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Ginny à ses pieds qui se frottait la tête.

\- Oh, désolé ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Ce n'est rien

Elle prit la main de la rousse et l'aida à se relever.

\- Tu sembles distraite Hermione, tu ne serrais pas amoureuse par hasard ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? s'exclama Hermione en riant. Et pour te répondre, c'est non.

La brune sourit et repris son chemin. Elle n'avait pas d'idée précise en tête. Comme l'automne venait de rentrer, la jeune fille espérait profiter des derniers rayons de soleil et du peu de chaleur qu'il y avait pour lire en extérieur.

Dans le parc, il n'y avait presque personne. Hermione se dirigea vers un arbre qui arborait fièrement ses feuilles rouge et jaunes puis s'y installa. Elle appuya son dos contre l'écorce et sortit un livre tout en fredonnant. Mais à peine avait-elle ouvert son livre qu'elle sentit quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Blaise Zabini s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle retint de justesse un cri de stupeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini ?

\- Juste te parler.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Malfoy m'a parlé.

\- Grand bien t'en fasse.

\- Enfin, il m'a juste dit que vous aviez passé quelques jours ensemble… Et c'est tout

\- Alors pourquoi tu viens m'enquiquiner ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça ! Je suis sur qu'il c'est passé plus qu'un simple moment de camaraderie loin de l'école

\- Tu soule Zabini !

Elle se leva et partit. Elle remarqua alors Harry et Ron. Elle les rejoignit à grand pas, d'un part parce qu'elle avait envie de les voir, et de l'autre, pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les questions de Zabini.

\- Vous allez quelque part ? demanda-t-elle

\- Te chercher, pour aller chez Hagrid. Répondit Ron en souriant

\- Super ! s'exclama-t-elle

Tout trois se dirigèrent vers la cabane de leur ami, garde chasse et aussi professeur à temps partielle. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien.

\- Je trouve Malfoy de plus en plus étrange. Dit Harry

\- Si tu insinue qu'il travaille en potion pour la première fois de sa vie, oui c'est étonnant ! dit Hermione

Elle renforça la pas pour arrivé la première devant chez Hagrid.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça Hermione ! s'exclama Harry

\- De quoi tu ne parle pas ? demanda la voix bourru d'Hagrid.

Les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent face à Hagrid, qui leur souriait à travers sa barbe broussailleuse.

\- Harry trouve le comportement de Malfoy étrange. Dit Ron

\- Et il pense que c'est un mangemort. Rajouta Hermione

\- Voyons Harry ! dit Hagrid tout en les laissant entrer

Le trio s'installa tendis que la demi-géant préparait du thé.

\- Je lui ai dit que c'était impossible, mais il continu à dire que c'est vrai ! lança Hermione

\- On l'a vu regarder une armoire étrange dans un magasin de magie noir, dans le train, il disait qu'il n'allait pas rester un an de plus à Poudlard ! Qu'après cette année, il ne reviendrait plus

\- Grand bien lui fasse ! s'exclama Ron. Pour une foi que Lucius Malfoy à une bonne idée

\- Ça ne prouve rien. Dit Hermione

\- Son comportement est étrange je vous dis.

\- Harry, c'est quasi impossible que Drago Malfoy soit un mangemort, même si sont père en ai un. Il est bien trop jeune, et il ne peut pas encore utiliser la magie hors de l'école. Vous savez qui ne veut que des sorciers capables de faire du mal maintenant.

Harry regarda Hagrid incrédule. Il décida finalement de se taire, surtout sur le fait que depuis quelques jours, il voit souvent Malfoy disparaitre de la carte des Maraudeurs.

\- Changeons de sujet ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous êtes au courant qu'on va nous faire passer notre permis de transplanage ?

\- Vraiment ? demanda Ron

\- Oui, ça serra un cours supplémentaire pour toutes les sixièmes années, enfin, seulement si les parents sont d'accord. Dit-elle

\- Je peux toujours courir pour avoir l'accord des Dursley. Se renfrogna Harry

\- Mais tu es un cas particulier. Dit Hagrid. Je suis sur que le professeur Dumbledor va faire en sorte que tu puisses aussi passer ton permis

Le géant sourit à Harry et proposa aux trois adolescents un gâteau qui ressemblait plus à un caillou qu'à autre chose.

\- Au faite Hermione, comme tu sais ça ? demanda Ron

\- C'était affiché dans la salle commune. Dit-elle simplement

Elle regarda Ron d'un air blasé, ce qui fit Harry et Hagrid. Ron croqua le gâteau que lui avait donné Hagrid et manqua de se cassé une dent, il reposa donc le gâteau discrètement.

\- Comment va Graup ? demanda Hermione

\- Et bien, il s'amuse dans la forêt. Il commence à parler, mais rien qu'un tout petit peu.

\- Et les centaures ne l'embêtent pas ? demanda Harry. je veux dire, depuis l'année dernière, quand il a cherché à en écrasé parce qu'ils lançaient des flèches.

\- Le professeur Dumbledor leur à parler. Ils sont plutôt têtus mais ils ont fini par accepter qu'il reste dans la forêt

Après avoir passé presque toute la matinée avec Hagrid, les trois adolescents repartirent au château pour déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent tout les trois à la table des Gryffondor, et ils se servirent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Comme à l'ordinaire, Hermione pestait contre Ron et son habitude à parler la bouche pleine et de manger comme un porc. Mais Harry ne s'intéressait pas à cette énième leçon que donnait la brune au roux, il regardait autre chose, une jeune rousse qui venait d'entrer en compagnie d'une blonde. Ginny et Luna. Il lui fallut un coup de pied d'Hermione pour qu'il arrête de suivre la rouquine du regard, et Ron quand à lui, n'avait absolument rien remarqué.

\- Aie ! s'écria-t-il

\- Oh, pardon ! fit Hermione, faussement désolé. Je n'avais pas remarqué que ta jambe était aussi près de mes pieds

Elle fit un petit sourire, qui n'avait rien d'angélique et continua à manger. Harry se massa la jambe sous la table, tout en lançant un regard noir mais à la fois gratifiant à la jeune fille. Son regard dévia vers la table des Serpentard, où Drago discutait avec Blaise. Elle remarqua également qu'une fille était pendue au bras du blond. Melissa Sparks, une fille de Septième année. Hermione l'avait déjà vu, avec sa jupe trop courte et sa masse de boucle rousse, ainsi que ses yeux verts envoutant. A ce moment précis, elle eu envie d'étouffer cette fille avec son maquillage. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien de cela, elle se contenta de finir son plat avant de sortir.

Assise à la bibliothèque, Hermione lisait un livre, d'environs 600 pages, concernant les légendes sorcières. Elle avait lâchement abandonné Harry et Ron, qui de toute façon avait un entrainement de Quidditch. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait en lisant se livre, mais elle le lisait quand même. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit et emprunta le livre qu'elle n'avait pas fini de lire. Elle ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester assise à ne rien faire, et elle n'avait personne avec qui rester. Luna était elle ne savait où, Neville était dans la serre pour s'occuper de ses plantes, et les autres Gryffondor faisaient trop les idiots. Elle ne pensa même pas aller tenir compagnie à Blaise ou Drago. Et elle était persuadé que ce dernier était trop occupé avec la rousse… Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou à l'entrée du parc avant de continuer à marcher sans but. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fini par retourner à la salle commune pour attendre ses amis. Elle s'installa sur le canapé en velours rouge avec son livre, mais elle ne le lisait pas, elle avait les yeux dans le vide, regardant devant elle, sans vraiment voir ce qui se passait.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda la voix de Ginny, la sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Très bien Gin'. Avoua-t-elle. Je me demandais pourquoi Harry est persuadé que Malfoy est un mangemort

\- Il c'est toujours méfié de Malfoy, ce n'est donc pas étonnant

\- Et l'entrainement ?

\- Super, mais Ron était un peu mou, il ne bloquait pas tout les tirs

\- Je suis sur que tu lui en as fait voir des vertes et des pas mures ! dit Hermione en riant

\- Mais non !

L'expression de la plus jeune des Weasley fit rire la brune. Toutes les deux descendirent à la grande salle. Ginny s'installa près de Dean, dos à la table des vert et argent, Hermione, juste ne face d'elle.

\- Regarde Malfoy. Dit Ginny en se penchant vers la brune

Hermione tourna la tête vers la porte et vis Drago, l'air anxieux, ignorant complètement la rousse qui s'accrochait toujours lui.

\- Il a l'air encore plus blême qu'à l'ordinaire. Remarqua Ginny

\- Ça ne prouve rien. Dit Hermione en se concentrant sur son plat qu'elle remplissait avec soin

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est bizarre, tu ne peux pas le nié.

\- Tu marque un point.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre!_**

 ** _Petite question, qui serait pour d'avoir un devoir a faire avec Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini? Moi j'y vais tout de suite! (désolé à mon chéri T-T) Mais en tout bien tout honneur bien sur! xD (assez dit de bêtises!)_**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres_**

 ** _*réponses aux reviews en mode musique Kpop*_**

 ** _SwanGranger:_** _Et oui, on verra comment Drago finira par se débrouiller! Alala, la rousse... Je crois que celle-là, ça va pas le faire! xD (Non pas que j'ai quoi que se soit avec rousses, je trouve ça très jolie, c'est juste qu'une personne que je n'aime pas est rousse!)_

 _ **Maxine3482** : Hey! et oui, ça commence a se compliquer, mais laissons leur un peu de temps, de profiter de la tranquillité du château... 3:) Et tu as beaucoup d'interrogation... Ben entendu, Drago ne dira pas tout à Hermione, mais on verra comment sa se passera. Blaise reste son meilleur ami (Et non, Crabbe et Goyle ne comptent pas, ils suivent Drago aveuglemment! :P) mais on verra s'il osera tout lui dire. On verra ce que Blaise ferra. En tout cas, contente que ça t'ai plu_

 _ **oskapollock** : contente que ça t'ai plu! voilà la suite. :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Le devoir de potion_

Hermione, comme à son habitude, était l'une des premières devant la salle de potion. Elle attendait près de la porte, appuyer contre le mur, son livre de potion à la main, lisant les recettes qui l'intéressait. Quelques jours plus tôt, le professeur Sluhgorn leur avait promis une surprise qui allait les intéresser grandement, et elle espérait qu'elle devait préparer une potion difficile. Le professeur au ventre bedonnant n'arriva seulement quand tous les élèves furent devant la porte à attendre. Une fois la salle ouverte, chacun retourna à sa place habituelle. Le vieux professeur fit face à ses élèves, et avec un grand sourire, il annonça

\- J'ai décidé de vous faire inventer une potion ! s'exclama-t-il. Par groupe de 3, vous allait me préparer une potion, notant les effets qui vous désirez qu'elle produise, puis les ingrédients qu'elle contient. Je les testerais devant vous plus tard ! Et si votre potion est assez original et sans danger apparent, elle pourrait être publié dans le mensuel de potion, ce qui pourrait valoir son entré dans un livre de potion.

Un brouhaha commença à se faire entendre dans la pièce, signe que tout les élèves approuvaient cette idée, et qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un avec qui faire équipe.

\- J'ai déjà formé les groupes ! s'exclama le professeur en se caressant l'estomac. Granger-Malfoy-Zabini, Potter-Weasley-Finnegan, Parkinson-Brown-Vane, Patil Padma-Goyle-Bones, Crabbe-Finchfletchey-Boot, McMillan-Bulstrode-Patil Parvati. Maintenant, former les groupes et commencer à réfléchir sur le genre de potion que vous voulez créer !

D'un pas trainant, chaque élève se rendit vers une table pour former son groupe. Hermione se dirigea tête haute vers les deux Serpentard rendis que ses amis lui lançaient des : « bon courage ».

\- Coucou Grangy ! dit Drago quand elle s'installa

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir son livre de potion et de le feuilleter.

\- Elle est fâchée ? demanda Blaise

Le blond haussa les épaules puis regarda la brune qui écrivait avec énergie sur son parchemin différent ingrédient. Elle faisait des liens entre eux, notait les effets qu'ils pouvaient produire ensemble, ignorant royalement les deux Serpentard.

\- Granger ? appela Drago

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? On n'est pas ami à ce que je sache ! s'exclama-t-elle. Réfléchi plutôt à quel genre de potion tu voudrais faire !

Le blond se pris cette phrase en pleine figure, comme une gifle. Blaise regarda la jeune fille qui semblait agacé, ne cessant de faire tourner sa plume entre ses doigts fin. Chacun se mit à écrire sur un parchemin le genre de potion qu'il voulait faire.

\- Je propose un philtre d'amour. Dit Hermione

\- Je pensais plus à un dérivé du veritaserum. Dit Blaise. On ne dit plus la vérité, mais on ment

\- Comme si vous aviez besoin de se genre de chose ! s'exclama la brune

\- C'est plus marrant ! dit Zabini

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas marrant d'utiliser une potion qui fait mentir ! pesta la brune

\- Comme si un philtre d'amour peut être utile !

\- Plus utile que ta potion débile

\- C'est ta potion qui est débile Granger

\- Moins que la tienne Zabini

\- Pourquoi ne pas combiner deux genres de potion. Dit Drago pour calmer le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux

\- Je t'écoute. Dit Hermione, l'œil brillant.

Drago avait touché un bon point chez Hermione. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation face à son idée.

\- Une potion qui permet de montrer nos véritables sentiments.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda la jeune fille, septique

\- Et bien, une potion qui à pour effet de faire avouer à celui qui la boit ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour les personnes qui l'entoure.

\- Une combinaison avec l'amortentia qui fait ressortir les sentiments amoureux et le veritaserum qui nous empêche de mentir. C'est brillant ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Blaise ? demanda le blond

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Ils commencèrent à faire une liste des ingrédients qui pouvait convenir mais la cloche sonna avant qu'ils ne finissent.

\- Vous avez une semaine pour finir votre recette ! s'exclama le professeur

\- On pourrait se retrouver à la bibliothèque se soir. Proposa Hermione

Les deux autres dirent oui, avant de sortir. Hermione rejoignit ses amis qui, eux, n'avaient toujours pas d'idée de potion.

\- Hermione ! donne-nous une idée ! je t'en pris ! s'exclama Ron

\- Débrouillez vous ! pesta-t-elle. J'ai déjà du mal avec mon groupe

Elle se mit à avancer à grand pas vers son cours suivant tendis que ses amis la regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Ron

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais elle à raison, elle n'a pas été gâtée avec Malfoy et Zabini.

Hermione se rendit à son cours suivant tout en pestant contre ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas méchant, juste agaçants à lui demander de leur faire leurs devoirs.

\- Fait ceci pour nous Mione ! Mione, tu peux m'aider avec mon devoir ? Mais franchement, je ne suis pas là que pour ça !

\- Calme-toi Granger. On dirait que tu va tuer quelqu'un.

\- Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Comme toi, je vais en cours. Mais tu as l'air agacé

\- Ron et Harry veulent que je les aide pour leur devoir de potion. C'est légèrement agaçant.

\- Se sont des idiots. Dit-il

\- Ne parle pas d'eux dans ses termes ! pesta-t-elle

\- Oh pardon ma reine ! dit-il en riant

Elle rit sous cape avant de partir en cours. Drago Malfoy était quelqu'un de vraiment étrange.

La journée se passa vite, trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Elle devait rejoindre deux Serpentard à la bibliothèque pour faire un devoir de potion, et ce n'étais pas une chose qu'elle qualifierait de « bonne soirée ». Certes, la compagnie de Drago Malfoy n'était pas si mauvaise, mais ce n'étais pas pour autant qu'elle voulait rester avec lui. Tout était embrouillé dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle avait été en vacance, c'était beaucoup plus simple, elle n'avait de compte à ne rendre à personne, mais à Poudlard, tout était différent. Et il y aurait Zabini, personne avec qui elle ne voulait absolument pas rester, surtout qu'il l'avait découverte endormi dans le lit de Drago le lendemain de son anniversaire, alors qu'elle c'était faite passé pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione était la première arrivé à la bibliothèque, son livre de potion et un carnet de note sous le bras ainsi que son sac sur son épaule. Elle se trouva une table en retrait, ne voulant pas faire porter l'attention sur elle. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini n'apparaissent devant elle, tout deux parlant de leurs dernières conquêtes.

\- Alors ? Avec Sparks ? Je ne te savais pas attiré par les rousses

\- Pas spécialement, mais elle n'est pas mal. Je te conseille vivement de la draguer. Elle n'est absolument pas contre…

Hermione se racla la gorge, rappelant sa présence aux deux Serpentard, et aussi pour caché son agacement. Le blond lui lança un regard charmeur, qui lui valu une oreillarde noir. Elle ouvrit son livre de potion tendis que Blaise interrogeait Drago du regard, qui haussa des épaules pour seul réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

\- On devrait s'y mettre, parce que n'oubliait pas qu'en plus de notre fiche théorique, on devra faire nous même la potion afin de donner un échantillon au professeur pour qu'il la test.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête avant de se mettre au travail. Au bout de deux heures, Hermione décréta que s'en était assez, qu'ils reprendraient le jour suivant. Elle partit de la salle presqu'en courant. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Voilà presque cinq jour que le groupe Granger-Malfoy-Zabini travaillait sans relâche sur leur potion. Hermione devait l'admettre, Drago et Blaise étaient plutôt sympas. En tout cas, elle était étonnée que le métis n'ait pas fait de blague sur elle, étant donné qu'elle avait couché avec Drago. Malgré les airs qu'ils se donnaient, les deux Serpentard ne couchaient pas vraiment à tout vas, c'était juste une rumeur, comme ils le lui avaient expliqué un soir, lorsqu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque. Hermione avait aussi eu beaucoup de demande de ses amis concernant leur devoir en potion qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à finir, ce qui avait fini par l'énervé, et jeter un froid entre elle et ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle leur en voulait puisqu'ils ne venaient la voir que pour les cours, et ils ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble, et eux, trouvaient que rien ne clochaient.

Le week-end passa à une vitesse hallucinante pour les sixièmes années qui avait plusieurs devoirs à rendre, et bien sur, Hermione avait terminé les siens biens en avance. Elle avait même trouvé le temps d'aider Ginny pour ses devoirs et trainer un peu avec elle en dehors de ses moments d'aide. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas passé de temps avec Drago et Blaise, mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle n'avait pas osé dire à Ginny pour Drago, elle craignait sa réaction, même si elle était sa meilleure amie. Mais elle se promit de lui en parler.

Le lundi était enfin arrivé, heureusement, ou malheureusement pour les sixièmes années puisqu'il était tant de rendre leur devoir de potion. Du moins la partit théorique, les groupes devaient encore préparer leur potion afin de rendre un échantillon au professeur Sluhgorn. Ce matin là, Hermione était extrêmement excité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ginny en riant

\- Aujourd'hui, on va préparer la potion qu'on a inventé, et si elle est réussit, on va avoir une bonne chance, mais si elle est assez original, on pourrait peut-être être publié dans un le mensuel de potion !

\- Tu passes avec qui ?

\- Malfoy et Zabini

\- Sérieux ?

\- Il ne sont pas si affreux qu'il en ont l'air Gin'.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'ai quand même passé plusieurs heures en leur compagnies pour un fichu devoir. Et ils sont assez intelligent aussi, quelque chose d'insoupçonné chez les serpents.

Ginny se mit à rire avant de blêmir. Hermione suivit le regard de son amie et remarqua que Dean Thomas venait d'entrer dans la grande salle.

\- Encore une dispute ? demanda Hermione, inquiète

\- Je te raconterais plus tard, si tu veux bien.

\- Evidement.

\- J'y vais.

Hermione hocha la tête et fini son petit déjeuné – totalement français – avant de filer pour ne pas parler avec Dean qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas, mais elle pouvait retarder l'échéance. Au final, elle était vraiment en avance devant la salle de potion. Elle s'installa par terre et ouvrit un livre pour s'occuper.

\- Tiens, regarder qui est là, à sa place, comme toutes les vermines de son espère ! vit la voix de Pensy Parkinson qui venait d'arriver devant la salle de potion

\- Pensy… dit Drago. La ferme ! je ne suis pas d'humeur pour t'entendre jacasser inutilement.

Hermione leva les yeux et remarqua le petit groupe de Serpentard. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour que le cours commence. La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers Pensy.

\- Et ta place elle est où Parkinson ? dans le lit de tous les mecs de Poudlard ? Ta réputation est déjà toute faite tu sais ?

La Serpentard regarda Hermione avec de grand yeux tendis que tout le monde autour d'elle riait. Hermione fit un petit sourire avant d'entrer dans la salle que le professeur venait juste d'ouvrir. Elle se dirigea alors vers la paillasse que partageais généralement les deux Serpentard avec qui elle travaillait. Plus personne n'avait osé parler après l'intervention de la brune. Seul Drago souriait. Lui et Blaise s'installèrent à la table où était assise Hermione.

\- Bien envoyé. Commenta Blaise

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour amuser la galerie Zabini. C'est juste qu'elle m'a agacé !

\- Mais la dernière fois vous…

Blaise n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une baguette était collé sous son nez.

\- Tu ne parle pas de ça Zabini ! Pas ici !

Quand le professeur se tourna vers eux, Hermione avait déjà rangé sa baguette et arborait un grand sourire impatient. Blaise avait les yeux exorbités et Drago ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Lorsque le calme fut totalement revenu, le professeur leur permis de commencer leur potion. Le groupe Granger-Zabini-Malfoy était plutôt serein, étant donné le nombre d'heures passé à bucher dessus ensemble et chacun de leur côté.

\- Blaise, va chercher les ingrédients. Ordonna Drago

\- Quoi ? mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça

Le métis partit en ronchonnant tendis que Drago préparait le plan de travail et qu'Hermione vérifiait une dernière fois leur recette. Une fois tout en place, ils commencèrent la potion sans difficulté. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. La potion passa du transparent au bleu pâle, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Ils avançaient bien, et dans la bonne direction. Avec un peu de chance, leur potion serrais réussit. Elle nota les avancé de la potion, « au cas où ». À une table, il y eu une explosion. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Il s'agissait de Simmus qui venait de faire exploser la potion de son groupe, au grand damne d'Harry et Ron qui étaient couvert de suif noir. Le professeur les envoya directement à l'infirmerie. La brune secoua la tête, ce qui fit bouger paresseusement ses boucles brunes puis elle reprit le travail. La potion pris une teinte lavande plutôt mignonne. Ils étaient à mit chemin. La potion devrait être rose pastel et inodore. Hermione s'en réjouissait. Un cri vint troubler la tranquillité du travail. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que le contenu du chaudron du groupe dans lequel se trouvait Crabbe venait d'essayer d'attaquer Parvati. Le professeur pu métriser la potion-monstre et tout le monde fini de préparer sa potion.

Quand le cours se termina, la potion du groupe Malfoy-Granger-Zabini avait la couleur souhaité, et semblait parfaite. Blaise remplit trois fioles et pris le parchemin contenant la recette pour la donner au professeur. Hermione était vraiment heureuse du résultat, et espérait une bonne note.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Désolé! Chapitre un peu court, je l'avoue. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire de modification, j'étais trop crevé! désolé encore!_**

 ** _En tout cas, bonne lecture._**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir_**

 ** _ScPotter:_** _Contente que ça t'ai plus. J'espère que ça continuera comme ça_

 _ **SwanGranger** : Pour les effets il faut attendre! Il faut quand même vérifier si ce n'est pas dangereux! xD Contente que ça te plaise. Aurais-tu lit ma fic quand je n'étais pas là ? xD_

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : Club de Slug et Révélation_

Hermione fut étonné de trouver une enveloppe ivoire sur sa table de chevet, portant un cachet vert émeraude avec un « S ». « A moins que Salazar Serpentard ne m'envois un mot parce que j'ai fricoté avec un garçon de sa maison, je ne vois pas vraiment qui aurait pu m'envoyer cette lettre » se dit-elle. Sauf qu'elle vit la même enveloppe sur la table de chevet de Ginny. « Espérons que se n'est pas une mauvais blague des Serpentard ». Elle l'ouvrit alors. Il s'agissait d'une invitation qui provenait directement du professeur Sluhgorn en personne, lui demandant de participer à son « club ». Elle n'en avait pas spécialement envie mais elle se sentait obligé d'y aller. Du mois pour accompagné Ginny, surtout que celle-ci se disputait souvent avec Dean et qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps à pleurer.

Hermione était assise sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry était assis à sa droite tendis que Ron faisait la tête dans le fauteuil à la gauche du canapé.

\- Harry je comprends, mais pourquoi Hermione ? demanda-t-il pour la vingtième fois

\- Parce qu'elle est brillante. Répondit Harry, également pour la vingtième fois

Ce fut la fois de trop pour Hermione. Elle se leva précipitamment en fusillant le roux du regard.

\- Tu n'es qu'un abruti Ronald ! pesta-t-elle en partant

Elle sortit de la salle commune sans porter attention au brun qui enguirlandait son meilleur ami parce que celui-ci lui avait fait de la peine. Elle se dirigea vers le parc.

\- Abruti ! tu n'es qu'un abrutit Ronald ! pesta-t-elle

\- Un problème ? demanda une voix à sa droite

Elle se retourna pour voir Blaise Zabini, seul.

\- Ah, Zabini. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien, je t'ai vu venir ici, tu semblais contrarier

\- On n'est pas ami.

\- Je sais, et c'est là tout l'intérêt ma chère !

Elle sourit malgré elle.

\- Ronald ne comprend pas pourquoi je fais partit du club de Sluhgorn et pas lui… Il comprend parfaitement pour Harry, mais pas pour moi

\- Moi aussi j'en fais partit. Et c'est normal que Weasley n'en fasse pas partit, qui s'intéresserait à lui ?

La jeune fille rougit.

\- Toi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Zabini !

\- Et Dray dans tout ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il sait que tu aimes Weasley ?

\- Je ne suis pas marié avec lui tout de même. Je fais ce que je veux ! Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui faire de toute façon ?

\- Il semble intéressé par toi, et il n'aime pas partager.

\- Zabini, je vais encore ce que je veux à ce que je sache. Je gère ma vie comme veux.

\- Si tu le dis

Hermione entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna pour voir Ginny s'approcher, tout sourire, une enveloppe à la main.

\- Bonjour Zabini. Dit-elle en arrivant à leur auteur

\- Weasley. Fit le métis. Bon j'y vais. A un de ses jours Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda la rousse quand Blaise fut partit

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle ne voulait pas mentir d'avantage à sa meilleure amie.

\- Il m'a vu passer, j'étais assez énervé, du coup il est venu me parler.

\- Etrange non ?

\- Pas tant que ça, on est devenu à peu près ami, du moins si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Enfin bref, en tout cas il voulait savoir ce qui m'arrivait.

\- Qui est ?

\- Ton frère m'a prit la tête parce qu'il ne comprend pas que je sois accepté dans le club de Slug !

\- Quel abruti, si je l'attrape, je le tue !

\- Laisse. Et j'ai vu que toi aussi tu avais eu une lettre ! C'est super !

\- Oui, et non…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça n'a pas plu à Dean que je sois dans ce club, surtout qu'Harry y est.

Hermione attrapa sa meilleure amie par les épaules et la serra contre elle.

\- En tout cas, on y est toute les deux !

\- Oui ! ça te dit qu'on passe l'après-midi à discuter ? juste nous deux

\- Evidemment !

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le parc, bras dessus, bras dessous tout en papotant.

\- Dit moi Hermi, tu as des vu sur quelqu'un ?

\- Pas vraiment. Fit-elle en rougissant

\- Arrête ! pas de ça avec moi !

\- Bon, d'accord ! Il est vrai que je craque un peu sur un garçon, mais juste un petit peu. Et pendant les vacances j'ai eu un petit flirt.

\- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! s'indigna la brune

\- Au Terrier ? tu es folle ! tu es la seule à connaitre tout de moi !

\- Tu parles de ton côté obscure ?

\- Très drôle ! Enfin bref, j'ai eu un petit flirt, mais c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ?

\- On a passé de bon moment ensemble, il y a eu un semblant d'amitié, mais aucune possibilité d'avoir quelque chose de plus entre nous.

\- Et tu as ? je veux dire… couché avec lui ?

\- Oui. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ginny ! Je sais que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée de faire ça mais c'est arrivé comme ça. On était en vacance, loin de la réalité, on s'entendait super bien. On a voulu se faire une dernière soirée, et puis d'une chose à l'autre, on en est arrivé là.

\- Wah… et c'est qui ? Un beau français ?

\- Non, un Anglais, comme nous. En vacance

\- Tu comptes le revoir ? Et comment il s'appelle ?

\- Je ne pense pas le revoir, on… vit dans deux mondes totalement différents. Et pour sont nom, je préfèrerais le garder pour moi… Pour le moment

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Si Gin', mais c'est compliqué.

\- Mione !

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai honte, ou si j'ai peur que tu te mettes en colère.

Ginny soupira. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Hermione.

\- Bon, je vais te poser des questions, et tu me dis oui ou non.

\- Je veux avant tout que tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne, et de ne pas te fâcher après moi

\- Promis. C'est un sorcier sang-pur?

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce qu'il fait partit d'un monde différent du tiens, tu es une née moldu ! Donc c'est forcément un Sang pur.

\- Bonne déduction.

\- Je sais. Alors, il est à Poudlard, puisqu'il vit en Angleterre. Chez les Serdaigles ?

\- Non

\- Pouffsouffle ?

\- Non

\- Gryffondor ?

\- Non

\- Serpentard… bon, je le connais ?

\- Oui. Difficile de ne pas le connaitre

\- Même année que toi ? plus jeune ? plus âgé ?

\- Même année, même si techniquement il est plus jeune que moi d'un an[1].

\- Il joue au Quidditch ?

\- Oui

\- Ça réduit les choses. Quel poste ?

\- Tu avais dit que je répondait par Oui ou Non (Ginny la regarda avec une petite moue adorable) Bon ! Attrapeur… dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix

\- Non ?

Au lieu des cris, Hermione fit face à un air ahuri de la jeune Weasley.

\- Gin ? demanda Hermione

\- Tu as… toi et Malfoy ! Oh Merlin !

\- Tu m'en veux ? je veux dire, tu es fâché face à ça !

\- Quoi ? Non ! tu es ma meilleure amie ! Ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé avant.

\- Je n'osais pas. Et surtout pas au Terrier !

Hermione fit un petit sourire à sa meilleure amie. La rousse la prit par les épaules en souriant.

\- Par Morgane, comment c'est arrivé ? Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer ! Raconte-moi tout, sans omettre aucun détail !

Hermione partit dans un rire avant de parler de son expérience à sa meilleure amie, lui racontant en détail tous les moments passé avec le blond.

\- C'est sur lui que tu craques ? demanda Ginny à la fin du récit de son amie

\- Non… Pas vraiment. (Regard pénétrant de Ginevra Weasley) Je ne nie pas qu'il m'attire, mais c'est physique, purement physique. Il n'y a aucun sentiment romantique entre nous.

\- Alors sur qui ?

\- Ton frère

\- Ahah, j'en ai 5

\- Ronald

Ginny eu une crise de toux en entendant cela.

\- Ronald ? Hermione sérieusement ! Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire

\- Je ne sais pas Ginny, mais c'est depuis un moment que je vois ton frère de manière différente. Je ressens quelque chose pour lui.

\- Tu imagines sortir avec mon frère ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Disons que c'est confus pour moi depuis le début de l'année. Après la deuxième année, j'ai sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent entre Ron et Moi, et là, il y a Malfoy qui se rajoute à l'équation.

\- Tu es perdu ?

\- Exactement. Et toi ? Avec Dean

\- Ça va, même si on se dispute assez souvent. Mais j'imagine que c'est ce qui se passe dans un couple

\- J'imagine aussi. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de Modèle. Je veux dire, je suis resté avec Viktor à peine 8 mois. On se disputait rarement, puisqu'il passait son temps à me regarder étudier ou à s'entrainer pour le tournoi.

L'horloge de Poudlard sonna, annonçant l'heure du repas. Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent pour se rendre à la grande salle, tout en discutant.

\- Je compte sur toi Gin', tu ne parles de ça à personne

T'inquiète ma chérie.

* * *

[1] Hermione est née en 1995 (1979 dans l'histoire d'origine), alors que la plupart des élèves de cette année (dont Drago), sont né en 1996 (1980 dans l'histoire d'origine)


	12. Chapter 12

**_Salut tout le monde! voilà mon chapitre. Le 13 est en cours d'écriture, et je ne sais pas trop quand je vais le finir, j'ai un nouveau devoir de 3h et énormément de chose a réviser. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux_**

 ** _Une petite review sa fait toujours plaisir!_**

 ** _En tout cas, bonne lecture!_**

 ** _SwanGranger:_** _Ginny reste la meilleure amie d'Hermione, et j'aime me dire qu'une meilleure amie accepte tout ce que tu fais, même si au fond elle pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Elle accepte les personnes que tu aimes, même si elle a envie de l'enterrer quelque part au fond d'une forêt. Et oui, la technique du oui/non est la chose infaillible! xD Moi aussi j'aime bien, et c'est toujours utile d'avoir un complice quelque part!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : Problème à Pré-au-lard_

Les cours s'enchainaient et les semaines aussi, sans que les élèves ne s'en rendent compte. La routine c'étais installé à Poudlard. Hermione révisait jusqu'à tard, aidait Ginny, subissait les plaintes d'Harry et Ron concernant les devoirs… C'était enfin le mois de Décembre, pour le plus grand bonheur des plus jeunes (en dessous de la cinquième année) car cela signifiait que les vacances étaient proches, mais pour les plus âgés, c'était synonyme d'examen blanc. Mais une chose pouvait égailler les élèves à partir de la troisième année, la première sortit à pré-au-lard. Sans oublier que la neige commençait déjà à tomber. Hermione était impatiente de pouvoir aller faire un tour dans la librairie avant d'aller s'acheter des bonbons. Elle aurait aimé partir avec Ginny, mais cette dernière avait décidé d'y allé avec son petit ami.

Hermione suivait Harry et Ron à travers le chemin enneigé. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait toujours aimé les jours de neiges. Les pleines recouverte d'une poudre blanche, noël qui approchait… C'était sa période préféré. Sans oublier qu'elle pouvait faire des bonhommes de neiges. La jeune fille sautillait presque en marchant. Le matin-même, elle avait contacté sa tante au sujet du cadeau de Noël de ses parents, deux billets pour un séjour de 2 semaines en Australie, dans un petit bungalow appartenant à un ami de la famille. Et elle, elle resterait à Poudlard. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle aurait la bibliothèque à sa disposition et même si Harry et Ron ne restait pas, elle saurait s'amuser.

\- J'ai trouvé quoi offrir à mes parents ! lança Hermione en souriant

\- Une nouvelle biographie d'une personne moldu ? demanda Ronald

\- Non ! Un voyage ! Pour eux deux !

\- Mais Hermione, l'avion et tout ça coute cher !

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir participé ! Mon oncle et ma tante aussi ! Et ils logeront chez un ami qui part au Japon pour deux mois ! J'ai juste eu l'idée.

\- Avion ? demanda Ron

\- C'est une machine qui permet aux moldu de se déplacer partout dans le monde. Un peut comme un portoloin mais en plus lent. Dit Harry

Hermione s'avançait tranquillement tendis que les deux garçons trainaient derrière elle. Ils faisaient des messes-basses.

\- Elle à l'air enjoué. Dit Ronald

\- C'est sur. Mais tu lui as dit qu'on part…

\- Pas encore. Mais si ses parents partent en voyage, elle se retrouvera seule. Je veux dire, je pensais qu'elle retournerait chez elle comme chaque année

\- Pas comme chaque année, n'oubli pas qu'elle à passé le noël de l'année dernière avec nous.

Ron ne répondit rien. Harry avait raison. D'ordinaire, Hermione allait chez ses parents pour les fêtes de Noël, mais pendant leur cinquième année, elle était venue au Square Grimaud. Mais pour Ron ça avait été une exception, seulement parce que son père avait subi une attaque, et qu'elle voulait passer voir comment il allait. Il adorait Hermione, c'est sur, mais elle était très proche de sa famille, et il sentait qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout parfois.

\- On devrait lui dire, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Harry

\- Ouais. Hermione ? appela Ronald

Mais l'intéressé était déjà arrêté, elle regardait quelqu'un ou quelque chose au loin, près du Pub de Rosemerta.

\- Hein ? fit-Elle en se retournant

\- On a quelque chose à te dire. Fit Harry

\- Vous ne restez pas à Poudlard c'est ça ?

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda Ron

\- Ginny m'en a parlé, quand je lui ai annoncé que je resterais ici. Elle voulait que je vienne mais j'ai décliné

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. On pourrait s'amuser tous ensemble !

\- C'est gentil Harry, mais j'ai envie de rester à Poudlard, et en plus j'aurais la bibliothèque, je pourrais avancer dans mes devoirs.

\- Mais tu vas être toute seule ! s'exclama Ron

\- Pas forcément. Il y a d'autres élèves qui restent. Et je pourrais développer la S.A.L.E. !

\- Pas beaucoup ! Harry et moi somment rester en première année. Contra Ron

\- Et j'y suis resté aussi en troisième année ! fit Harry

\- C'était pour ta sécurité Harry. Tout le monde pensait que Sirius était dangereux.

\- Mais l'année dernière tu es passé au Square !

\- Ronald, s'il te plait. Mrs Weasley m'a déjà envoyé une lettre et je lui ai répondu négativement. J'adore venir chez toi Ronald, ta mère est adorable et ses repas délicieux, mais j'ai envie de rester ici. Je ne suis jamais resté pendant les vacances d'hiver. Sans oublier que je pourrais finir tout mes devoirs. Et j'aurais enfin l'occasion de lire toute la journée sans que personne ne vienne me déranger !

\- Tu parles de nous ? demanda Harry

\- Non ! des filles de mon dortoir. Venez, allons boire un verre !

Les deux garçons ne dirent rien de plus. Ils savaient que quand Hermione Granger avait une idée, elle n'en démordait pas. Mais pourquoi une telle envie de rester enfermer au château pour toute la durée des vacances avait-elle prit Hermione ? Harry se le demandait. Mais bon, la connaissant, elle irait trainer à la bibliothèque toute la journée, elle tricoterait des milliers de bonnet et d'écharpes (ce qui faisait que plus aucun elfe ne voulait nettoyer la tour nord) et elle mangerait du gâteau au chocolat devant le feu, un pavé (au-delà de 200 pages ce n'est plus un livre !) à la main. Et la jeune fille ne risquait rien au château !

Assis à une table chez Rosemerta, les trois adolescents riaient et parlaient devant une bière au beurre. Le professeur Sluhgorn apparu devant eux, une bouteille à la main.

\- Harry mon ami ! dit-il, jovial

\- Professeur. Répondit Harry, un sourire forcé aux lèvres

\- J'espère que je vous verrais à mon repas de Noël ! Et vous aussi miss Granger !

\- Absolument. Dit la jeune fille tout en donnant un coup de pied à Harry pour qu'il réagisse

\- Bien sur ! lança le survivant en souriant.

\- Bon je vous laisse. Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Wendel

\- C'est Weasley… reprit Ron

\- C'est cela.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ? demanda Harry

\- Oh, je le connaissais quand il n'était encore qu'un Balai ! Oh professeur McGonagall !

Le professeur de potion partit en direction du groupe de professeurs qui venait d'entrer dans la taverne. Ron se rembrunit. Il était vexé de la façon dont le professeur de potion l'avait ignoré, surtout qu'il avait apprit que Ginny faisait partit de son club. En tournant la tête, il remarqua Ginny en train d'embrasser Dean Thomas.

\- Oh Merlin. Murmura Ron. On devrait y aller

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione tout en sirotant sa boisson

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir Ginny se faire bécoter alors que je suis à deux tables d'elle

\- Franchement Ronald, Laisse là vivre ! elle a bien le droit de bécoter qui elle veut comme tout le monde. Si elle se tournait et qu'elle voyait l'un de nous bécoter quelqu'un, elle ne ferait pas une scène

\- Parce que tu as envie de bécoter quelqu'un ? demanda Harry

\- Ou… Non ! Bon je vais aller à la librairie, je vous retrouve chez Honey Duck plus tard !

Elle s'essuya la bouche et s'enfuit presque du pub. Pourquoi elle avait dit ça ? Franchement. Hermione se dirigea vers la librairie, seul endroit où elle aimait réellement venir quand elle était à Pré-au-lard. L'odeur des livres la rendait heureuse. Lorsqu'elle entra, la libraire la salua gentiment. Elle lui sourit avant de monter à l'étage pour regarder les livres qu'il y avait.

\- Salut. Fit une voix dans son dos

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Drago Malfoy. Il avait l'ai plus blême qu'à l'ordinaire, et il semblait légèrement effrayé.

\- Salut. Tu es seul ici ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse

\- Oui. Blaise et Pensy sont partit acheter des bonbons. Et comme je t'ai vu entrer, je t'ai suivit.

Autant dire les choses comme elles sont… Hermione sourit avant de retourner à la consultation des livres.

\- Tu rentres chez toi ? demanda Drago au bout d'un moment

Hermione reposa un livre, qu'elle avait trouvé for intéressant mais qui n'était pas dans son budget (6 Gallions… Rien que ça !), avant de répondre.

\- Non. Je reste à Poudlard. J'ai offert un voyage en amoureux à mes parents pour noël. Du coup je vais rester ici

\- Et tu ne part pas avec… tes amis ?

\- Non, pas envie. Mais comment tu sais qu'ils partent ?

\- Je les ai entendus parler de ça dans les couloirs il y a deux jours. Weasley disait que ça ne servait à rien de t'en parler puisque tu irais chez tes parents, et Potter disait qu'il fallait que tu le saches quand même.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de commencer à descendre.

\- Granger ? appela le blond

\- Qu…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir de parler qu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Passé la surprise, elle lui rendit son baiser, passant ses bras autour de son cou tendis qu'il lui enserrait la taille. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Hermione toussota.

\- Je vais y aller, Harry et Ron m'attendent.

\- Euh… ouais. Au faite, moi aussi je reste

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de partir en courant jusqu'à chez Honey Duck. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant Harry et Ron qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Embrasser encore une fois Drago Malfoy. La situation était des plus étranges. Elle avait eu envie de la faire, tout simplement. Comme lors du voyage en France. Une envie. La jeune brune souriait bêtement.

De son côté, Drago passa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de sourire. Granger était une fille si intéressante. Elle lui plaisait depuis un moment. Il attrapa le livre que la jeune fille avait pris un peu plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais Granger ? demanda-t-il en souriant

Il prit le livre avant de se diriger vers la caisse. Une fois réglé, il sortit de la petite boutique avant de repartir vers le château d'un pas vif, sans attendre Pensy ou Blaise. Il ne prit même pas le temps de voir où se trouvait Hermione.

Hermione marchait en compagnie de Ron et Harry pour retourner au château. Harry avait fait le plein de bonbon pour ses vacances avec Ronald. Même si cela gênait le rouquin qu'Harry paye tout le temps quand ils allaient quelque part il s'y faisait, étant donné qu'Harry lui disait qu'il le remboursait en l'accueillant chez lui à chaque vacance, plus précisément dans sa chambre. Hermione les trouvait adorable, comme de vrai frère. Harry avait vite été adopté chez les Weasley. La jeune Gryffondor marchait d'un air guilleret, sautillant presque.

\- Hermione est devenu folle ! murmura Ron à Harry

\- Je t'ai entendu Ronald ! dit Hermione en les attrapant tout les deux par les épaules.

\- Je disais que tu étais radieuse !

\- T'es bête Ron !

La jeune fille se mit à rire avec les deux garçons. Bras dessus bras dessous et en rigolant, le trio d'or partit vers le château. Mais une dispute attira leur attention.

\- Laisse ça Katty ! Sérieusement ! Lâche ça !

\- Laisse-moi Marie ! je dois le faire !

Les deux filles devant eux étaient des septièmes années de Gryffondor Marie tira sur quelque chose qui était dans les mains de Katty. Et tout à coup, Katty s'effondra dans la neige en hurlant avant de se mettre à se contorsionné, et d'être balayé de droite à gauche comme une poupée de chiffon. Et d'un coup, elle se retrouva dans le ciel, les bras écarté, hurlant à la mort.

\- Katty ! appela Marie, impuissante

Les trois adolescents s'approchèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Harry. Katty !

La force qui retenait Katty semblait l'avoir lâcher car elle commença à retomber. Heureusement qu'Hermione était vif de sa baguette et grâce à un sortilège fit atterrir la jeune fille inconsciente en douceur. Les lourds pas d'Hagrid se firent entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-il

\- On n'en sait rien ! dit Hermione

\- C'est arrivé quand elle a touché le collier. Dit Marie

\- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Fit le semi-géant. Et Harry, ne touche pas le collier avec tes doigts, juste avec l'emballage.

Le groupe d'adolescent suivirent Hagrid vers le château, inquiet.

Harry, Ron, Marie et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall. Elle y était présente en compagnie de Rogue. Elle invita Marie à parler.

\- On était aux trois Balai, et Katty c'est rendu aux toilettes. Quand elle est revenue, elle avait un paquet à la main en disant qu'elle devait absolument le ramener. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait le redéposer mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Ensuite on c'est disputé et elle a touché le collier avant de faire des choses étranges, elle c'est mit à hurler avant de convulser et de s'élever dans le ciel.

\- Vous savez pour qui elle devait ramener le collier ? demanda le professeur Rogue

\- Non professeur, elle ne l'a pas dit.

\- Merci miss Kingston. Vous pouvez y aller. Alors professeur? demanda le professeur de métamorphose

\- Et bien, miss Bell à encore de la chance d'être en vie. Commenta Séverus. C'est un puissant sortilège de magie noir

\- C'est Malfoy ! dit Harry. C'est forcément lui ! Il est partit dans l'allée des Embrumes !

Hermione lui flanqua un coup dans les côtes en lui faisant de gros yeux.

\- On n'accuse pas sans preuve Mr Potter. Lança l'ancien professeur de potion. Et on ne les espionne pas non plus

\- Mais… Professeur ! Je connais Katty. Elle ne ferait de mal à personne, pas volontairement en tout cas. Et je l'ai vu à la sortit de l'entrainement, elle était tout à fait normal. Elle a surement était ensorcelé. Je vous dis que c'est Malfoy !

\- Harry, tu n'as pas de preuve ! murmura Hermione. Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est lui simplement parce que tu le penses.

\- Miss Granger à raison Mr Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas accuser quelqu'un simplement parce que vous pensez que ça pourrait être lui. Dit le professeur McGonagall

\- Je vais aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledor. Dit Séverus

Minerva hocha la tête.

\- Je peux y aller ? demanda Marie

\- Bien sur. Allez-vous reposer.

Une fois que Marie et le professeur Rogue soit partit, Minerva se tourna vers eux et les regarda.

\- Pourquoi, quand il se passe quelque chose, il faut que ça soit toujours vous trois ?

\- Vous savez professeur, dit Ron, je me pose la même question depuis 6 ans.

La directrice des rouges et or les laissa partir. Une fois sortit, Hermione frappa Harry à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Ça va pas de dire ça ? tu veux que Rogue nous mettes en retenue ? demanda-t-elle

\- Ou pire ! fit Ron. Mettre du poison dans nos jus de citrouille pour avoir osez mal parler de son chouchou !

\- Tu exagère Ron. Dit Harry en riant. Et Hermione, ça fait mal !

La jeune fille lui fit les gros yeux, la bouche pincée. Même si elle trouvait que le geste d'Harry était idiot, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il pouvait y avoir du vrai là dedans… Elle secoua la tête, non, impossible, il était trop jeune de toute façon. Il avait tous justes 16 ans.

\- Bon. Admit Harry. J'ai agit sans réfléchir, mais je le pense toujours, c'est un Mangemort !

\- Il. Est. Trop. Jeune ! martela Hermione. Tu es agaçant avec ça

\- Pourquoi tu le défends ? demanda Ron

\- Je ne le défends pas, j'annonce des faits.

La jeune fille partit vers la tour des Gryffondors sans attendre ses amis. Elle semblait plus triste qu'autre chose. Ron regarda Hermione partir avant de tourner la tête vers Harry.

\- Elle est de plus en plus étrange. Dit-il

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Avoua Harry. Je veux dire, ne pas nous en vouloir de partir alors qu'elle reste ici, refuser de venir au Terrier, prendre la défense de Malfoy…

\- C'est bizarre.

\- En tout cas, maintenant je dois prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer Katty pour le match de la semaine prochaine.

\- J'avais complètement oublié le match. Avoua Ron, complètement pâle

Harry sourit et le prit par ses épaules.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledor, on se voit plus tard

\- Ouais

\- Et ne fait pas de remarque à Hermione, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle nous fasse la tête. Ou alors on peut dire au revoir à nos Acceptable !

\- Si elle entend ça Harry, on est mort, tu le sais.

\- Je sais, mais on n'est pas amis avec elle que pour les devoirs. C'est juste qu'elle va nous faire la tête et refusera pour une période indéterminé de nous aider.

De son côté, Hermione s'allongea sur son lit sans grâce. Elle avait juste envie d'oublier ce qui c'était passé.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Voiiiiilà le nouveau chapitre! Oui, Noël est fini, mais bon, ça ne fait pas de mal._**

 ** _Donnez moi vos avis dans les Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que vous avez à dire, et ça me donne parfois des idées._**

 ** _SwanGranger:_** _Des bisous de Malfoy, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ça! *o*. Et oui, on verra comment ça évolue vraiment. Bien sur, le fait que notre petit Drago soit presque Mangemort pose un réel problème, mais le serra-t-il vraiment au final? ;) Connaissant Harry et Ron, ne finiront-ils pas par mettre leur nez dedans? Un Noël avec Malfoy c'est juste classe c'est tout, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour ça! Juste sa présence fait la perfection du moment *mode fangirl*_

 ** _Bonne lecture! j'espère que ça vous plaira!_**

 ** _biiiisous!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : Noël blanc et illusions (partie 1)_

Hermione était assise à la grande table en compagnie de Ginny. C'était le départ en vacance et tout le monde était euphorique à cette idée. Elle n'avait pas reparlé avec Harry et Ron de l'affaire « Drago Malfoy jeune Mangemort ». En faite, elle avait fait mine de rien.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas Mione. Dit Ginny

\- J'aurais aimé, mais tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de devoir. Et j'ai encore plein de choses à faire pour la SALE !

Harry et Ron débarquèrent dans la grande salle tout sourire, leur valise derrière eux.

\- Tu me surveilles ses deux là ! Qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs de vacances

\- Chef oui Chef ! Au faite Mione, je sais que tu restes avant tout pour un garçon ! Tu devras me raconter tout ça

\- Si tu es sage Ginny, si tu es sage

\- Comme toujours

\- Vu que tu as grandis avec Fred et Georges…

\- L'avantage avec eux, c'est qu'ils m'ont apprit que tout est possible lorsqu'on a suffisamment de culot. Mais je suis toujours sage

\- C'est vrai que faire rater la potion d'une Serpentarde parce qu'elle disait qu'elle coucherait bien avec Harry et lancer des _Chauve-furie_ fait de toi la fille la plus sage

\- Ahah… tu peux parler, Miss-je-cache-ma-vrai-personnalité-à-tout-le-monde !

\- Sauf que toi tu es au courant, donc ce n'est pas à tout le monde. Bon, et l'autre…

Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit les deux garçons. Hermione la suivit à distance, même si elle n'avait fait aucune remarque, elle en voulait encore aux deux garçons. Une fois l'au revoir terminé, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle se sentit enfin respirer, entouré de tous ses livres. Elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour voir un blond aux yeux gris qui lui souriaient.

\- Hey ! fit-il

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Savoir si tu voulais venir marcher dans le parc avec moi

\- Pourquoi pas ? Dommage qu'il ne neige pas plus que ça !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc

\- J'adore faire des bonhommes de neige[1], depuis que je suis toute petite.

\- Je n'en ai jamais fait. Avoua Drago

\- Je les faisais de façon assez étrange. Quand j'avais 3 ans, je faisais léviter la neige pour ne pas avoir froid aux mains. Une chance que nos voisin n'ai rien vu !

Drago sourit en imaginant une petite Hermione pas plus haute que 3 pommes faisant léviter une gerbe de neige. Il regarda la jeune fille tendrement

\- Tu veux qu'on aille en faire un ? fini-t-elle par demander

\- Euh… J'en sais rien. Dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

\- Allez ! viens !

Le blond fini par la suivre à contre cœur, il avait encore certaines choses à faire dans la salle sur demande et il n'avait que trop tardé. En réalité, il était surtout partagé. Il était heureux de passer un peu de temps avec la jeune fille, mais il voulait également réussir sa mission coute que coute. Il savait que cela allait leur briser le cœur, sauf que pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il voulait tenter le coup quand même.

Dans le parc du château, il y avait déjà une bonne couche de neige sur le sol. Hermione entreprit de former une énorme boule avec la neige qu'elle trouvait sous le regard interrogateur de Drago.

\- Tu comptes venir m'aider ? demanda-t-elle. C'est plus drôle à deux tu sais ?

Méfiant, Drago s'approcha. Il commença à aider Hermione à entasser la neige jusqu'à former une première boule assez grosse.

\- Fait en une moyenne et moi j'en fais une plus petite. Dit-elle

Drago devait se l'avouer, il s'amusait bien à créer cette chose totalement inutile. Une fois le corps assemblé, Hermione attrapa des petits cailloux pour en faire les yeux, la bouche et des boutons. Drago la regardait s'amuser comme une enfant dans la neige et il trouvait ça adorable. D'un coup de baguette, la brune métamorphosa une brindille en carotte et une autre en écharpe.

\- Tu peux me prendre deux branches ? demanda-t-elle en souriant

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Les bras du bonhomme

\- Il sera vivant après ?

\- Non. Mais c'est quand même amusant

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était pleine de surprise, et il se surprit à aimer ça. Sans qu'il s'y attende, il reçut une boule de neige derrière l'oreille. Hermione éclata de rire en le voyant autant désarçonné.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça Granger ?

Il se mit alors à courir derrière la jeune fille tout en lui lançant de la neige qu'elle esquivait habillement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par l'attraper et tous les deux tombèrent dans la neige. Les cheveux de la brune étaient étalés sur le sol, formant un halo brun dans la blancheur de la neige. Drago se positionna au-dessus de la jeune fille.

\- Soumet-toi Granger ! dit-il

\- Dans tes rêves Malfoy !

Elle attrapa une gerbe de neige et l'écrasa sur la figure du blond en riant.

\- Tu es sur de ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda-t-il. Ma vengeance sera terrible !

\- J'ai peur ! minauda Hermione en lui tirant la langue

A ce moment-là, Drago embrassa la jeune fille. Stupéfaite, elle ne bougea pas tout de suite puis au bout que quelques secondes, elle se laissa faire et rendit à Drago son baiser. Ce qui au départ n'était qu'un baiser innocent se transforma vite en baiser passionné. Ils finirent par se séparer hors d'haleine et en souriant.

\- Si c'est ce genre de vengeance, je veux bien Malfoy.

\- et si je te dis que tu m'appartiens ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux

\- je dirais que tu es fou, et que je voudrais bien voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre. Je n'appartiens à personne mon cher

Il rit et l'aida à se relever. Ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte en discutant, sans se rendre compte qu'on les observait au loin.

\- Tu vois Severus ? demanda Albus Dumbledor. De nouveau un lion et un serpent tombent amoureux

\- Et comme à chaque fois, ça ne marchera pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne permettra pas que son sujet le plus prometteur l'abandonne pour une fille de moldu, elle sera en danger.

\- Alors vous les surveillerez

\- Je n'ai que ça à faire, être la nounou de deux adolescents ne sachant pas contrôler leurs hormones.

\- Mais au fond de vous, vous voulez qu'ils puissent vivre cela encore longtemps non ?

Severus Rogue grommela tout en regardant les deux adolescents. Et intérieurement, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Drago Malfoy aussi souriant.

Hermione marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Elle voulait trouver un cadeau pour ses amis. Elle avait déjà demandé à ses parents de prendre quelques petites choses pour elle et de les envoyer par hibou. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant le magasin de Farce et attrape. Ron avait remarqué quelque chose dans le magasin mais il ne l'avait pas pris. Elle espérait seulement qu'Harry n'avait pas eu la même idée. Elle entra dans le magasin et acheta son cadeau pour Ronald. Pour Harry, elle avait une autre idée. Elle savait que ce qu'il aurait de plus précieux était un souvenir de ses parents. Elle acheta simplement un cadre. Elle avait eu cette idée quelques jours plus tôt et elle avait envoyé un hibou à Rémus pour qu'il lui envoie une photo de James et Lily s'il en avait. Et elle l'avait reçu. Une photo de lui, Sirius, Lily, James et Harry qui n'avait que quelques mois. Sur la lettre jointe, il y avait noté « je pense qu'il doit l'avoir, et j'en ai deux. ». Elle souriait tout en tenant ses achats dans ses bras. Elle acheta également un élément de décoration pour ses parents : un petit socle où un petit joueur de quidditch volait et les saluaient de temps à autres. Elle savait qu'ils allaient adorer. Elle finit par retourner au château, de la neige plein les cheveux, ayant oublié son bonnet dans sa chambre.

De son côté, Drago Malfoy était enfermé dans une salle remplie d'objet en tout genre, il semblait confronté à un problème de taille. Il regardait une vielle armoire. Il cherchait un moyen de la réparer, mais le problème avec les objets magique, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais comment bien les réparer. Il avait tenté plusieurs choses, mais rien de sembler fonctionner. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de vérifier si quelque chose revenait lorsqu'il la mettait dans l'armoire mais rien, tout disparaissait sans revenir. Car ce n'était pas qu'une simple armoire, il s'agissait d'une armoire à disparaitre. Et il devait la réparer, tout en accomplissant une autre mission… Mission qui ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Le collier avait été trouvé, et il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée maintenant.

Drago sortit de la salle sur demande au même moment où Hermione traversa le couloir. Il se figea, pensant que la jeune fille l'avait vu, mais elle semblait trop absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait, avec un sourire aux lèvres. D'une main elle tenait un papier qui ne ressemblait pas à un parchemin et de l'autre, elle utilisait sa baguette pour faire léviter toute sorte de chose dans son dos. En silence, il partit dans le sens opposé.

Hermione quand a elle continuait son chemin. Elle venait de recevoir le hibou de ses parents avec ses cadeaux ainsi que ce qu'elle leur avait demandé de récupérer pour elle dans le monde moldu. Et bien sûr, sa mère lui avait écrit une lettre lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à ouvrir ses cadeaux avant l'heure, et qu'elle aimerait bien savoir qui est ce fameux garçon a qui elle voulait offrir une gourmette avec gravé « Prince des Serpentard ». Elle souriait tout en lisant cette lettre, donnant des nouvelles de tout le monde dans le quartier où vivait sa famille ainsi que des nouvelles de toute sa famille. Elle avait également reçu une lettre de sa cousine qui lui demandait comment ça se passait avec son beau blond, et si ce n'était pas trop dur de résister. Elle se rendit dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor, à la fois pour ranger les cadeaux mais aussi pour répondre à son courrier.

Le réveillon de Noël était arrivé, au plus grand plaisir de ceux qui étaient resté au château (même s'ils étaient peu nombreux). Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu un réveillon de Noël à Poudlard savent à quel point cette journée est merveilleuse. Toute la journée, vous aviez droit à des sucreries et des chocolats, les repas étaient grandiose, vous aviez droit à tous ce que vous vouliez. C'était le seul moment où les elfes acceptaient chaque caprice des élèves présents. C'étaient aux enfants de choisir le menue de la journée en fonction de ce qu'il voulait. Vous pouviez manger que des desserts si c'étaient ce que vous désiriez. Le château était décoré de sapins, de guirlande, il y avait du gui à chaque porte, des couronnes de houe sur les murs…

Hermione se leva tôt ce matin-là pour profiter un peu de la journée pour se balader un peu et lire un livre tranquillement. Elle enfila un jeans et un haut manche trois-quarts ainsi qu'un pull que Mrs Weasley avait tricoté pour elle. Elle prit une paire de botte, son livre et descendit à la grande salle. Elle voulait aussi prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Tout en marchant elle disait à voix haute ce qu'elle voulait faire durant sa journée.

\- Après le petit déjeuner, une promenade, passer voir Hagrid, Lire un peu, prendre le déjeuner, distribuer du pain d'épice aux elfes s'ils acceptent. Est-ce que ce n'est pas une offense pour eux ?

\- On devient folle ? demanda une voix dans son dos

Elle se retourna pour voir Drago Malfoy qui la regardait et souriait.

\- Peut-être Malfoy, vu que je te parle. Je récite ce que je vais faire dans ma journée, c'est mon truc. Comme toi… de draguer !

Il secoua la tête en riant. Il commença à avancer, suivit d'Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu es debout aussi tôt ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. J'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment. Peut-être que si tu viens dormir avec moi…

\- Dans tes rêves

Elle lui tira la langue et s'engouffra dans la grande salle. Et c'était partie pour une journée pleine d'activité pour la jeune fille. Une fois le petit déjeuné engloutit (pancakes aux myrtilles, lait chocolaté et tartines de miel), la jeune fille se dirigea vers le parc pour faire une petite ballade. Les élèves n'ayant pas eu envie de rentrer chez eux s'amusaient à faire des batailles de boules de neige entre eux, toutes maisons confondues. Pendant cette période de Noël il n'y avait plus de discrimination. Elle se dirigea vers la petite cabane d'Hagrid. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps d'aller le voir depuis un moment. Le semi-géant ouvrit immédiatement après qu'elle ait cogné.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'es pas partie avec les autres ?

\- Non, je… j'ai préféré resté ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pouvez-vous gardez un secret Hagrid ? demanda-t-elle

\- Bien sûr ! du thé ?

\- Non merci. J'avais envie, pour une fois de passer un peu de temps à Poudlard. Et ma famille est en voyage, et aussi parce que je voulais vérifier quelque chose.

\- Vérifié quoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression de tombé amoureuse. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru être amoureuse de Ronald, mais maintenant je suis perdu. Vous savez qu'il sort avec Lavande Brown depuis quelques jours. Depuis le match de Quidditch d'il y a deux semaines en fait.

\- J'ai cru les voir oui.

\- J'aurais dû être vraiment jalouse en voyant ça. Au début ça m'agaçait, mais sans plus.

\- L'amour est une chose compliqué, surtout à votre âge. Fait confiance à ton cœur, il fera surement le bon choix

\- Si mon cœur fait un choix mais que mon cerveau refuse d'écouter ce choix ?

\- Il faut réussit à faire un compromis !

Elle rit et discuta pendant un long moment avec le géant, prenant des nouvelles de son demi-frère aussi. Après ce moment fort agréable avec Hagrid, la jeune fille rentra au château et s'installa sur un banc dans le parc pour lire un peu. Un bon sortilège de chaleur autour d'elle et le tour était joué. En lisant, elle perdit la notion du temps, et ce ne fut que lorsque l'horloge sonna les douze coups de midi qu'elle sortit de sa lecture pour prendre son repas. Elle ne vit pas Drago assis à la table des Serpentard et se demandait où il pouvait être. Elle haussa les épaules même si cela la rendait un peu triste de ne pas voir le beau blond en face d'elle. Même s'ils mangeaient à quasiment 15 mètres de distance, elle avait l'impression qu'ils mangeaient un peu ensemble. Une fois son assiette terminée, elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs des Gryffondor où se trouvait un panier remplie de petit sachet où se trouvaient des « Gingerbread man » confectionné par sa mère. Elle le récupéra et se mit en quête de trouver les elfes de maison (ce qui n'était pas chose facile vu qu'ils s'enfuyaient en la voyant de peur qu'elle tente de leur donner des vêtements. Il n'y avait que Dobby qui était content quand elle offrait quelque chose.).

Cela faisait un moment qu'Hermione marchait dans tous le château. Et elle avait eu de la chance pour une fois que les elfes ne c'étaient pas enfui en l'entendant arriver et avait accepté ses cadeaux. La jeune fille se retrouva au niveau du deuxième étage et elle vit une porte se former d'où sortit Drago Malfoy. Il était couvert de suie, comme si quelque chose avait explosé en face de lui, et exténué aussi. En elle commença alors un combat, entre une partie qui voulait rejoindre Drago pour voir s'il allait bien, et l'autre qui voulait céder place à la curiosité pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait dans la salle sur demande. Mais le destin choisi pour elle. Drago venait de la voir.

\- Hermione ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je distribuais des choses aux elfes. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Je m'entrainais aux sortilèges. J'ai fait exploser un mannequin…

\- Bien sur…

\- Je vais allez prendre une douche. Euh… tu veux qu'on se fasse une petite soirée entre nous se soir ? Je veux dire personne ne nous prêtera attention se soir, donc…

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça nous rappellera des souvenirs !

Hermione lui sourit et partit à la quête d'autres elfes tout en se demandant si Drago Malfoy lui avait bien dit la vérité. Drago quand à lui se frappa le front, il connaissait le caractère d'Hermione, et elle n'allait pas tarder à fouiner. Et il commençait à en avoir marre de cette histoire.

En arrivant à la grande salle, Hermione remarqua que la plupart des élèves c'étaient regroupés pour manger ensemble. Elle remarqua alors Drago qui était installé dans un coin de la table. Il portait une chemise blanche agrémenté d'une cravate rouge[2]. Elle lui sourit tout en s'approchant. Une fois à sa hauteur, Drago se leva et lui prit la main pour lui faire un baisemain.

\- Tu es magnifique. Dit-il

Elle avait enfilé la robe et les chaussures qu'elle avait reçues pour son anniversaire. Pour la coiffure, elle avait opté pour un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Elle avait opté pour un maquillage léger des yeux pour mettre en évidence ses lèvres avec un rouge à lèvre rouge carmin.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Dit-elle en souriant

Elle s'installa en face de lui. La table était décorée comme pour une table de restaurant lors d'un rendez-vous amoureux. Un grand chandelier était entre eux et à leur droite se trouvait les plats.

\- Surprenant cette déco. Dit-elle

\- Ça fait… intime

Hermione se mit à rire et ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

\- Dit, fit Drago tandis qu'Hermione coupait son rôtie. C'était quoi les choses que tu distribuais aux elfes ?

\- Du pain d'épice en forme de bonhomme. Ma mère en avait fait.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- J'ai créé une association pour aider les elfes de maison, et je fais des choses pour eux !

\- Tu es la sorcière la plus étrange que j'ai vu de ma vie ! dit-il en riant

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment ! Toi aussi tu es assez étrange !

Drago lui sourit d'un air mystérieux ce qui la fit rire de nouveau. La discussion entre eux partaient de bon train, ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire. Hermione n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sourire tandis que Drago la regardait avec un regardait avec un regard intense qui la faisait rougir. Ils ne virent même pas le temps passer. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà partit.

\- On devrait y aller. Dit Hermione

\- Tu voudrais qu'on… reste encore un peu ensemble après ? proposa le blond en regardant ses pieds

\- Pourquoi pas

Drago lui tendis son bras et tous les deux sortirent. En passant la porte de la grande salle, Hermione leva les yeux pour voir une branche de gui. Elle secoua le bras de son « cavalier ». Il leva les yeux avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Doucement il s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser chaste. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'entraina derrière lui.

\- Où on va ? demanda-t-elle en riant

\- Dans la fosse aux serpents, j'ai envie de t'enlever cette robe ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle se mit à rire tout en le suivant jusqu'aux cachots.

\- Et si on me voit ?

\- Ça ne risque pas, il n'y a quasiment personne de ma maison pour le moment, encore moins en sixième année. On a le dortoir pour nous

La jeune fille se sentit rougir tout en le suivant. En arrivant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Hermione prit le temps d'admirer le décor de cette pièce. Les murs de pierres, les fenêtres hautes donnant sur le lac, ce qui donnait un effet surréaliste à la pièce avec la lueur du clair de lune, les tableaux, les fauteuils de cuir noir… C'était magnifique. Drago lui tenait toujours la main et l'entraina vers ses dortoirs où se trouvait d'immense lit à baldaquin semblable à ceux des gryffondors mais aux couleurs de la maison des Serpents. Hermione le freina tout de même avant qu'il n'arrive face au lit qu'utilisait le blond.

\- Drago qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? demanda-t-elle

\- On prend de gros risque ! lança-t-il en se retournant vers elle

\- On ne fait pas une erreur ?

\- Peut-être, on ne le saura pas si on n'essaye pas…

\- Et les conséquences ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Personnellement, je m'en fiche. Dit-il en lui caressant les bras. Il faut prendre des risques dans la vie Granger. Tu as peur ?

\- Oui… de finir par tomber amoureuse de toi et d'être blessé par la suite. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même puis plus fort. Peut-être…

\- N'es-tu pas une Gryffondor ? vous ne foncez pas tête baissé ?

\- Et toi ? n'es-tu pas un vil Serpentard ?

\- Si, la preuve j'ai réussi à t'attirer ici, dans ma tanière.

Il l'embrassa doucement et les craintes d'Hermione s'envolèrent en même temps qu'il détacha la robe qu'elle portait. Tout en l'embrassant, il recula jusqu'à son lit. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux installé dans le lit, il referma les rideaux d'un coup de baguette.

Tu es a moi Granger. Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant

* * *

[1] Je n'ai jamais fait de bonhomme de neige soit dit en passant, j'essaye juste d'imaginer comment ça peut se passer. Je n'ai même jamais touché la neige en fait. On va dire que la température la plus basse chez moi c'est quoi, 15 degrés en hivers ? ^^

[2] Voyez-vous l'ironie ? :P


	14. Chapter 14

**Bon j'ai enfin poster un nouveau chapitre! *rire jaune***

 **J'en ai pris du temps je sais mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et régler ces derniers temps, surtout que j'avais stage mais aussi un rapport de stage de 30 pages à faire. Un peu surbooker. Enfin voilà...**

 **Merci pour les reviews!**

 **ScPOtter:** _contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera_

 **SwanGranger:** _Oui, le petit côté fleur bleu qui est ressortit un moment xD. Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas. On verra bien s'il finira par faire le bon choix ;). J'ai bien cette idée que même si tu es avec quelqu'un, qu'il c'est passé des choses entre vous, que tu découvres de nouveau cette personne. c'est tellement chou. La suite a prit un peu de temps pour arriver. comme dirait une amie à moi "elle vient à pied c'est ça?" et je pense que c'est ça, elle est venu à pied xD._

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 14: Noël blanc et illusions (partie 2)_

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla en ce matin de Noël, elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'elle était dans le dortoir des sixièmes années de Serpentard. A côté d'elle, Drago Malfoy ronflait doucement, encore plongé dans ses rêves. Elle pouffa en voyant qu'il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et des épis qui se formaient. La gryffondor caressa les cheveux de celui qui devrait être son ennemi, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je pourrais m'y habitué tu sais ? dit Drago, la voix pleine de sommeil

Hermione se mit à rire mais n'arrêta pas son geste.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme si c'était possible qu'on soit ensemble. Dit-elle sans le regarder. C'est une utopie

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ton père mangemort, mes parents moldu, moi œuvrant pour le bien, toi… on est tellement opposé. Non pas en ce qui concerne l'argent, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi riche que toi, mais financièrement tout vas bien. On vit juste dans deux mondes différents.

\- Alors on a cas faire comme si on avait un monde à nous pour l'instant !

\- Tu proposes quoi ?

\- D'ouvrir les cadeaux et de s'enfuir dans le château pour trouver un endroit où rester tous les deux

\- Ça peut être une bonne idée après tout. Mais après… ça risque de devenir trop dur si on s'attache trop l'un à l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui risque de devenir dur ?

\- La séparation

\- Qui t'as dit que c'est ce que je voudrais ?

Elle haussa les épaules puis sortit du lit, heureuse qu'ils soient seuls dans le dortoir. Elle enfila la robe qu'elle portait la veille et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je vais devoir passer à la tour gryffondor avant toute chose, j'ai envie d'un bain et de vêtements chaud. Il fait froid ici !

\- On est dans des cachots. Et je trouve que ça va

Elle lui sourit et sortit sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se rendit d'un pas vif à la tour Gryffondor où elle se faufila dans les dortoirs, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller celles qui étaient resté au château. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit un bain bien chaud. Après avoir buller quelques instants dans son bain, elle sortit pour se préparer. Devant sa valiser, elle hésitait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi mettre pour cette journée de Noël. A sa droite, quelqu'un bougea. Hermione tourna la tête pour voir deux yeux qui l'observait dans une petite ouverture du rideau.

\- Tu es debout tôt. Fit la jeune Gryffondor à sa droite

\- Tu me connais, incapable de trainer au lit.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Ouvrir les cadeaux et trainer un peu je pense. Et toi ?

Trop tard, la jeune Gryffondor dormait de nouveau. Hermione sourit et attrapa une robe-pull grise qu'elle adorait, une petite ceinture noire, une paire de collant violine en laine et une paire de boots noirs. Une fois habillé, elle se fit une queue de cheval et se maquilla légèrement. Une fois prête, elle se rendit à la salle commune où se trouvait le sapin de Noël ainsi que les cadeaux de tous ceux qui étaient resté au château pour les fêtes. Elle trouvait ça formidable que les elfes de maisons prennent le temps de récupérer chaque cadeau et de les distribuer. Il y en avait 6 à son nom. Celui de ses parents, celui de ces grands-parents, celui de sa tante et son oncle, un offert par Harry et Ron, un offert par Ginny et le dernier, elle ignorait de qui il venait. Même si secrètement elle espérait qu'il venait de Drago Malfoy. Elle descendit à la grande salle avec ses cadeaux dans les bras. Drago attendait près de la porte, et il n'avait que 2 cadeaux dans les mains.

\- Ça fait peu. Dit-elle

\- Blaise et Pensy en enverrons surement dans la journée, les connaissant ils ont dû oublier ou ils étaient trop ivres pour ça. Crabbe et Goyle je ne pense même pas qu'ils soient assez intelligents pour choisir un cadeau.

\- Tu traites tes amis… d'une façon spéciale

\- Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas mes amis, des sous-fifres tout au plus. Ils restent près de moi seulement à cause de l'influence de mon père au ministère. Pensy est, était amoureuse de moi, j'en sais trop rien, elle me colle tout le temps, et mon père veut que je sois gentil avec elle. Il n'y a que Blaise qui soit un ami, enfin, une connaissance en tout cas. Il est plus intelligent que les autres, plus de conversation. Mon père l'adore parce que son père tiens une firme international de potion médicinale.

\- Ouah… tout en rapport à ton père, quel beau fils à papa.

\- Très Drôle Granger, vraiment. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

\- Tu vas la jouer mauvais feuilletons où l'héritier déteste son père ?

\- Feuille quoi ?

\- Laisse, allons-y ! Tu prends ce qu'il faut pour manger ?

Le blond hocha la tête et commença à empiler plusieurs gâteaux et autres brioches sur un plateau, boissons et confiture sur un autre. Au moment où ils allaient sortir, deux hibou grand-duc entrèrent dans la grande salle et déposèrent devant lui deux paquets.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais, en retard !

\- Allons-y avant que quelqu'un nous voit plutôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es autoritaire, tu étais plus obéissante hier soir !

Hermione piqua un fard et suivit Drago qui faisait léviter les plateaux devant lui. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les ait vus, les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci avait été organisé d'une manière très cosy, remplit de coussin et de couverture, et il y avait même un sapin dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Pas mal. Commenta Hermione en déposant ses cadeaux par terre.

Drago quand à lui déposa les victuailles sur une table basse et s'installa près d'elle.

\- Comment se passe Noël chez toi Hermione ?

\- Et bien… dit-elle en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Généralement on est tous à la maison, toute la famille je veux dire. On ne se réveille pas avant 9h ou 10h parce qu'on ne s'est pas couché. Enfin, tout dépend de l'endroit où on le passe. Ces horaires là c'est chez mes parents ou ma tante. Ensuite on fait un brunch de Noël avec toutes sortes de choses à manger, pancakes, melon, fraise, chocolat, miel, cookies, brioches… Tous ce qu'on veut manger ! Ensuite on discute tout en regardant les enfants jouer avec leurs cadeaux, vu que généralement on attend jusqu'à minuit pour pouvoir les ouvrir. Et on ne dort pas avant 2 ou 3 heures du matin, si ce n'est pas plus tard. On rigole, on fait des jeux de société en famille. Enfin, c'est moins marrant chez mamie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On dine à 20h précise, pas plus d'1h30, ensuite on se dit bonne nuit et le lendemain on se lève à 6h30 pour aller à l'église. Après ça, on ouvre les cadeaux et on les range dans sa chambre après avoir remercié chacun pour ce qu'on a reçu. On reste dans le salon en discutant à voix basse, puis à 11h c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Et à 15h c'est la délivrance parce qu'on rentre chez nous. Mais la plupart du temps mes cousins et moi on faisait le mur pour aller ailleurs. Parfois on finissait juste au parc à boire du champagne qu'on a chipé dans la cuisine. Enfin, quand j'ai eu l'âge de boire on va dire. On a commencé à faire le mur dès que j'ai eu 10 ans. Une année sur deux on va chez elle, et même à 5 ans je trouvais ça rasoir. Et toi ?

\- Chez moi, on n'a pas vraiment l'esprit de Noël. On aurait juste diné et ensuite on serait passé au salon pour prendre un thé ou un double whiskey pur feu pour mon père, et on aurait discuté une heure maximum. Ensuite je serais monté dans ma chambre avec un livre et ma mère m'aurait dit de ne pas dormir trop tard. Elle déposerait un cadeau au pied de mon lit et c'est tout.

\- Mais tu devais bien fêter Noël avant non ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, mes grands-parents ne sont plus de ce monde, j'ai une tante qui a été renié, et une autre qui est, j'en suis sûr, totalement folle et qui a passé la moitié de sa vie et la plupart de mon enfance à Azkaban. Les repas en famille étaient un peu compliqué à organisé.

\- Wah. D'un coup je préfère les déjeuner barbant de mamie Rosa où on doit se comporter comme au 19ème siècle. Tu lui plairais j'en suis sure !

Hermione se mit à rire en mangeant un morceau de brioche. Pour toute réponse, Drago lui tira la langue. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant, surtout Hermione en réalité, racontant des anecdotes sur sa famille et les fêtes en leur compagnie.

\- Une fois, je devais avoir genre 12 ou 13 ans, mon oncle a voulu faire un feu d'artifice. Il a essayé de les allumer sauf qu'aucune de ses allumettes n'arrivaient à prendre feu assez longtemps pour qu'il allume la mèche, on était tous dehors, dans la neige, complètement frigorifié avec lui se battant avec une mèche ! J'étais tellement agacé, je voulais être à l'intérieur à manger des brioches et de la sauce. Te marre pas ! je crevais littéralement de faim ! Eh bien, je crois que j'ai fait de la magie sans baguette à ce moment là parce que je regardais sa mèche et sa boite d'allumette, et en même temps j'espérais qu'ils s'enflamment tous, et là booom ! (elle écarta les bras, manquant de frapper Drago au visage). Tout à exploser ! les feux d'artifice sont partis dans tous les sens et mon oncle a eu la moitié de sa moustache carbonisé. Et là il nous sort « Mission accomplis les enfants ! », avec de la fumée qui sortait de sa moustache.

Drago riait tout en l'écoutant parlé. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentait à l'aise, à sa place.

\- Une fois ma cousine Nelly, lors d'un repas chez ma grand-mère, a voulu faire le mur, mais elle s'est fait prendre

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On le faisait à chaque fois qu'on y allait chez elle. Mais comme Ash était malade, j'ai préféré rester avec elle plutôt que de sortir. Nelly et deux de mes cousins ont décidé de sortir, sauf qu'ils sont passé par la porte d'entrée plutôt que la porte de derrière. Nelly à reversé un vase et du coup c'était mal partit, et les personnes qui sont venu les chercher avait la musique à fond, donc avec le bruit, les adultes sont sortis. Et ils ont été consignés dans leur chambre.

\- Juste ça ?

\- Non mais tu n'as pas vu la scène ! Elle portait une robe tellement courte qu'on voyait à moitié ses fesses, ma grand-mère l'a appelé de tous les noms tout en se couvrant les yeux. Elle s'est pris deux coups de cannes ! Depuis elle se fait toute petite en présence de Grand-mère.

\- Ah là je comprends mieux ! J'aurais bien aimé voir à quoi ressemblent les fesses de ta cousine

\- Et tu veux voir ma main dans ta face ?

Il se mit à rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Après avoir terminé le petit-déjeuner, ils entreprirent d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Comme elle s'attendait, Hermione eu droit à un livre de la part d'Harry et Ron.

\- Aucune originalité. Commenta Drago

\- Ils savent que j'adore lire, c'est un cadeau sur !

Elle lui tira la langue et ouvrit celui de ses parents, un parfum Dior. Celui de ses grands-parents était un sac à main en cuir noir. Son oncle et sa tante lui avait offert une robe bleu électrique. Ginny lui avait offert un collier venant de chez Fred et George, une moitié de cœur avec l'inscription BFF qui éclairait en fonction de l'humeur de sa meilleure amie et qui vibrait doucement quand elle arrivait vers vous, ainsi qu'une écharpe que Mrs Weasley avait tricoté. Drago avait déjà mis l'écharpe sur ses épaules comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il ne restait plus que le dernier cadeau. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet qui ressemblait à un serpent dont la queue s'enroulait après sa tête refermant le bracelet. Il était en or avec des yeux d'un vert émeraude, et la jeune fille était persuadé qu'il s'agissait bien d'émeraude. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago qui souriait.

\- C'est… magnifique.

\- Je sais. Et c'est un plaisir

\- Mon cadeau est ridicule à côté de ça.

Drago lui sourit et ouvrit ses cadeaux. Sa mère lui avait offert une chemise ainsi qu'une petite boite noir qu'Hermione voulu ouvrir mais que Drago mit aussitôt dans sa poche pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne releva pas, mais on pouvait voir briller dans ses yeux la curiosité. Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Blaise qui était tout simplement un maillot de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre et Pansy lui avait offert un collier en or avec un cœur et un P gravé sur celui-ci. Drago secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- J'ai beau lui dire que je ne veux pas sortir avec elle, elle s'obstine à essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Enfin je crois. Pourquoi ses parents lui ont mis cette idée en tête ?

\- Quelle idée ?

\- Qu'un jour, elle et moi nous marierons.

\- Oh…

\- C'est la coutume des sang-pur, je finirais surement avec elle ou une autre sang-pur. Mes parents seront contente, on aura l'héritage, je devrais lui faire un enfant et puis voilà.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses cadeaux, jouant avec l'emballage. Drago la regarda un moment sans parler.

\- Désolé Granger, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Les choses changent Malfoy, tu n'es pas obligé de suivre une tradition stupide.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai été élevé dans cette optique, c'est tout. Je m'y suis fait.

\- Tu changes d'avis assez vite… Tu es indécis…

\- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ce que je veux, faire mes propres choix, sauf qu'à chaque fois que je le faire, je subis assez de Doloris pour me faire changer d'avis ou que je ferme ma bouche.

\- Tu sais quoi ? pensons à autre chose ! Ne gâche pas l'ambiance avec ce genre de chose.

Elle lui fit un sourire et se dit mentalement « Il ne faut surtout pas tomber amoureuse » mais sa conscience la remit à l'ordre en lui disant « trop tard ». Drago ouvrit le cadeau qui venait d'Hermione et sourit en voyant l'inscription.

\- Merci. C'est pas mal. Moldu ?

\- Pas mal ? seulement ?

\- Magnifique !

\- Et oui, c'est moldu.

\- L'écriture est aussi bien faite que par magie

\- Tu sais Drago, les Moldu ont plein de façon de faire des choses magnifique sans magie.

\- Mais la magie aide beaucoup, c'est mieux un monde remplis de magie.

\- Pas forcément. La magie donne un sentiment de puissance et de pouvoir tout faire, sauf que cela rend paresseux et vaniteux parfois. Mais on n'aura jamais le même point de vu à ce sujet

\- C'est sûr !

Il se pencha et lui fit un petit bisou sur le coin des lèvres. Elle lui fit un sourire et l'aida à passer la gourmette autour de son poignet.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Ils restèrent la journée dans la salle sur demande à discuter. Par moment, Hermione voyait une ombre passer sur le visage du blond par moment, comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait. Pourtant elle ne dit rien. Elle préféra profiter du moment avec lui, avant que les élèves ne reviennent à Poudlard et qu'ils ne doivent se faire discrets. Elle voulait se laisser bercer par l'illusion qu'ils étaient ensemble, comme un couple normal, passant la journée de Noël ensemble. Et non pas deux adolescents qui vivaient dans la peur constante qu'une guerre n'éclate entre les camps opposé auxquelles ils faisaient partis.

Allongé sur le lit, elle regarda Drago à côté d'elle et soupira.

\- Quoi ? demanda le blond

\- Ça serait plus simple si on avait été dans un monde différent.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rien. Je vais y aller. C'était sympa aujourd'hui

\- Reste. Jusqu'à demain matin au moins. Les autres n'arriverons que demain soir.

Elle hocha la tête doucement et se rallongea à côté de lui. Au bout d'un moment, elle commençait à somnoler.

\- Oui, ça aurait été plus simple si le monde avait été différent, on aurait pu s'aimer sans que ça ne dérange personne.

Dans son semi-état de conscience, Hermione ne sut pas vraiment si c'était Drago qui avait parlé ou si elle avait simplement rêvé mais elle finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres dans les bras du jeune homme.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bon, je sais, il a fallut beaucoup de temps pour que ce chapitre arrive, mais je n'étais plus trop inspiré ces derniers temps pour cette histoire-ci. Du coup le chapitre est un peu petit. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

 ** _SwanGranger:_** _Bon, ça a pris énormément de temps mais voilà la suite. J'espère pouvoir écrire un autre chapitre rapidement. Surtout que j'ai plein d'idée en se moment, surtout pour des one-shot. Et oui, un petit interlude c'est toujours bien, mais quand les vacances sont fini, il faut faire encore plus attention._

 _ **Nahla veret:** je suis contente que ça te plaise. _

_**Hely Sappho:** Et bien, je suis contente que tu aimes. Et pour l'instant, ce n'est que le début, tout beau tout rose, sans vrai problème de mangemort et de danger. J'ai quelques idées pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne s'en n'iront pas. ^^ _

_**Yeyelle** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me vexe pas facilement. et je sais pour les fautes, je me relis, mais parfois quand je poste, il est tard, et je zappe les fautes ou autres. _

* * *

_Chapitre 15 : Come-back to reality_

Hermione aurait aimé que ce moment de paix dure éternellement. Mais on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, et là, elle devait revenir à la réalité. Et ce retour à la réalité eu lieu lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Ron devant la grande salle lorsqu'elle s'y dirigea pour prendre son déjeuner. Elle afficha son plus grand sourire et les rejoignit.

\- Salut les garçons ! dit-elle

\- Hermione, contente de te voir. Dit Harry

\- Salut Hermione ! lança Ron

\- Alors, ce réveillon ?

\- On s'est fait attaquer chez moi. Dit Ron. Par Bellatrix. Du coup ma mère a préféré qu'on retourne à Poudlard pour le nouvel an.

\- Attaqué ? comment ça ?

\- On était tous en train de discuter tranquillement, j'étais en bas avec ma mère, mon père, tonks et Rémus… Fred et George étaient déjà partit. Harry était…

\- Je discutais avec Ginny à l'étage quand j'ai vu des lumières dehors. Des sorts jetés au hasard. Alors j'ai foncé dehors, et là j'ai entendu Bellatrix qui riait, qui se vantait d'avoir tué Sirius… Je n'ai pas réfléchis et je l'ai suivi, sauf que Ginny m'a suivi. Tous c'est passé trop vite. On c'est tous battu, et ils sont partit, mais avant ça, ils ont mis le feu au Terrier. Je m'en veux

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. Dit Hermione

\- Ma mère lui répète ça tout le temps depuis l'accident, mais il ne veut rien entendre

\- C'est parce qu'il me cherche, parce qu'il veut me tuer que tout ça est arrivée. Je ne pose que des problèmes

\- Harry, c'est faux, et tu le sais. Dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu es notre meilleur ami, et le Survivant.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais par moment j'en ai marre.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui serrant les épaules.

\- Du coup j'imagine que vous restez là pour le nouvel an. Dit-elle

\- Tout à fait. Dit Harry en lui souriant

\- C'est super, on pourra faire un tour à Préaulard et tout. Et vous finirez vos devoirs aussi.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas suppliez ma mère pour rester ? demanda Ron

\- Ronald, tu es un parfait idiot. Dit Hermione en le bousculant

Ron lui sourit, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Hermione prenait aussi bien ce genre de remarque. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor pour manger.

\- Je meurs de faim ! lança Ron en s'installant

\- Avec tout ce que tu as mangé ce matin ? tu rigoles ? demanda Harry

\- Je n'ai pas mangé tant que ça ! s'indigna le roux

\- Non, juste une dizaine de pancakes, une dizaine de tranche de bacon, trois plats d'œufs brouillés, au moins 5 brioches…

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant, il était exaspérant.

\- Où est Ginny ? demanda Hermione

\- Surement avec Dean. Elle lui avait envoyé un Hibou pour le prévenir qu'elle revenait. Du coup, elle voulait passer du temps avec lui. Répondit Ron

\- Ah, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il était à Poudlard.

\- D'après Ginny non. Il était chez ses Grands-Parents qui habitent un village moldu non loin du château. Enfin, je sais pas trop, je l'ai à peine écouté à ce moment là

Hermione hocha la tête et commença à manger. Du regard, elle cherchait Drago mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle se demandait où il était.

De son côté, Drago Malfoy était dans la salle sur demande, là où tous les objets étaient caché, où tout le monde, tous le longs des années avaient déposé quelque chose. Il avait même remarqué un diadème sur une perruque. Il était toujours occupé à réparer l'armoire à disparaitre. Et malgré ses efforts, ça n'avançait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi faire. Cette armoire était trop complexe à réparer, et il savait que s'il échouait, il mourrait, comme sa mère. Il frappa avec rage le mur près de lui. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite. Il finit par sortir de la salle sur demande, mais au moment où il sortit, il croisa Hermione qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

\- Drago ? dit-elle étonné

\- Euh… Hermione. Salut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la salle sur demande ? Une autre fille ?

\- Ne sois pas jalouse ma belle, je n'y ramènerais que toi. Non, j'avais besoin de… réfléchir au calme

Hermione le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais ne dit rien de plus, elle repartit vers son but initiale. Au bout de quelques secondes, Drago la suivit.

\- Dit-moi, tu sais comment réparer une armoire à disparaitre ? Ou alors un livre qui permettrait de savoir comment faire ?

\- Peut-être bien. Dit-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. J'ai juste envie de le savoir. J'en ai vu une vieille dans un magasin une fois et on m'a dit que c'était décoratif maintenant puisqu'il était cassé, et je trouvais dommage de laisser une chose aussi précieuse moisir dans un magasin.

Hermione le jaugea du regard un moment, le seul endroit où il y avait une armoire à disparaitre était le magasin de Barjow et Beurk, et c'était un magasin de magie noir. Le problème, c'est que si elle lui en parlait, cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait trainé dans l'allée des embrumes, et la seule fois où elle avait fait ça, c'était pour le suivre lui et sa mère. Elle se demandait si cela n'avait pas un lien avec les mangemorts. Maintenant, elle se mettait à douter.

\- Il faut voir à la bibliothèque mais je pense que ce genre de livre se trouve à la réserve.

\- Merci Hermione, t'es génial

Il l'embrassa et partit presqu'en courant vers la bibliothèque, la laissant sans voix dans le couloir. Elle le regarda partir en se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. C'est vrai qu'il était dans une semi-relation, mais elle était secrète, et s'embrasser au milieu d'un couloir n'avait rien de secret. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea également vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin d'un livre pour se détendre.

En arrivant dans la bibliothèque, son sanctuaire, elle salua Mrs Pince d'un hochement de tête avant d'aller se fondre dans les rayonnages. En marchant entre les rayons, elle entendit des murmures. Elle était curieuse mais ça n'avait jamais été dans sa nature d'espionner ainsi, sauf quand Fred et George s'en mêlaient, mais c'était une autre histoire. Elle reconnut la voix de Pensy Parkinson et celle de Blaise Zabini, les deux meilleurs amis de Drago.

\- Moi je te dis qu'il va devenir l'un des plus jeunes mangemorts qu'on n'ait jamais vu

\- Arrête de dire ça Pensy, Drago ne supporte pas l'idée de devenir comme son père, malgré les apparences qu'il se donne.

\- Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il agit bizarrement ? qui prendrait le temps de faire des recherches sur une armoire à disparaitre, commanderait le plus cher Whiskey pur-feu et ferait entrer du poison en secret ? Ce n'est surement pas pour faire jolie

\- Tu rêves ma grande. Il dit surement ça pour craner un peu et faire peur aux autres de Serpentard, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne deviendra pas mangemort.

\- Moi je te dis que si, d'après toi, pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle le suivent partout en mode garde du corps, eux aussi vont devenir mangemorts, comme leurs parents. Vu qu'ils sont doués pour suivre des ordres sans réfléchir. Ils font tout ce que Drago veut, du genre espionner des professeurs ou surveiller la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Je l'ai suivi, mais il passe son temps à disparaitre. Et quand j'ai su qu'il ne rentrait pas pour les fêtes, et que les Malfoy refusaient tout accès à leur manoir, je suis revenu ici.

\- Il n'avait sans doute pas envie de rentrer, il a sans doute trouvé une petite élève avec qui passer les fêtes.

Au moment où Blaise dit sa phrase, Hermione fit tomber ses livres, coupant court à la discussion des deux Serpentard. Elle se dépêcha de sortir du rayon pour ensuite sortir de la bibliothèque. De toute façon, elle avait déjà son livre, autant partir. Mais ce morceau de conversation l'avait quand même ébranlé. Même les amis de Drago Malfoy ignoraient si oui ou non il était un mangemort. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas pressé, en plein conflit intérieur, pour savoir si oui ou non, elle en parlerait à Harry et Ron. D'un sens, elle n'avait rien de concret, elle avait juste entendu que les amis de Drago n'en savait pas plus qu'eux, mais aussi qu'il avait aussi ramené des choses suspectes et recherchait surtout des choses suspectes. Elle n'avait pas envie de se mêler à tout ça et en rajouter dans la paranoïa d'Harry concernant Drago. En se dirigeant vers la salle commune pour lire un peu, Hermione croisa Ginny. Et en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie, elle comprit que ça n'allait absolument pas.

\- Ginny, ça va ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle savait déjà la réponse

\- Oui. Menti la rousse

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas.

\- C'est Dean. On a rompu.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Ginny la regarda, elle semblait réfléchir.

\- D'accord, si tu me raconte tout sur ta petite amourette.

\- Je te raconterais ce que tu veux si tu me souris !

Ginny renifla et sourit légèrement. Elles partirent toutes les deux vers la salle commune pour chercher un manteau avant de partir marcher dans le parc. Une fois dehors, dans la tranquillité et le froid, les deux jeunes filles marchaient.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione

\- Eh bien, tu sais qu'Harry est venu à la maison pour Noël

\- Comme chaque année depuis qu'il est ami avec Ron. Je ne vois pas ce que ça change Ginny

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour lui.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment facile de comprendre ça Ginny.

Hermione se mit à rire en donnant un coup de coude à Ginny.

\- Ne me charrie pas. Enfin bref, on était en train de discuter dans le salon, mais c'était vraiment gênant, il y avait une tension entre nous. Et j'ai cru qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais il s'est ravisé au dernier moment. On était assis l'un à côté de l'autre et là, Ronald est venu se mettre entre nous deux en proposant ses cookies…

\- J'imagine parfaitement la scène, un vrai tue l'amour ce mec.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Enfin bref, un peu plus tard il a failli m'embrasser, et c'est là qu'on s'est fait attaquer. C'était tellement frustrant.

\- D'accord. Bon, outre l'attaque, il a bien failli se passer quelque chose.

\- Hermione, tu le connais, il ne voudra jamais être avec moi tant qu'il y aura la menace de Voldemort.

\- C'est vrai, mais on ne sait jamais, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

\- Dicton moldu ?

\- Ouep. Il faudra que tu lui parles.

\- Et toi ? Comment c'est passé tes petites vacances sans Ron et Harry

\- J'ai passé du temps avec… lui. On a passé les fêtes ensembles. C'était… irréel. J'ai adoré, comme être dans une petite bulle de bonheur.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Un peu ?

\- Hermione !

\- Ça va, je l'aime bien… Mais c'est tellement compliqué. Il m'a dit « tu es a moi ». Alors je ne sais pas quoi penser.

\- Peut-être qu'il t'aime bien.

\- Et pour Dean au fait ?

\- Eh bien, on a discuté un peu, parce qu'en ce moment, entre nous c'est compliqué. Et là il me sort qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise. Qu'il ne voulait pas me faire ça mais que c'est arrivé par accident. Il me sort qu'il a couché avec une moldue, la fille d'un des amis de sa famille.

\- Comment il a pu ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais moi aussi j'ai failli… tu sais, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'attaque, j'aurais embrassé Harry.

\- Entre embrassé et couché il y a une grande différence. Il n'avait pas à faire ça. Bon, toi non plus. Mais quand même.

\- Du coup, je lui ai dit que c'était fini entre nous. Mais ce n'est pas le fait que ça soit fini qui me gêne, mais plutôt la trahison. Ça m'a mis en rage parce que c'est à mon sens la pire chose qu'on peut faire à quelqu'un. Bon d'accord j'ai failli embrasser Harry, et ce n'était pas mieux. Mais on n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout, et surtout, ce n'était pas prémédité. Alors que lui… Il m'a dit que depuis le début des vacances il c'était rapproché d'elle.

\- Ecoute Ginny, ce n'est pas excusable, mais autant laissé couler maintenant. Et tu devrais parler avec Harry

\- Oui… mais…

\- Pas de mais Gin !

\- Et toi, tu devrais réfléchir pour savoir qui tu veux vraiment. Entre mon frère et lui.

\- Mon cas est plus compliqué que le tiens.

Ginny se mit à rire et elles continuèrent à marcher main dans la main en discutant de tous et de rien, profitant un peu de leur tranquillité, et se vidant un peu la tête de tous ces problèmes concernant les garçons.

Drago était assis dans la salle commune, Crabbe et Goyle debout dans son dos. Blaise était assis à sa droite, Pensy sur les genoux. Personne ne parlait. Drago lisait un livre qu'il avait pris à la réserve. Ce fut Pensy qui brisa le silence.

\- Dit moi Dray, comment c'est passé tes fêtes ?

\- Plutôt bien. Et vous ?

\- Super. On discutait d'une chose à la bibliothèque avec Blaise et on se demandait si tu va devenir… tu sais…

\- Ne parle pas de ça ici Pensy.

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé suffit à faire comprendre à la Serpentarde que la discussion était close définitivement. Il se remit à lire son livre en les ignorants royalement. Tout le monde reprenait sa petite vie, mettant de côté le petit moment d'insouciance qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt. Surtout Hermione et Drago.


	16. Chapter 16

**J'ai pris un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre parce que je n'avais plus beaucoup d'inspiration. Et j'avais pas mal de choses en tête qui me stressait et pas mal de chose à faire aussi.**

 **J'essaye de ne pas abandonner la Fic en écrivant assez souvent. Comme je suis un peu plus disponible, j'essayerais d'écrire un peu plus.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas. ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **SwanGranger:** _Toujours, mais on verra ce que chacun finira par faire. On ne doit pas brusquer les choses, mais on le dit toujours, le calme avant la tempête x)_

 **Océane :** _Oui, nous avons un Draco qui n'abandonne pas ce qu'il a prévu de faire, même s'il est amoureux d'une personne qui est dans le camp du bien. Et pour une fois c'est Hermione qui est perdu ^^_

 ** _Bonne lecture à vous ^^_**

 ** _Oh! et je voulais vous dire, j'ai créé une page Facebook sur le sujet d'Harry Potter. Elle s'appelle "L'Univers Magique d'Harry Potter", et je poste des choses assez informatifs sur le monde d'Harry Potter, des fanart... ce genre de chose. si sa vous dit d'y jeter un œil ;)_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 : Bonne année Miss Granger, en espérant qu'elle soit pleine de surprise_

Le réveillon du nouvel an… C'était un moment merveilleux, passer d'une année à une autre, faire plein de nouvelles résolutions qu'on ne tiendra jamais, embrasser la personne qu'on aime à minuit pile… On pouvait faire une grande fête entre ami… Mais pas quand vous étiez coincé dans votre école, certes avec vos meilleurs amis, mais quand même coincé.

Hermione était allongé sur son lit et semblait désespéré. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha l'une des fesses du bout du doigt, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas morte. Hermione se mit à rire et se plaça sur le dos.

\- Franchement Ginny, je m'ennuis. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu te rappelles du réveillon de l'année dernière ?

\- Chez ta cousine dans le sud de la France ?

\- Oui, c'était géant, pas de parents, que des jeunes, de l'alcool et des beaux garçons.

\- Ouais, et ton cousin qui a fini cul nu dans la neige.

\- C'était mortel !

\- C'est vrai que c'était cool. Pas de Ron, ni aucun de mes frères. On a pu bien rigoler.

\- Et cette année, on va rester ici, à rien faire.

\- Aucune soirée prévue par des élèves ?

\- Aucune idée. Pas beaucoup d'élèves sont resté du sais ?

\- Même si tu demandes à Drago Malfoy, il doit savoir quelque chose

\- Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis l'arrivé d'Harry et Ron. Sauf pour lui dire d'aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque.

\- On peut toujours essayé.

Hermione la regarda sans rien dire. Elles sursautèrent quand elles entendirent la porte claquer en s'ouvrant. Elles virent arriver Lavande, un grand sac à main sur le bras. Elle se trouvait en compagnie de Parvati.

\- Quand j'ai su que Ron était revenu, j'ai demandé à ma mère si elle pouvait me laisser revenir au château, et comme elle ne peut rien me refuser depuis qu'elle sort avec ce mec français. Oh les filles ! dit-elle en regardant Hermione et Ginny

\- Brown. Dirent-elles

Lavande repris son bavardage sur ses fêtes de Noël chez le copain de sa mère. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et mima de vomir en regardant Ginny. Les deux se mirent à rire et finirent par se lever pour descendre à la salle commune.

\- Bon, au moins, Ron ne s'occupera pas de nous, vu qu'il sera avec Lav-lav. Dit Ginny en riant

\- Finalement je crois que je vais fuir cette salle commune, je n'ai pas envie de les voir s'embrasser comme ils savent si bien le faire en public.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit… sur lui. Que je l'aimais bien, et bien, aussi fou que cela puisse être, j'ai quand même envie de foncer, même si je fonce dans un mur. Je me sens vraiment attiré par lui. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il y a de forte chance qu'il finisse comme son père mais…

\- Mais tu espères pouvoir le faire changer d'avis, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais… C'est stupide ?

\- Hermione. Le temps que tu as passé avec lui, à la fois pendant les vacances d'été et pour les fêtes ont fait que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Continue à nier l'évidence ma belle.

\- Bref, assez parlé de moi. Toi il faut que tu parles à Harry, ce soir !

\- Et toi, tu comptes parler à…

\- Je te signale que j'ai déjà couché avec.

\- N'en fait pas une fierté !

Ginny se mit à rire en même temps qu'Hermione. Elles croisèrent Harry qui ne lâchait pas Ginny des yeux.

\- Salut Harry. Dit Hermione en souriant

\- Salut ! dit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

\- Rien, on va s'occuper un peu avant le repas. Discuter entre fille. Dit Hermione

\- Oh d'accord. A plus alors.

Hermione ne répondit pas et partit en compagnie de Ginny dans les couloirs.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois ne rien dire du tout Ginevra Weasley ! dit Hermione une fois le portrait de la grosse dame refermé dans leur dos

\- Je ne sais pas, je repensais au moment où on avait failli s'embrasser. En réalité je suis totalement frustrée !

\- J'imagine bien. Mais tu sais, avec Harry, il ne faut pas que tu attendes qu'il vient vers toi, tu dois prendre les devants. Je croyais que tu avais du cran

\- J'en ai Hermione, crois-moi, mais avec lui, je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de me prendre un vent. Pourtant, avec Dean… ou tous les garçons avec qui je suis sorti, je n'ai eu aucun problème à faire le premier pas !

\- Ginny est amoureus-euh ! chantonna Hermione

Ginny chercha à lui donner un coup de coude mais la brune l'évita, et toutes les deux se mirent à courir à travers les couloirs du château. Au détour d'un couloir, elles entendirent des voix.

\- Tu en es où ? demanda une voix, qu'Hermione et Ginny reconnurent comme celle de Gregory Goyle

\- Ça avance ! fit une autre voix, que les filles identifièrent comme celle de Draco Malfoy

\- Mais pas assez vite ! Tu crois qu'on ne remarque pas ton petit manège avec la Sang-de-bourbe ? demanda une troisième voix, qui devait être celle de Vincent Crabbe

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! fit Draco menaçant. Et tu patienteras, comme tout le monde. Je fais les choses à ma façon, et sachez que je n'ai pas peur de vous, vous n'êtes que des sous-fifres sans intérêt.

\- On peut très bien parler de ton petit numéro avec la fille Granger qui ne tompe personne. Ils seront tous heureux de savoir que le grand Draco Malfoy, s'envoie une sang-de-bourbe. Dit Goyle

Il y eu un bruit sourd, comme si on venait de frapper dans quelque chose.

\- Tu dis quoi que ce soit, et je te promets que mon premier Avada est pour toi ! dit Draco

\- Tu n'auras jamais ce qu'il faut pour le faire. Dit Crabbe en riant

\- Vous êtes censé assurer mes arrières. Dit Draco

\- On est surtout là pour te surveiller et faire un rapport pour voir si ta mission avance ! dit Goyle

\- Mais allez le faire votre rapport, pauvre larbin ! pesta Draco

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Draco s'en allait. Toujours collé contre le mur, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre. Elles se mirent à avancer et passèrent devant Crabbe et Goyle comme si de rien était.

\- Tu as vu comment Lavande embrassait Ron ? ça donnait envie de vomir ! dit Hermione en se forçant de rire

Les deux Serpentard ignorèrent les deux filles et partirent vers la cuisine, où ils allaient effrayer les elfes pour avoir à manger. Une fois sur d'être seules, Ginny prit la parole.

\- C'était quoi ça ? tu crois que Draco Malfoy est un mangemort maintenant ?

\- Gin' tu vas pas nous la jouer à la Harry en te basant sur deux phrases qui peuvent être sortit de leur contexte pour dénoncer le fait qu'il est un mangemort. Même si tout l'incrimine.

\- Hermione…

\- Mais c'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il disparait de la carte du maraudeur de temps à autre ou qu'il parle de mission, ou encore qu'il traine chez Barjow et Beurk que ça fait de lui un mangemort…

\- Euh… En tout cas ça porte à croire que oui.

Hermione regarda Ginny, complètement déboussolé.

\- Impossible ! Il ne peut pas… pourquoi il ferait ça ?

\- Hermione, il a surement une raison. Draco Malfoy est trop imbu de lui-même pour accepter d'être soumis.

La brune laissa échapper un ricanement. Elles se dirigeaient vers le parc quand elles croisèrent Draco. Hermione lui fit un signe de la main mais il l'ignora. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui fit un reproche.

\- Pas la peine de faire comme si je n'existais pas, tu aurais pu me répondre.

\- Granger… commença-t-il

\- Pas la peine de jouer la comédie Malfoy, je suis au courant.

\- Oh… fit-il

\- Et oui, je suis sa meilleure amie, donc elle se devait de me le dire. Et je connais tout d'Hermione, jusqu'à sa position préféré

Hermione se mit à rougir et passa une main sur son visage. Actuellement, elle aimerait être invisible. Draco se mit à rire.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione

\- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? dit-il

\- Je sais pas… juste pour savoir. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis l'arrivé d'Harry et Ron.

\- Ça va être un peu plus dur de cacher ce qui se passe entre vous ! lança Ginny

\- On y est très bien arrivé jusque-là. Dit Draco

\- Et puis, tu occuperas Harry. Dit Hermione en riant

Ginny lui tira la langue.

\- On se retrouve dans la soirée. Dit Draco. Je dois y aller.

Hermione hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Une fois qu'il ait disparu à l'angle du couloir, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny.

\- Pourquoi il ment ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée Hermione. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas te parler d'une disputes avec ses deux amis stupide

\- Il ne les a jamais considérés comme ses amis. Et je trouve tout ça vraiment étrange ! Et de quelle mission ils peuvent bien parler ?

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait en être un ? un mangemort ? demanda Ginny

\- Aussi jeune ? Je veux dire, il a 16 ans. Il n'en aura 17 qu'à partir du mois de juin.

\- Mais avoir un espion dans le château, autre que Rogue, peut se révéler utile.

Hermione regarda dans le vide un moment. Elle ne voulait pas que ça soit réel. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité. Draco était originaire d'une famille de mangemort.

\- Ne pense pas à ça, dit Ginny. On va trouver quelque chose à faire

La rousse attira son amie à travers les couloirs.

\- On oublie un peu ces histoires de mangemorts, de guerre, d'ordre du phenix ou autre ! On est deux filles qui cherchent à passer une bonne soirée. Alors on va voir si on n'entend pas des bruits de couloirs qui nous disent s'il y a quelque chose de prévu !

Les deux jeunes filles croisèrent trois filles de Poufsouffle qui était resté pour les vacances.

\- A ce qu'il parait il y aura une soirée dans la cabane hurlante ! dit la première

\- Mais comment y aller ? On ne peut pas sortir du château sans être vu ! dit la deuxième

\- Il parait qu'il y a des passages secrets partout dans le château. Dit la troisième

\- Mais c'est sur ? demanda la deuxième

\- Mon frère en parlait avec un de ses amis. Dit la première. Ça se fait tous les ans. La plupart du temps c'est des Septième années qui l'organisent.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut y aller ? demanda la troisième

\- C'est ouvert à tous. Dit la première

Ginny regarda les filles s'en aller avant de se tourner vers Hermione en souriant.

\- Je crois qu'on va à une fête ce soir ! dit Ginny en riant

Hermione leva la main et sa meilleure amie frappa dedans.

\- En espérant qu'il y ait vraiment une fête ! dit Hermione

\- Ne soit pas pessimiste !

\- Je suis réaliste ! et en plus, on ne connaît même pas l'heure.

\- Hermione, on se prépare, et on se pointe à 21h.

La brune haussa les épaules et suivit son amie à travers les couloirs. Elles passèrent la journée à discuter et fantasmer sur la possible fête qu'il y aurait dans la cabane hurlante. Hermione avait demandé à Ginny d'occuper Harry, le temps qu'elle subtilise la cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir sortir du château sans être vu. La journée se passa extrêmement lentement du point de vue de Ginny, qui était impatiente d'aller à une fête, ou du moins de pouvoir se divertir.

Après le repas, Hermione sortit d'un sac qu'elle avait mis au fond de sa valise, des tenues pour toutes les deux. Une chance qu'elles fassent à peu près la même taille. Pour Ginny, Hermione prit une robe noire près du corps qui arrivait mi-cuisse, avec des bretelles assez épaisse. Et pour elle-même, la brune pris une robe rouge bustier. Pour les chaussures, Ginny prit une paire d'escarpins à bride argenté et Hermione et paire de boots noirs. Elles se préparèrent dans la plus grande des discrétions pour ne pas alerter les autres filles. Elles savaient que ceux qui étaient là resteraient dans la salle commune assez tard. Elles se cachèrent sous la cape et sortirent en douce. Elles passèrent devant Harry qui jouait une partie de Bavboule avec Ron tandis que Lavande les regardait, ou du moins regardait Ron.

Une fois hors de la salle commune, Ginny pouffa, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione. Même s'il n'avait personne dans les couloirs, les tableaux pouvaient encore parler. Et il y avait Rusard. Elles se dirigèrent le plus silencieusement possible même si marcher avec des talons dans un couloir vide totalement fait en pierre n'est pas vraiment discret. Hermione savait que les portes du grand hall seraient fermées, mais il y avait toujours une porte de sortie. Elles sortirent par une des portes menant au parc du château. Elles se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur. Ginny tourna la vers Hermione avec un air dubitatif.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Il y a un passage secret sous l'arbre.

\- Tu veux qu'on rampe sous un arbre qui a la possibilité de nous tuer ? Une idée vraiment géniale !

\- On va utiliser un stupéfix ! dit Hermione. Ensuite, oui, il faudra légèrement ramper.

\- Et les robes ?

\- Tu es une sorcière non ? Utilise ta baguette.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione lança le sortilège sur l'arbre qui s'arrêtât de bouger. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, Ginny regarda l'endroit qu'Hermione montrait du doigt : l'entrée du passage secret.

\- Mauvaise idée. Dit Ginny.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant. D'un coup de baguette elle lança un sort pour protéger leurs tenus et leurs coiffures. La brune attrapa la main de son amie et glissa dans le passage. Une fois dans le passage secret, elles se rendirent tant bien que mal à la cabane hurlante. En arrivant près de la fin du tunnel, elles entendirent de la musique et des voix.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! lança Ginny

\- Oui oui… dit Hermione

Elles finirent par entrer dans la cabane hurlante. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui étaient déjà là, tous avaient entre 17 et 23 ans. Ils y avaient même certains plus jeune, mais la plupart du temps, ils accompagnaient quelqu'un de plus âgé.

\- Tu as vu tout ça ? pourquoi on n'était pas au courant ? demanda Ginny

\- Parce qu'on ne restait jamais ici Gin'.

Toutes les deux se mêlèrent à la fête comme si de rien était. Ici, il n'y avait pas de maison ou autre. Il n'y avait que ceux qui voulaient passer une bonne soirée. Il y avait à manger et à boire. Même la maison semblait avoir été nettoyée. Hermione se servit un verre tandis que Ginny se faisait draguer par un garçon plus âgé. La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Un garçon s'approcha d'elle.

\- Salut beauté. Dit-il

\- En commençant comme ça, c'est clair que je ne vais pas te parler. Dit-elle en lui souriant

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas comment t'aborder autrement. Je m'appelle Julien.

\- Hermione. Dit-elle

Elle remarqua les trois filles qui avaient parlé de la fête un peu plus loin. Julien suivit son regard.

\- Ma petite sœur et ses amies. J'en parlais avec des amis et elle m'a entendu. J'ai dû lui dire qu'elle pouvait venir. Elle menacé de le dire aux parents.

\- Oh… super.

\- Comment tu as su pour la fête ?

\- Une amie.

Elle lui fit un sourire et se rapprocha de Ginny. Elle se pencha près de son oreille pour parler.

\- Tu n'oublies pas un certain brun avec une cicatrice sur le front ? murmura-t-elle

\- J'essaye. Dit Ginny

Elle fit un signe au garçon en face d'elle qui partit. Ginny se tourna vers Hermione en soupirant.

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'il me voit autrement que comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de toucher. Ou encore, je ne sais pas moi, essayé de me protéger. Je serais, quoi qu'il arrive projeté dans cette guerre !

\- On ne parle pas de ça ici Gin', ce soir, on danse !

Hermione l'entraina au milieu de la pièce et elles se mirent à danser lascivement l'une contre l'autre. Elles en avaient vécus des expériences de toute façon. Au bout de quelques instants, elles sentirent que des garçons vinrent les rejoindre.

Après avoir dansé, les deux jeunes filles repartirent boire un verre. Au bout d'un moment, Julien revint voir Hermione. Il posa une main contre le mur qui était dans le dos de la jeune fille et lui tint le visage d'une main.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup t'embrasser.

Au moment où Hermione allait répondre, Julien se fit tirer en arrière. Elle vit alors Draco Malfoy. Il avait un regard froid et les lèvres pincés.

\- Désolé, mais tu n'es pas digne d'embrasser la jeune fille.

\- Oh… mais ne serait-ce pas le Roi Malfoy ?

\- Dégage ! dit Draco

Julien leva les mains en signe de rémission.

\- Elle est à toi. Elle a surement toujours été à toi, vu comment elle te regarde. (il se tourna vers Hermione) à plus beauté.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione en souriant.

\- Salut

\- Salut. Dit-elle. Comment tu savais que j'étais là ?

\- J'ai entendu ta voix et celle de Weasley dans les couloirs, et les talons (Hermione pouffa). J'ai suivi le bruit et je vous ai vu. Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas !

\- Tu es si accroc que ça ? dit-elle en lui tirant la langue

\- On se trouve un coin tranquille ?

Elle le regarda puis haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas ? Elle le suivit dans une pièce vide. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Ginny, celle-ci sourit. Une fois seuls, Draco fondit sur Hermione pour l'embrasser.

\- Granger, je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir

\- Non rien…

\- Dis-moi.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Draco l'embrassa.

\- J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il caressa le visage d'Hermione du dos de la main.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On ne va pas se mentir, on sait bien ce qui se passe tous les deux, une guerre se prépare. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ne fait rien de stupide, même si c'est pour protéger Potter.

\- Draco, je ne peux pas te promettre ça ! Je participerais à cette guerre.

\- Je sais, ma courageuse gryffondor

Elle le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Draco lui sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, même si cela veut dire maudire mon âme. Je… Je n'arrive pas à le dire.

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Des mots qui semblent simple à première vue, mais qui sont difficile à prononcer pour la première fois devant la bonne personne.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus longuement cette fois.

\- Je t'aime Granger. Dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tu sais. Je voulais juste te le dire, savoir ce que ça fait de le dire. Je veux te le dire avant que tu me déteste.

\- Pourquoi je te détesterais Draco ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi, ou alors, si tu ne l'as toujours pas compris, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois.

\- Moi aussi. Dit-elle. Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je ressens de forts sentiments pour toi. Mais je ne te détesterais pas…

Avec qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, un couple entra dans la pièce. Visible complètement ivre et à moitié déshabillé.

\- Oup's ! fit la fille en riant

Hermione sortit, suivit de Draco, vu que les deux jeunes s'en fichaient un peu de ce qui se passait. Hermione connaissait ce genre de personne, ils se fichaient de qui pouvait les voir, et elle était sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas que de l'alcool dans le sang. Ils retournèrent avec les autres. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Ils dansèrent, rigolèrent… C'était une soirée où tout le monde s'amusait sans se soucier de qui était dans quel camp. Hermione ne pensait plus aux presque révélation de Draco. Elle dansait, les bras autour du coup du beau blond.

Ils avaient tous perdu la notion du temps. Mais au bout d'un moment, la musique s'arrêta et tout le monde compta :

\- 10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 ! BONNE ANNEE !

Tout le monde hurlait et s'embrassait. Draco attrapa le visage d'Hermione et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il lui tenait le visage fermement, comme s'il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Ils restèrent encore un moment avant de s'éclipser en compagnie de Ginny vers le château.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont remarqué notre absence ? demanda Ginny

\- Je pense. Il doit être 1 heure du matin !

Ginny se mit à rire. Elle avait fini par enlever ses chaussures. Tous les trois se rendirent le plus discrètement possible au château. Arrivé dans le château, ils s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers qui montaient vers les étages supérieurs. Hermione se planta devant Draco et l'embrassa.

\- Bonne année Malfoy

\- Bonne année Granger. J'espère qu'elle sera pleine de bonne chose !

\- L'espoir fait vivre Malfoy

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et le poussa.

\- Retourne dans le puis au serpent

\- Retourne dans la fosse au lion !

Elle lui sourit avant de monter les escaliers et partir avec Ginny. Une fois les deux filles disparus, le sourire de Draco disparu. Il sembla soudain abattu.

\- Tu vas me détesté Granger chérie. Mais vraiment me détester. Et tu auras beau dire que non, ça sera le cas. Parce que je dois tuer Dumbledore, et je le ferais. Et je dois permettre aux mangemorts d'entrer. Je suis désolé ma belle, mais je le dois, pour sauver la vie de ma mère et celle de mon père, malgré qu'il soit un monstre à mes yeux.

Sur ses mots, il disparut dans les couloirs menant aux cachots.


	17. Chapter 17

**Et voilà un petit chapitre !**

 **J'ai mit du temps à l'écrire, j'avais un peu de mal à commencer ce chapitre. J'ai changé d'idée un millier de fois! Au moins! L'inspiration m'a fui un bon moment... Mais bon, j'ai fini par y arriver ^^ Et j'ai déjà l'idée pour le chapitre 18. :3 Comme quoi, il y a des jours où on a de l'inspiration a ne plus savoir quoi en faire ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas. J'ai un peu peur concernant ce chapitre, s'il est vraiment bon ou pas.**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 : La curiosité est un vilain défaut Miss Granger_

Le mois de janvier était plutôt calme. Ron passait son temps avec Lavande, Harry quand à lui passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Ginny, et le reste du temps avec Dumbledore. Mais au final, tout ça arrangeait beaucoup Hermione puisqu'elle pouvait s'éclipser sans que personne ne lui demande quoi que ce soit.

Elle passait pas mal de temps avec Draco. Mais elle le trouvait parfois étrange. Il était parfois distant. Comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Et avec sa curiosité légendaire, Hermione voulait en savoir plus. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il semblait être sur le qui-vive à chaque fois. La jeune fille proposa à Draco de l'accompagné à la bibliothèque. C'était l'un des rares endroits où ils pouvaient se voir discrètement. Personne ne venait vraiment à la bibliothèque. Et, caché derrière les étagères de livres, ils étaient tranquilles. La brune fit comme à son habitude. Elle arriva la première, salua Mme Pince (qui l'ignora en retour), partit choisir un ouvrage, puis elle s'installa sur la banquette près de la réserve. Et elle attendit patiemment qu'il vienne. Mais les minutes passaient et elle ne le voyait toujours pas. Elle soupira. D'ordinaire, elle arrivait toujours 15 minutes avant lui. Au bout d'une heure, elle laissa tomber. Elle se leva pour partir. Elle était quand même démoralisée. Elle aurait aimé passer un peu de temps avec lui. Au moment où elle allait partir, elle vit Draco s'avancer vers la réserve. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, finalement il était venu. Mais elle ne lui rendrait pas la vie facile, il avait une heure de retard. Malheureusement pour elle, ou heureusement, il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se dirigeait vers la réserve. Elle regarda de droite à gauche puis le suivit. Elle se faufila à sa poursuite en silence. Et au bout de quelques secondes, elle se frappa le front, au lieu de jouer la voyeuse en se cachant derrière une étagère, elle pouvait utiliser le sort de désillusion. Elle pointa sa baguette sur elle et prononça la formule à voix basse. Et elle commença à disparaitre ou du moins, donner l'illusion de disparaitre. Personne ne la voyait plus maintenant. Et elle pouvait se rapprocher de Draco, à condition de ne pas respirer trop fort lorsqu'elle était près de lui. La brune l'observa alors. Il était absorbé par la recherche d'un livre. Au début, Hermione se dit qu'elle était complètement stupide, il faisait sans doute des recherches pour un livre. Mais elle regarda avec plus d'attention le livre qu'il avait à la main. Il était en latin.

\- Vestium evanescunt[1]… murmura-t-elle

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Draco

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle était stupide. Draco regarda aux alentours plusieurs fois avant de de reprendre sa lecture. Il sortit de son sac une plume et un parchemin et nota certaines informations puis il rangea de nouveau le livre. Hermione regarda bien la page qu'il regardait, elle devait regarder cette page quand il partirait. Draco partit au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne soit plus dans les parages, elle attrapa le livre et partit à la page où se trouvait Draco quelques instants plus tôt. Elle défit le sortilège qui était sur elle et s'installa sur une chaise non loin.

\- Traduceo[2]. Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur l'ouvrage. « L'armoire à disparaitre, qui permet de soit devenir invisible aux yeux de ceux qui recherche le sorcier, soit de se retrouver ailleurs s'il est relié à une autre armoire à disparaitre ». Oui bon, ce n'est surement pas ça… « Une armoire à disparaitre perd de son capital magique au bout de plusieurs années et s'il est relié à une autre armoire, ce lien disparait peu à peu. Si l'armoire en elle-même est cassée, un simple _Reparo_ n'est pas suffisant. Il faut, sur une longue période, lancer différent sortilèges de réparation, ensuite renforcé le sortilège de l'armoire et enfin, reconnecter l'armoire. » D'accord, réparer une armoire à Disparaitre… « Toujours tester l'armoire plusieurs fois, jusqu'à être sûre que qu'elle ne vous tuera pas. Préféré les oiseaux. Une armoire qui n'est pas réparé correctement peut tuer celui qui entre à l'intérieur. » Et les sorts utilisé pour faire apparaitre et disparaitre des gens… Pourquoi ?

Elle déposa le livre à sa place et partit. Au moment où elle passa devant la table où elle venait habituellement avec Draco, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était lui.

\- Hey ! fit-elle

\- Je t'attendais. Dit Draco

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, tu m'avais demandé de te rejoindre. D'où tu sors ?

\- Euh… j'ai cru voir Pattenrond partir vers la Réserve. Mme Pince à horreur quand les animaux s'invitent à la bibliothèque. Et toi ?

\- J'étais avec le professeur Sulghorn, à propos de mon devoir en potion.

Elle s'installa en face de lui.

\- Alors ?

\- C'était pas mal. Je préfère le professeur Rogue par contre.

\- Parce qu'il t'avantageait ?

\- Il n'a jamais fait ça !

\- Je rigole. Ça va ? t'as l'air à cran ?

\- Ouais, désolé. C'est Crabbe et Goyle, ils font leurs idiots depuis quelques jours et ça m'énerve. Ils ont fouillé dans mes affaires hier soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils cherchaient mes devoirs pour les recopier.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui sourit. Un silence gênant s'installa. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Hermione avait envie de lui parler de l'armoire à disparaitre, et lui, il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était désolé de tout ça. Elle fit glisser sa main vers lui et lui caressa les doigts.

\- Dit-moi Granger, si tu étais en plein dilemme, tu ferais quoi ?

\- Ça dépend dilemme, mais je suivrais surement mon cœur. Je veux dire, si je n'avais pas le choix de choisir entre mes parents ou mes amis, même si c'est horrible de dire ça, je choisirais mes parents parce qu'ils comptent énormément pour moi. Mais aussi je sais que mes amis peuvent se défendre.

\- Et si c'était entre moi et tes parents. Tu me sacrifierais ?

Les doigts d'Hermione se crispèrent.

\- Je… je ne sais pas… Je veux dire, si j'étais dans une situation où je saurais que tu serais en danger si tu étais avec moi, même si ça me déchirerais le cœur, je m'éloignerais de toi le temps de régler tout ça. Et une fois que je suis sûr que mes parents soient en sécurité, j'aurais tout fait pour te sauver.

\- Mais si tu ne pouvais que sauver soit eux, soit moi.

\- C'est impossible Malfoy, on peut toujours trouver une solution pour sauver les deux. Parfois c'est juste parce qu'on refuse de chercher de l'aide parce qu'on ne veut pas paraitre faible.

Il la regarda avec un regard tendre. Il lui caressa les doigts.

\- J'aimerais avoir ton optimiste parfois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux toujours sauver tout le monde.

\- Parce que tout le monde mérite d'être sauvé.

\- Même Rogue ?

\- Oui, même le professeur Rogue, même s'il est cassant et désagréable avec les Gryffondor. Je suis sûr qu'il reste de l'espoir pour lui. Il faut juste trouver dans quel bocal il range son cœur et on peut y aller.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et il éclata de rire. Voilà ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Elle lui faisait du bien. Elle était sa lumière. Est-ce qu'il acceptait de la salir avec ses ténèbres ? Hermione se pencha au-dessus de la table et l'embrassa.

\- Je vais y aller. Je vais aller voir un peu Ginny. Depuis qu'elle est avec Harry je suis devenu invisible.

\- Il a enfin eu ce qu'il voulait alors. Dit Draco. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait devoir le voir se languir d'elle encore longtemps. On entendait ses pauvres soupirs jusqu'aux cachots.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de partir. Le garçon la regarda partir comme s'il ne la reverrait jamais. En sortant de la bibliothèque, elle croisa Harry. Il était seul.

\- Hey ! fit-elle, ça va ?

Harry se retourna vers elle, il semblait contrarier.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je m'inquiète un peu pour la santé du Professeur Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a sa main, qui semble brûler… non, plutôt desséché. Il ne voulait pas que j'en parle, et il détourne toujours la conversation quand je lui demande.

\- Desséché ?

\- Oui. Et ça ne semble pas guérir. Ça fait un moment que sa main est comme ça. Depuis la rentrée. Et rien n'a changé.

\- Donc, depuis le mois d'aout où tu l'a vue sa main est desséchée ?

\- Oui. Et il ne semble rien faire pour y remédier

\- Harry, parfois, on doit accepter que la magie ne puisse pas tout faire. Que parfois, il faut accepter son sort même si ce n'est pas ce qu'on voudrait. Et il n'y peut-être pas de cure possible.

\- C'est tellement absurde… Il est l'un des plus grands sorciers…

\- La vie n'est pas toujours juste. Dit Hermione

Harry hocha la tête et commença à partir.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je vais aller voir Ginny, tu veux venir ?

\- Ça va aller, je n'aime pas faire la bougie.

Elle lui sourit et partit dans leur salle commune. De son côté, le serpentard n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner sa famille. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et se demanda vers qui il pouvait se tourner. Et pour ça, il avait peut-être une petite idée. Mais il devait attendre après le repas pour pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête.

Hermione avait passé le reste de la journée dans la salle commune. Finalement, elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir cours. Elle aurait pu rester avec Draco mais elle n'avait pas la tête à être romantique. Elle avait encore à l'esprit le fait qu'il faisait des recherches sur une armoire à disparaitre. Et tout ce que lui avaient dit Harry et Ron lui trottait dans la tête. Elle avait pu passer un moment avec Ginny, avant le repas, le temps qu'Harry ai ses cours spéciaux avec Rogue. La rousse s'en voulait un peu d'avoir délaissé son amie.

Draco quant à lui avait essayé de trouver une solution pour sauver ses parents sans faire sa mission. Mais c'était impossible. S'il ne faisait pas sa mission pour ne pas perdre Hermione, ses parents mourraient. Et s'il faisait sa mission et sauvait ses parents, Hermione lui en voudrait d'avoir osé agir en tant que mangemort. Il avait passé tellement de temps à y réfléchir qu'il avait eu l'impression que son cerveau était devenu liquide.

A 19 heures, tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Hermione ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux Draco. Il semblait pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important. Il ne fit même pas attention aux autres de sa maison. Et Hermione non plus, perdu dans sa contemplation.

\- … n'est-ce pas Hermione ? demanda Ginny

\- Quoi ? fit l'intéressé

\- On se disait que ça serait bien de refaire une sortie à pré-au-lard. Dit Ron. Tu es avec nous ?

\- Je pensais à un truc qui me chiffonne. Dit Hermione

\- Le fait que McGo t'ai dit non pour un autre devoir supplémentaire ? se moqua gentiment Harry

\- Ahah ! dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, mais est-ce que notre destiné est tracé ? Est-ce que les enfants de mangemort deviennent forcément des mangmorts, est-ce que les enfants de gentils deviennent des gentils ?

\- Tu réfléchis trop Hermione. Dit Harry

\- Moi je sais, dit Ron. Oui, et Oui.

Il eut le droit à une claque de la part de sa sœur qui était assise à côté de lui.

\- Retourne t'étouffer avec Lav-Lav ! dit-elle

\- Je vais te dire une chose que Sirius m'a dite. Dit Harry. « Il n'y a pas d'un côté de bien et de l'autre les mangemorts. On a une part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun de nous. » Donc, moi je dirais qu'on ne sait pas. Un enfant de mangemort peut être la meilleure personne qui soit, comme un enfant élevé par une famille du côté du bien peut virer mangemort.

\- Woah, ces séances avec Dumbledore te font vraiment du bien. Dit Hermione. Mais tu as raison et Sirius aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu te demandais ça ? demanda Ron

\- Comme ça, j'étais en train d'y réfléchir, à votre hypothèse que Malfoy serait un mangemort. Dit Hermione

\- Et tu penses quoi ? demanda Ron en espérant qu'elle soit d'accord avec eux

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il n'a pas la tête d'un mangemort. Et à quoi bon prendre quelqu'un qui n'est même pas majeur ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Qui sait… dit-il

Le reste du repas se passa calmement, enfin presque. Hermione et Ginny se moquèrent de Ron a qui Lavande donnait la becqueté devant tout le monde. Harry lui, était perdu dans ses pensées. La question d'Hermione l'avait un peu perturbé. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve concrète contre Malfoy, ils l'avaient accusé parce que son père était un mangemort, c'est tout. Il se sentit bête et ressentit également la sagesse de sa meilleure amie. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la jeune fille commençait à avoir des doutes également.

A la fin du repas, Hermione avait décidé d'aller voir Draco. Elle se sentait un peu nulle de l'avoir laisser, mais elle avait envie de lui parler franchement. Elle vit que le blond prenait son temps pour sortir.

\- Hermione ? tu viens ? dit Harry

\- J'arrive dans un instant ! dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle attendit que Draco sorte pour le suivre. Il descendait vers les cachots. Elle se sentit un peu idiote, il devait sans doute aller vers sa salle commune. Mais le jeune homme ne continua pas pour se rendre vers la salle commune des verts et argents, en réalité, il prit le chemin menant au bureau de l'ancien professeur de Potion. Poussée par la curiosité, Hermione continua de le suivre et ne fit pas attention aux élèves de Serpentard qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Elle continua de suivre Draco qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Le blond frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue. Il attendit quelques minutes puis entra. Hermione se faufila à côté de la porte et l'entrouvrit le plus silencieusement possible, priant pour qu'ils ne la remarque pas.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Mr Malfoy ? demanda Severus Rogue, assis derrière son bureau

\- J'ai besoin d'un conseil. Dit Draco en s'assaillant.

Hermione ne pouvait pas voir la scène, mais au moins, elle entendait clairement. Draco prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai un problème, un dilemme plutôt. Dit Draco

\- Entre votre mission et Granger… commenta Severus, toujours en regardant les parchemins devant lui.

\- C'est ça… Mais comment vous savez ?

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle comme les autres… Votre petit manège était facile à remarquer. Vous êtes à deux pas de Granger et vous ne cherchez même pas à la rabaisser ou à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et j'ai vu votre petit échange de parchemin !

Hermione se sentit rougir. Draco se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne dirais rien à votre père. Dit Severus. Et pour votre dilemme, je vous dirais bien de suivre votre cœur, mais j'imagine que vous n'en savez pas plus si vous êtes venu me voir.

\- Vous avez fait le serment inviolable avec ma mère, vous devez m'aider !

\- Et c'est ce que je compte faire, si vous arrêtez vos tentative médiocre qui n'aboutissent à rien et facilement détectable. Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à Miss Granger de venir nous donner son point de vu.

Draco se retourna vers la porte. Hermione entra, un sourire désolé sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il brusquement

\- Je m'étonne surtout qu'elle n'ait pas tout découvert plus tôt. Vous êtes pire que Potter pour cacher des choses.

\- Je suis désolé Draco, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi parfois tu semblais ailleurs ou stressé. Que parfois tu ne me regardais pas dans les yeux. Et je t'ai vu à la réserve, avec le livre pour l'armoire à disparaitre. Dit-elle

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous assoir et Draco, tant qu'on y est, racontez lui tout. Elle finira par tout découvrir de toute façon. Fouineuse comme elle est…

Hermione s'installa sur une des chaises et regarda Draco. Il soupira.

\- Bon, et bien, le mage noir en veut à mon père pour son échec. Il n'a pas réussi à récupérer une prophétie de la main d'une bande d'ado de 15 ans. Et pour se venger, il ne s'en ai pas pris à mon père, mais à moi et ma mère.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as parlé de dilemme ?

\- Oui. En gros, j'ai deux missions a réalisé avec de faire partie de ses rangs même si je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Je dois réparer une armoire à disparaitre, ce qui permettrait de faire entrer les mangemorts dans l'école. Et je dois tuer Dumbledore. Si je ne le fais pas, nous sommes morts tous les trois. Et si je le fais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Hermione savait ce qu'il voulait dire. S'il le faisait, il la perdrait elle.

\- J'ai déjà tenté par deux fois de tuer Dumbledore…

\- Le collier. Dit Hermione

\- Oui, et du poison mais il semblerait que Slughorn n'a pas encore donné la bouteille à Dumbledore…

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, regardant ses pieds plutôt que Draco. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

\- C'est une mission suicide. Dit Hermione finalement

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Draco

\- Envoyez un ado de 16 ans pour tuer Dumbledore ? vraiment ? Si aucun autre mangemort ou lui-même ait pu réaliser ça, tu n'y arriveras pas. Dit-elle. Il veut que tu échoue pour vous tuer.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace. Dit Severus, qui semblait s'intéresser vaguement à la conversation.

\- Mais…

Hermione leva les yeux vers Rogue.

\- Mais en même temps le professeur Dumbledore est condamné. Dit-elle

\- Potter vous a parlé de sa main j'imagine.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Quoi ? fit Draco

\- Le directeur a été touché par un affreux sortilège de magie noir qui l'affaiblit. Il sait qu'il lui reste 6 mois. Dit Severus.

\- En quoi ça aide ? demanda Draco

\- Je n'en sais rien ! dit Hermione. Tout est confus dans ma tête !

\- Miss Granger, que feriez-vous à la place de Mr Malfoy ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, vous, pas le mur derrière vous ! soupira Rogue

\- Eh bien, je demanderais de l'aide a quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance qui pourra faire en sorte de m'aider à résoudre tout ça. Dit-elle

\- Et nous sommes là. Bien. Dit Rogue

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? demanda Draco d'un air un peu désespéré

Hermione regarda Rogue sans vraiment savoir si elle pouvait le dire. Mais il hocha la tête, comme pour lui donner l'autorisation de parler.

\- Rejoins l'Ordre et continue ta mission. Travaille sur deux fronts. Dit-elle.

\- Mais je ferais entrer des mangemorts dans le château ! dit Draco

\- On s'y préparera. Deviens un espion au compte de l'Ordre.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- C'est la seule solution que je peux proposer. Continue de faire croire que tu essayes de tuer Dumbledore, et répare cette foutu armoire à disparaitre. Et ensuite, essaye de récupérer cette pu***n de bouteille remplit de poison, Slughorn serait capable de se tuer !

Deux insultes en une phrase, Hermione était à bout. C'était beaucoup à digérer. Rogue croisa ses mains devant lui.

\- Dumbledore est déjà au courant de la mission. Il sait tout, vous le savez bien. Et en lien avec le pacte que j'ai fait avec ta mère Draco, je le tuerais. Dumbledore sait qu'il ne survivra pas, et laissons le mourir dans un combat digne. Et bien entendu, je n'ai pas envie que son fantôme vienne me hanter si je laisse un jeune homme innocent le tuer. Dit-il. Il est trop sentimentaliste, il faudrait vous endurcir.

\- Il y a une autre raison à ça. Dit Hermione en regardant son professeur.

\- J'ai promis à Dumbledore que si Draco devait l'affronter, je serais celui qui le tuerait, mais la vrai raison doit rester secrète. Même si Draco est un excellent occlumens.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Draco se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Tu crois que rejoindre l'Ordre est une bonne idée ?

\- Ils pourront toujours protéger ta mère en cas de problème. Dit-elle

\- Mais est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda Severus à Draco

Draco regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Il était un peu perdu, il ne savait pas si c'était le bon choix, mais il devait le tenter. On verrait les conséquences plus tard.

\- Oui. Dit-il. Je crois…

\- J'en informerais Dumbledore. Dit Severus

Draco se tourna vers Severus un moment.

\- Vous êtes dans quel camp au juste? demanda-t-il

\- C'est une longue histoire. Dit Severus. Vous devriez partir tous les deux, le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder à être passé.

Severus se leva, contourna les deux élèves et ouvrit la porte, signe que la conversation était terminé.

\- On n'en restera pas là, j'ai des choses à vous demander ! dit Draco à Severus

\- Dites-vous pour le moment que je suis votre meilleur allié au sein des forces de Voldemort ! dit Severus. Bonne nuit !

Les deux adolescents sortirent et la porte claqua dans leur dos. Draco regarda Hermione d'un air triste. La pauvre avait l'air perdu. Elle avait maintenant eu la confirmation qu'il était bien de deux mondes différents. Elle le savait déjà parce qu'il était riche et elle de la classe moyenne, mais ça encore, ce n'était rien comparé au fait d'apprendre que depuis tout ce temps, il se la jouait apprenti mangemort.

\- Hermione, je suis désolé. Dit Draco

\- Ecoute, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps d'accord. Apprendre que tu sortais avec moi tout en essayant de réussir ta mission est assez perturbant.

\- J'imagine. Dit-il

\- Tuer Dumbledore ? Vraiment ?

\- Hermione, je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'ai pas le choix. Et je préfère que tu me détestes que de me voir perdre ma mère.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais distant ?

\- J'avais honte de moi. Ecoute Hermione, je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment. Mais j'aime aussi ma mère, et je n'arrive pas à choisir entre vous. C'est pour ça que je suis venu voir Severus. Ma mère lui a déjà demandé de me protéger. Il est le seul à qui je pouvais en parler. Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer plus que tu ne l'étais en sortant avec moi. Et je sais que tu peux te défendre, mais je ne veux pas non plus te voir morte.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai été égoïste, parce que je n'aurais pas dû sortir avec toi depuis le début, pour te protéger, mais je ne pouvais pas être loin de toi. Je te mets en danger, et en ne voulant pas faire cette mission je mets en danger ma mère.

\- Draco… Moi aussi je t'aime. Et même si je ne sortais pas avec toi, j'étais en danger. Je suis l'amie d'Harry Potter et une née-moldu. Donc, une chose de plus ou de moins ne change rien. Et je sais que tu ne voulais pas m'impliquer là-dedans. Moi aussi je suis égoïste à vouloir être avec toi malgré tout le reste.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

\- Mais… j'ai besoin de digérer l'information. Toi, apprenti Mangemort. Si Ron et Harry le savaient, ils seraient aux anges et n'arrêterait pas de rappelait que j'avais tort.

\- Tu ne vas pas leur dire ?

\- Non. Mais ils apprendront bien assez vite si tu rejoins vraiment l'Ordre.

Hermione passa une main sur le visage de Draco.

\- Je ne te quitte pas, mais je prends juste un peu de recul, c'est tout.

\- C'est juste le début de la fin. Dit Draco

\- Ne soit pas pessimiste. Dit-elle

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Draco et partit vers sa salle commune. Draco resta planté dans le couloir sans rien dire. Il regardait les couloirs sombres où se étaient partit Hermione. Il avait envie de retourner voir Severus, mais le professeur avait déjà fermé la porte à clé. C'est le cœur lourd et l'esprit embrouillé qu'il retourna dans sa salle commune. Même cette discussion de ne l'avait pas aidé, même si elle représentait une possibilité d'échappatoire.

* * *

[1] C'est censé être armoire à disparaitre en latin, mais j'ai dû faire appel à un traducteur automatique, j'ai arrêté le latin en 3ème x)

[2] Je l'ai inventé, un sort qui permet de traduire les textes dans la langue de celui qui le lit.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Je vous dois la vérité, ça fait un moment que ce chapitre est terminé... Mais j'attendais un peu pour la poster et j'ai oublié ! -_-"_**

 ** _Mais bon, maintenant il est là!_**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires et conseils, et parfois même des petites idées qui font germer mon imagination!_**

 ** _J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 19, et je vais le bosser au maximum. Je ne sais pas encore dans combien de temps il sera prêt. :P_**

* * *

 ** _Maxine3482:_** _Hello! je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ^^ J'espère que celui là aussi sera au même niveau. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux ;)_

 ** _SwanGranger :_** _Vouii! enfin! J'attendais le moment où j'allais lui faire découvrir les choses. Et vu qu'elle est curieuse, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle le découvre comme ça. Oui, on verra s'il se bougera vraiment._

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture en tout cas !_**

 ** _Bisous !_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 : L'histoire de Severus_

Depuis une semaine, Draco n'avait pas pu voir Hermione. En réalité, elle l'évitait. Dès qu'elle le croisait dans un couloir, elle faisait demi-tour. En cours, s'il l'approchait de trop près, elle faisait un bond pour l'éviter. La brune ne le regardait même plus.

Le dimanche soir, après le repas, il décida d'aller voir Severus Rogue _aka_ son parrain. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un dans la même situation que lui et surtout, il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il se rendit directement au bureau de son directeur de maison, sans attendre pour voir si Hermione voulait enfin lui adresser la parole. Enfin, il attendit quand même un peu, mais intérieurement, il se dit qu'il ne faisait ça que pour laisser le temps à Rogue de rejoindre son bureau. Devant la porte en bois, il hésita un moment. Puis il finit par frapper.

\- Entrez. Fit la voix de Rogue

Il ouvrit et entra. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se planta devant Rogue les bras croisé.

\- Que voulez-vous Malfoy ?

\- Savoir dans quel camp vous êtes réellement et pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance. Et ne me parler pas de serment inviolable !

\- Vous voulez donc que je vous raconte mon histoire ?

\- Oui

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers un petit meuble qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et deux verres.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda-t-il en déposant les verres sur son bureau

\- Pour avoir ma confiance et vous laisser m'aider vraiment. Et prendre ma décision.

Rogue hocha la tête et versa du liquide ambré dans les deux verres.

\- L'histoire risque d'être un peu longue, pourquoi ne pas vous assoir ?

Hermione était assise sur le lit de Ginny. Elle avait tout raconté à sa meilleure amie, en espérant qu'elle serait d'une grande aide. Mais la rousse ne savait pas quoi penser.

\- Tu penses que c'est possible ? demanda Hermione

\- Mia, tu l'as choisi en connaissant les risques. Tu ne vas pas abandonner juste pour un simple obstacle ? si ? ça ne te ressemble pas pourtant !

\- Gin', je te parle de tentative d'assassinat. Je ne pensais pas que ça irais si loin…

\- C'est vrai que le passe-temps favori des mangemorts c'est la Bave-boule, c'est connu !

\- Très dôle Gin' ! Je parle pour lui, à note âge, devoir tuer quelqu'un… et s'il fait entrer les mangemorts, ce n'est même pas sûr que l'Ordre pourra faire quelque chose.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête ! dit Ginny. On ne sait jamais à l'avance les conséquences que peut avoir nos actes ! Alors, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de donné de ta personne pour qu'il rejoigne l'Ordre

\- Arrête de me faire rire ! dit Hermione en pouffant

\- Mia, ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il ne fait pas ça de bon cœur. Et c'est vrai que c'est horrible qu'il doit tenter de tuer Dumbledore, ou encore qu'on ne saura jamais quand Slughorn ouvrira la bouteille avec le poison, ou encore qu'il doit faire entrer les mangemorts dans le château et que des élèves risques d'être blesser, encore.

\- Arrête de te blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé lors de ta première année. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu avais été possédé, contrôlé par l'âme de Voldemort !

\- C'est la même chose pour lui, il est contrôlé par Voldemort. Et c'est vrai qu'il t'a menti en quelque sorte, mais il ne voulait pas non plus t'impliqué là-dedans.

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire Hermione, c'est que tu ne dois pas tout gâcher pour cette broutille. On est en guerre, qu'on le veuille ou non. Et Harry se blâme assez pour ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre personne déprimé dans mon entourage.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi mature ?

\- Entre tous mes frères, il faut bien quelqu'un pour rattraper les choses parfois non ? Enfin bref, Hermione, tu l'aimes non ?

\- Oui

\- C'est le plus important. Tu savais déjà qu'il risquait d'être un mangemort et de faire des missions horrible.

\- Mais maintenant, ça à l'air si réel…

\- C'est la vie. Il a besoin de toi pour le guider dans la lumière et ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres.

\- J'ai été égoïste… murmura Hermione

\- Un peu, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été. Ça doit être choquant ce genre de nouvelle. Et ça doit être flippant de savoir que celui qu'on aime doit réaliser une mission suicide… dit Ginny

Hermione serra son amie contre elle.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Dit Hermione

\- On a de la chance de s'avoir. Dit Ginny. Et je t'ouvrirais toujours les yeux avant que tu ne deviennes trop bornée.

Au même moment, du côté du bureau de Severus Rogue, Draco s'installait sur une chaise et acceptait un verre. Rogue s'installa sur son siège et croisa les doigts devant son visage.

\- Par où commencer… dit Rogue

\- Par le début ? proposa Draco

\- Je me passerais de ce genre de commentaire. Vous semblez avoir pris les mauvaises habitudes de Miss Granger.

Draco haussa les yeux au ciel et bu une gorgée. Rogue s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège et bu une gorgée également.

\- Mon histoire est un peu contraire à la vôtre. J'étais ami avec une née-moldue avant qu'elle ne me déteste…

\- On en revient toujours au née-moldu n'est-ce pas ?

\- De toute évidence…

Les yeux de Rogue semblèrent se perdre dans ses souvenirs pendant un moment avant qu'il ne reprend la parole.

\- Commençons par le début. Ma mère était une sorcière et mon père un moldu. Je vous passerais mon enfance assez banale dans un quartier moldu pour parler du jour où j'ai rencontré une jeune moldu pouvant faire de la magie. Je m'étais encore enfui de la maison pour être tranquille. Ce jour-là, j'étais allongé près d'un arbre et j'ai été dérangé de ma sieste par un hurlement de fille. Je me suis donc déplacé pour voir qui venait et il y avait deux filles, une brune et une rousse. Pétunia et Lily Evans. Elles habitaient dans mon quartier. Lily faisait de la magie et sa sœur lui criait d'arrêter.

\- Lily Evans ?

\- La mère de Potter.

\- Vous étiez ami avec la mère de Potter ?

\- Draco, je peux continuer ?

\- Ouais… allez-y

Il eut le droit à un regard noir de la part de son professeur.

\- Enfin… Pétunia voulait que sa sœur arrête de faire des trucs étranges et la traitant de monstre. Mais Lily s'en fichait. Pétunia l'a donc laissé toute seule et je l'ai rejointe. Et je lui ai montré que moi aussi je faisais de la magie. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenu ami. Elle voulait que je lui en apprenne plus sur la magie et Poudlard.

\- La Granger de votre temps c'est ça ? se moqua légèrement Draco

\- C'est un peu le cas. Lily était une sorcière exceptionnelle et très intelligente. Dommage que Potter n'ai hérité de l'intelligence limité de son père…

Rogue bu un peu de whisky avant de continuer.

\- En tout cas, lors de notre entrée à Poudlard, elle était impatiente. J'ai été envoyé à Serpentard et elle à Gryffondor. Mais on est resté ami. C'était la seule amie que j'avais. Mais il y avait ce groupe de Gryffondor qui passait leur temps à se croire supérieur et à embêter ce qui n'avait rien demandé. J'étais une de leurs victimes favorite. Surtout parce que j'étais ami avec Lily Evans, donc James Potter était tombé amoureux.

Rogue se servit un autre verre tandis que Draco finissait silencieusement le sien.

\- Depuis ma première année, ils m'avaient pris pour cible. J'étais la cible à abattre pour James parce que Lily m'accordait énormément d'attention alors qu'elle se fichait royalement de lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il s'en prenait à vous ?

\- En quelque sorte. Ils jouaient les brutes. Ils m'harcelaient, ils renversaient mes livres quand je marchais dans les couloirs. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et James Potter était le groupe que la plupart des élèves ne supportait pas parce qu'ils s'amusaient a ridiculisé les autres. Mais on a tendance à oublier les mauvaises actions de ce genre de personne. Même si Pettigrow était bien le reflet de son animagus, un rat. Enfin, je m'égare là-dessus.

\- Juste une question, Lupin était déjà un loup-garou quand vous étiez à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, il l'était depuis qu'il était enfant, et je l'avais découvert durant ma scolarité. C'était en cinquième année, je savais que lui et ses amis cachaient des choses, alors que les ai suivis, et j'ai assisté à la transformation de Lupin. C'est l'une des choses les plus horribles à voir, la transformation d'un sorcier qui n'accepte pas complètement sa situation en loup-garou. Il a failli me tuer, et cet idiot de Potter m'a sauver. Je lui étais donc redevable. Mais il continuait son petit manège, à intimidé les gens et m'humilier alors que je n'avais rien dit sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous des animagus et qu'il y avait un loup-garou. Lily m'avait demandé si je pouvais travailler sur une potion pour Remus. C'était quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, le plus sympa de la bande. Je l'ai donc fait…

\- Vous étiez amoureux d'elle?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour travailler sur une potion pour un loup-garou qui a failli vous tuer et qui faisait partit d'une bande qui vous persécutait, même si j'aurais pensé que vous auriez été le persécuteur…

\- Oui, j'étais amoureux d'elle, c'était mon premier amour. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté. J'y ai travaillé des jours, des semaines, le reste de ma cinquième année au final. Mais rien de bien probant. A un moment, je me suis mis à trainer avec votre père et certains de ses amis… Et ils m'avaient convaincu du bienfondé de ce que proposait Tom Jedusor. Ils m'avaient convaincu que Lily n'était pas vraiment amie avec moi, que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle, et surtout, le fait qu'elle cherche à m'aider n'était qu'une humiliation de plus pour moi, comme si je ne savais pas me défendre seul… Et un jour, alors que Potter et ses amis s'en étaient encore prit à moi, j'ai explosé. Alors qu'elle venait dire à James d'arrêter de s'en prendre à moi, je me suis vu lui donner ce fameux surnom…

\- Sang-de-bourbe. Dit Draco

\- Exact. Je l'ai traité de Sang-de-bourbe. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de déception dans son regard. Et elle m'a tourné le dos. Elle a dit à James de faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle s'en fichait maintenant puisque je ne valais pas mieux que la bande à Malfoy. Mais en faisant ça, j'ai poussé Lily dans les bras de Potter puisque quelques semaines plus tard ils s'affichaient officiellement ensemble. Mais cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle était avec lui, elle n'avait jamais osé me le dire. Et j'ai gardé mes sentiments pour moi. Les choses ont ensuite changé. Les Serpentard reprenaient le pouvoir sur la bande à Potter. Lucius et Narcissa avait gentiment prévenu Potter et ses amis que s'ils ne voulaient pas que le petit secret de Lupin soit divulgué devant toute l'école, ils devaient se faire tout petit. Et moi je les suivais. On avait chacun choisi nos camps. J'avais suivit Lucius et elle James.

Severus bu une gorgé dans son verre. Draco c'était déjà resservit.

\- Bien sûr, je m'en voulais, alors j'ai essayé de lui parler. Elle m'a dit que j'étais devenir pire que James ne l'était. Et que lui avait changé. Et qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir tant que je serais proche de tous ceux qui embrassaient la cause de Tom Jesusor… Lord Voldemort. Et je lui aie dit que c'est normal qu'elle ne comprenait pas puisqu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-bourbe. J'étais tellement en colère qu'elle ait pu pardonner à James son comportement mais pas moi alors que j'avais fait qu'une seule faute… Je ne lui ai donc pas dit que je l'aimais et je suis partit officiellement dans le rang des mangemorts.

\- Vous l'avez fait parce que vous aviez perdu une fille ? c'est stupide !

\- Ce n'est pas que pour ça. Au début, je croyais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Lord Voldemort c'était inspiré de Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Il parlait de grand projet pour les sorciers… Je pensais qu'on serait tous protégé et qu'on n'aurait plus à se cacher. J'avais 18 ans, j'étais naïf.

\- Mais la réalité été différente. On est souvent déçu par la vie. Dit Draco

\- En tout cas, quelques années plus tard, alors que j'étais dans un pub à la recherche d'une voyante du nom de Sybille Trelawnay

\- Notre prof de divination ?

\- Oui, vous allez continuer longtemps ?

\- Peut-être !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En tout cas, Voldemort voulait la voir pour qu'elle lui fasse une prédiction pour son avenir. Mais à peine j'avais prononcé le nom du Lord qu'elle est entrée en transe. Et elle a fait cette fameuse prophétie que votre père devait voler. Seules les personnes qui sont concerné par la prophétie peuvent l'entendre. Je n'ai intercepté que la moitié de la prophétie. J'ignorais que Dumbledore surveillait aussi Trelawnay. Mais lui est resté jusqu'à la fin. J'ai informé Voldemort du peu que j'avais entendu. J'entends encore les mots de la prophétie parfois.

Il but le reste de son verre d'une traite avant de se resservir.

\- _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche. Il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. »_ Voilà tout ce que j'ai entendu. Je l'ai donc dit à mon maître.

\- Et vous ignoriez qu'il choisirait Harry Potter. Le fils de votre premier amour.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, Harry Potter est un sang-mêlé, tout comme Voldemort. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose censé depuis que j'avais quitté Poudlard et rejoins les Mangemorts. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore et je lui ai tout dit. Je l'ai supplié de secourir Lily et son fils. Mais en contrepartie, je devais rejoindre son camp et l'aider. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle. Alors j'ai accepté. Pendant presqu'un an, ils ont été caché, jusqu'à ce que Pettigrow les dénonce. Il aurait dû faire comme Black et refusé d'être le gardien du secret de l'endroit où ils vivaient. Et ils sont morts. Dumbledore me l'a appris quelques heures après l'attaque ce qui c'était passé. J'étais anéantit. Mais il m'a également dit que Voldemort avait disparu et qu'Harry avait survécu. Et il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur ce garçon en mémoire de Lily.

\- Vous le détestez… dit Draco

\- Il ressemble un peu trop à son père.

Severus lâcha un petit rire.

\- Et par la suite ? demanda Draco

\- Dumbledore m'a donné un poste de Professeur de Potion. Il a toujours refusé la défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai toujours cru que c'était dû à mon appartenance passé au mangemort mais il m'a avoué que le poste avait été maudit par Tom Jedusor quand il le lui a refusé. Personne ne tiendrais plus d'un an… Il s'est passé 10 ans avant qu'on ait une sorte de réapparition de Voldemort. Mais rien de concret. C'est seulement lors de votre 4ème année qu'il est réellement réapparu. Mais je n'oubliais pas la promesse que j'avais faite à Dumbledore. Lily n'était peut-être plus là, mais je pouvais toujours changer et devenir l'homme qu'elle aurait aimé que je sois. Alors je suis devenu agent double pour Dumbledore. Mais Voldemort n'était pas dupe, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance, alors j'ai dû jouer à l'espion pour les Mangemorts.

\- Je ne suis pas trop… Vous êtes un espion pour Dumbledore jouant un espion pour Voldemort…

\- Vous avez juste compliqué ce que j'ai dit, mais oui. Je devais faire comme si j'avais rejoint l'Ordre uniquement pour espionner ce qu'ils faisaient, afin de servir la cause de Voldemort. Dumbledore était le seul à savoir ça. Je devais faire tout pour que Voldemort me croit et se confie à moi. Je dévoilais certaines informations avec l'aval de Dumbledore. Voldemort est persuadé, comme tous les mangemorts, que je suis leur espion.

\- Alors que vous agissez pour Dumbledore…

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Lily, et j'ai fait le mauvais choix. Je me suis toujours dis que si je n'avais rien dit, peut-être que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Ou du moins pas par ma faute.

\- Vous agissez par amour… dit Draco

Severus hocha la tête et ne dit rien de plus. Laissant Draco réfléchir un moment.

\- Même chez les mangemorts, vous l'aimiez toujours ? demanda Draco

\- Ce n'est pas l'appartenance à un camp ou l'autre qui fait ton cœur. Tu peux être un mangemort et ressentir de l'amour. Mais j'ai perdu cette fille bien avant d'entrer chez les mangemorts. Vous, vous avez de la chance, Miss Granger est du genre à ne jamais laissé tomber, qu'importe les conséquences.

\- Quel est le bon choix ?

\- Il n'y a jamais de bon choix. C'est juste un choix qui peut entrainer diverse conséquences… Bonne comme mauvaise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je devrais faire concrètement ?

\- Chacun de vos choix seront dangereux. Soit vous rejoigniez les mangemorts et vous risquez de vous battre contre Miss Granger, Soit vous rejoigniez l'Ordre, vous infiltrez les mangemorts au risque d'être découvert, mais qu'à la fin vous vous battiez aux côté de Miss Granger.

Draco se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas.

\- Pourquoi vous essayez de m'éviter d'entrer chez les mangemorts ?

\- Parce qu'à l'époque, j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un qui m'explique que c'était le choix de la facilité, tout ça parce que j'avais peur de me battre pour ce que je veux vraiment. Et cela vous évitera de perdre la fille que vous aimez et de vivre une vie de regret.

\- Et si Hermione et moi au final ça ne marche pas ?

\- Qui sait ? Vous ne le saurez que lorsque vous aurez essayé. C'est vrai que c'est effrayant. Vous risquerez de mourir.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas vouloir que je sois celui qui tue Dumbledore ?

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas un tueur, Monsieur Malfoy… fit une voix dans le dos du blond.

Draco se retourna et vit Dumbledore qui leur souriait.

\- Professeur, même si vous êtes le directeur, vous ne devriez pas oublier les règles de bienséances, qui vous disent de frapper avant d'entrer.

\- Allons, allons, Severus. Dit le directeur. Vous n'allez pas réprimandez un vieil homme…

Severus soupira.

\- Severus vous a raconté son histoire ? demanda le directeur à Draco (encore sous le choc de l'arrivée du directeur sans que personne ne le remarque)

\- Oui

\- Cela vous a-t-il aidé à y voir plus clair ?

\- Je pense… dit le blond

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? le futur ?

\- Entre autre

\- C'est vous qui construisez votre propre avenir, c'est à vous de tout mettre en œuvre pour que ce que vous désirez arrive. Les choix de Severus se sont avéré avoir des conséquences désastreuse, et ça arrive. On fait rarement un choix qui n'a aucune conséquences fâcheuses.

Draco ne dit rien. Toujours en proie à l'indécision.

\- Mais si je choisi l'Ordre, qu'est-ce que j'ai ai gagné ? demanda-t-il

\- Monsieur Malfoy, même si votre tête semble indécise, votre cœur a déjà choisi. Dit le directeur

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous savez au fond de votre cœur ce qui serait à gagner, et même à perdre…

Draco soupira.

\- Si je choisi l'Ordre, j'aurais Granger, je pourrais infiltrer les mangemorts et protéger ma mère… Et ensuite nous libérer de ce taré totalitaire… dit-il

\- Oh, je pense que Miss Granger vous aurait suivit qu'importe votre choix… dit Dumbledore. Vous ignorez juste la force de votre amour.

\- Mais… commença Draco. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que si j'avais choisi le camp des Mangemorts elle m'aurait suivit ?

\- A la façon qu'elle a de vous regarder.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle vous regarde comme si elle était prête à tout pour vous. C'est le véritable amour.

\- Vous avez déjà vu ça une fois ?

Le directeur soupira.

\- Oui. Dit-il

\- Et c'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Draco

\- Oh, s'ils se donnent la chance, ils peuvent vivre heureux ensemble. Dit le directeur

Draco regarda le directeur d'un air circonspect. Il parlait de bonheur mais semblait être sur le point de devoir embrasser un troll.

\- Et si vous êtes venu voir Severus, c'est aussi parce que vous aviez au fond de vous déjà choisi l'Ordre. Vous n'êtes pas un mangemort Draco, non pas parce que vous êtes lâches, mais vous n'êtes pas cruel de nature. reprit Dumbledore en lui souriant

\- Mais avec Potter et Weasley… dit-il

\- Des querelles d'enfants… dit le directeur en faisant un geste de la main comme pour balayer la question. Vous nous rejoignez ?

\- Oui. Dit Draco. De toute façon, dans les deux cas je risque ma peau. Mais au moins je serais avec Hermione…

\- L'amour, quel chose épatante n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore

Draco lança un regard à Severus qui haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Mais en tout cas, Draco était sûr de lui, il allait choisir l'Ordre. Il le savait depuis le soir où il avait parlé de sa mission à Hermione. Mais il n'osait pas encore se l'avouer parce que c'était plus qu'un bond vers l'inconnu. C'était autant du suicide que sa mission. Mais il avait beaucoup réfléchit. Et même s'il devenait un bon soldat pour Voldemort, il n'aurait pas Hermione. Elle serait tuée pour être une née-moldue et l'amie de Potter. Et il n'avait pas envie de vivre en regrettant ce choix qu'il aurait dû faire qui l'aurait sans doute épargné. Même s'ils étaient encore jeunes, pour le moment, il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Peut-être que dans 20 ans, ils ne pourront plus se voir en peinture et qu'ils se sépareront, mais pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait besoin d'elle. C'était principalement parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il prenait ce risque, le risque de se faire tuer dans sa propre maison. Mais c'était l'un des moyens pour essayer de tout avoir. Bien entendu, son père allait le renier, mais c'était une piètre conséquence si cela lui permettait d'être heureux et de sauver sa mère.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, vous deviez y aller. Dit le Directeur. Le couvre-feu est passé.

\- Comment ça va se passer, à propos de l'Ordre ? demanda-t-il

\- Je vais informer les autres membres de la situation. Ils voudront sans doute vous faire passer le test du véritaserum. Tout dépendra de ce qu'ils en penseront.

Draco hocha la tête. Il pouvait bien prendre un antidote s'il le voulait, il savait que Severus en avait. Mais il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de tout foutre en l'air.

\- On te recontactera. Dit Dumbledore. Mais en attendant, continue ce que tu faisais, pour ne pas te faire repérer, mais tiens nous au courant de tes avancées.

\- D'accord. Dit-il avant d'ajouter : Il y a Crabbe et Goyle qui sont chargé de me surveiller et m'aider, même si leurs compétences sont limitées… Et j'ai l'impression que Potter a des doutes sur moi. Je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises me suivre.

\- On se chargera d'Harry. Dit Dumbledore

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant pour l'instant.

\- Bien entendu. Fit le directeur

Draco sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls. Mais il ne resta pas loin de la porte entrouverte.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Severus

\- Severus, il n'a rien d'un mauvais garçon ou d'un tueur… empêchons-le de devenir un damné comme nous qui devons expiez nos fautes du passé…

Le blond se demanda ce qu'avait pu bien faire Dumbledore. De tout ce qu'il avait lu, Dumbledore était le héros adulé de tout le monde. Il avait combattu Grindelwald et l'avait battu puis enfermé en prison pour le restant de sa vie. Il était celui que craignait Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire de lui un « damné » qui cherchait à expié ses fautes. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Hermione. Elle le saurait surement.

Il finit par se rendre dans sa salle commune. Il regarda la salle qui baignait dans des lumières tamisées, et d'où glissait la lumière de la lune à travers le lac. Il aperçut quelques créatures qui nageaient tranquillement. Il se demanda alors si tout n'aurait pas été plus simple s'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort. Il se mit à se demander de ce qui se serait passé si les choses c'étaient passé autrement. Si Voldemort n'avait pas créé ses mangemorts, s'il n'avait pas tué la famille d'Harry Potter. Si son père n'avait pas cherché à faire de lui sa copie conforme, un raciste… Heureusement que sa mère avait essayé de limité les dégâts.

Il se rendit dans son dortoir tout en imaginant un monde où il n'y aurait pas eu de différence de sang. Si les né-moldu étaient considéré simplement comme les sorciers, jugé pour leur habilité à la pratique de la magie et non pour leur sang… Il c'était toujours demandé qu'est-ce qui faisait la suprématie du sang, et il n'avait aucune réponse. Quand il posait la question à sa mère, elle disait tout simplement « Les sorciers ont toujours pensé qu'ils étaient supérieurs parce qu'ils avaient la magie naturellement dans le sang, et ils pensaient que les né-moldus avaient volé la magie. Mais on ne sait pas comment ça se fait. On ne sait pas pourquoi des moldu naissent avec des pouvoirs magiques et des sorciers naissent sans… ». Quand il avait compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour Hermione, cela lui avait fait peur, parce qu'elle était une née-moldus. Il en avait parlé à sa mère en lui demandant si c'était grave. Elle avait souri en disant que non, et que ce n'était pas le sang qui faisait le sorcier, mais sa compétence en magie. Mais elle avait aussi rajouté que certaines familles n'étaient pas prêtent à se lier aux moldus.

En s'allongeant sur son lit, il se demanda si tout le monde s'en fichait du statut du sang, est-ce qu'il aurait pu sortir avec Hermione aux yeux de tous ? Ou tout simplement, est-ce qu'elle l'aurait plu ? Mais à cette question il savait que oui, pour son caractère et sa force. Les choses auraient pu être plus simples. Peut-être qu'au final Rogue aurait été le père d'Harry. Rien que d'imaginer ça, il se mit à rire tout seul. Rogue et Dumbledore avaient raison, chaque choix peut entrainer des conséquences différentes et complexes.

Quels seront les conséquences de mes choix dans le futur… se demanda-t-il à mi-voix


	19. Chapter 19

**_Je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre. Il est encore tout chaud ^^_**

 ** _je sais que ces derniers temps, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à poster des chapitres. Je n'avais plus trop la foi d'écrire. Je n'y arrivais plus. Comme si mon imagination avait prit un RTT sans me prévenir. Et ma baisse de moral n'aidait pas._**

 ** _Enfin bref, j'espère que maintenant je m'y attellerais un peu plus souvent ^^_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas._**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire._**

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews_

 _*Ecoute la bande son d'Harry Potter en même temps*_

 ** _SwanGranger:_** _Oui, enfin! Notre petit Draco devient un homme responsable *s'essuie la larme au coin de l'oeil*. Je dois t'avouer que pour l'histoire de Severus et Lily j'ai eu un peu peur de tomber à côté. Mais je suis contente si tu trouves que c'était bien raconté. J'espère en tout cas que ces petites retrouvailles entre nos deux petits te plairont._

 ** _17Harry :_** _Je te répond sur ce chapitre, c'est plus simple. Et oui, j'ai lu chaque petit commentaire ^^. Et j'essaye d'y répondre dans les grandes lignes._

 _\- Chapitre 1 : Oui, c'est vrai qu'on est souvent trompé par les apparences. Et généralement on ne connait que la moitié, voie le quart des gens qu'on côtoie. Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai emballé en tout cas._

 _\- Chapitre 2 : Contente que tu l'ai trouvé bien ^^_

 _\- Chapitre 3 : C'est vrai que ça serait un gros scandale, et même la Gazette en parlerait!_

 _\- Chapitre 4 : Oui, la sixième année est l'année où Draco doit faire ses preuves pour devenir un mangemort. Et oui, il doit faire entrer des mangemorts dans l'école et tuer Dumbledore._

 _\- Chapitre 5 : Je suis contente si tu as trouvé qu'il était bon. Et oui, nos deux protagonistes ne peuvent pas s'oublier ^^ Et c'est toujours fun quand il y a des relatiosn cachés et des rendez-vous secerts_

 _\- Chapitre 6 : Ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner ;). Et evidemment, j'avais envie de garder ce détail qui est quand même important. Et Oui, Hermione sera légèrement jalouse qu'Harry réussisse mieux qu'elle, mais c'est son meilleur ami, elle ne pourra pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Et au moins, il la laissera tranquille pour au moins un cours x)_

 _\- Chapitre 7 : Ne dit-on pas que tout ce qui est interdit devient tout de suite plus attirant ? Et quoi de plus interdit que faire entrer une lionne dans la fosse au serpent ? Ils en feraient une syncope s'ils savaient :P. Et oui, un mignon petit couple !_

 _\- Chapitre 8 : J'ai adoré imaginé leur tête à chacun. Blaise découvrant que son ami a osé avoir la seule fille qui lui est interdit ! Mais quel choc ! x)_

 _\- Chapitre 10 : Imagine un peu les problèmes s'ils devaient faire le test eux-même!_

 _\- Chapitre 12 : Et oui, un jour Hermione devra apprendre la vérité. Et c'est dans ce genre de cas qu'on voit si l'amour peut vraiment tout faire!_

 _\- Chapitre 13 : c'est vrai que ce genre de situation pousse au doute. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre_

 _\- Chapitre 14 : c'est vrai que tout ça aurait été plus simple si Hermione était une sang-pur, ou que Draco ne faisait pas partie d'une famille qui prone la pureté du sang et des idéologies de mangemorts. Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu._

 _\- Chapitre 15 : Et oui, Hermione reste intelligente et perspicasse. Et quand a Ginny, elle a vécu avec les jumeaux, elle a assez de culot pour tout faire !_

 _\- Chapitre 16 : Comme on le dit souvent, dans la vie, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on désir. Et il y a toujours des sacrifices à faire. surtout dans ce genre de situation. C'est à ce moment là qu'on verra si l'amour d'Hermione pour Draco est assez fort._

 _\- Chapitre 17 : Une chose de faite, Hermione est au courant. Et en ce qui concerne sa décision, seul le temps nous dira s'il s'agit de la bonne décision._

 _\- Chapitre 18 : citation du livre "_ Les conséquences de nos actions sont toujours si complexes, si diverses, que prévoir l'avenir est une entreprise bien difficile..." _Nous ne sauront pas tout de suite quels seront les conséquences des choix de notre petit Draco. Oui, il feront un couple magnifique, maintenant, il faut espérer qu'ils seront accepté le jour où ils se montreront au grand jour. C'est vrai que sans Voldy, les choses auraient été différente. Harry et Draco seraient sans doute ami, il n'y aurait pas d'amniosité entre les Malfoy et les Weasley... Et oui, avec des Si, on refait le monde. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours._

 _ **Misery et Tinkerbell :** Je suis contente que ma fic te plait! Et bien, la suite est servie ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira. _

* * *

**_Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 19 : Un cadeau de Saint-Valentin empoisonné ?_

Le 14 février, journée tant attendu par les couples, afin d'étaler encore plus leur affection aux yeux de tous, et journée la plus haïs des célibataires qui se sont fait ou pas brisé le cœur. Effectivement, quel célibataire a besoin qu'on lui rappelle que certains filent le parfait amour alors qu'eux sont seuls ?

Dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année de Gryffondor, il y avait une espèce d'effervescence. Hermione fut réveillé par le bruit de conversations. Les filles étaient surexcitées. Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. La seule chose qui était bien, c'était la sortie pour Pré-au-lard qui était prévu.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait pensé que laisser aux élèves une journée de liberté et d'insouciance était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Et Hermione le pensait aussi. Ginny n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler de la journée qu'elle passerait avec Harry, parce qu'elle pensait que c'était le « bon moment ». Et Hermione n'avait fait que l'approuver. Ils avaient le droit de vivre hors de la crainte de Voldemort au moins une journée. « De toute façon, il fêtera surement ça avec Bellatrix, il ne sera donc pas occupé à essayer de tuer Harry ! » avait-elle dit en riant à ce moment-là.

La brune était assise sur son lit, elle regardait les filles se préparer tout en discutant. Lavande ne cessait de parler de Ron tout en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Hermione se demanda si elle espérait qu'elle réagisse. Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche puis se leva pour se préparer. Elle allait mettre des vêtements moldus, mais elle ignorait lesquels. Elle devait passer la journée avec Draco. Elle choisit une robe à manche longue bleu pâle, avec un léger décolleté, une paire de collant noir et une paire de bottines marron. Il faisait encore froid. Elle prit également son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison et une paire de gants fabriqués par Mrs Weasley. Ils étaient multicolores et elle les adorait. Une fois habillé, elle se maquilla légèrement. Et dompta sa crinière en une queue de cheval.

La jeune fille rejoignit Ginny qui attendait dans la salle commune. La rousse avait opté pour une robe que lui avait offerte Hermione, une jolie robe patineuse noir, avec des collants violets. Un cadeau de Luna. Ginny portait également une veste et une écharpe faite par sa mère, dans le même ton que ses collants. Elle avait même mit une paire de bottines noirs.

\- Sympa le collant ! dit Hermione en souriant

\- Je ne le mets jamais. Du coup, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas.

\- Luna sera contente.

\- Tu ne mets pas de veste ? demanda Ginny en regardant la tenue de son amie

\- Mine de rien, cette robe tient quand même chaud. Mais quand je sortirais, je me lancerais un petit sortilège d'isolation et de réchauffement.

Ginny hocha la tête tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Lavande était étrange ce matin. Dit Hermione

\- Ça ne change pas de l'ordinaire.

\- Non, mais là, elle parlait de tout ce qu'elle allait faire avec Ronald…

\- Pas de détails sur la vie amoureuse de mon frère ! la coupa Ginny

\- T'inquiète. En tout cas, à chaque fois, elle me regardait comme si elle s'attendait à une crise de jalousie.

\- Moi j'ai entendu Romilda Vane dire qu'elle allait donner des chocolats à Harry. Dit Ginny. Et concernant Lavande, je crois que Parvati lui a dit que tu étais encore amoureuse de mon frère.

\- Quoi ? Mais Parvati est folle ma parole.

\- Le problème, c'est que vu ta relation caché, et qui doit rester caché, difficile pour Lavande de ne pas la croire. Et elle a peur que Ron la quitte pour toi.

\- J'en ai marre de tout ça. Et pour Romilda, fait attention, elle risque de mettre de la potion d'amour dans ses chocolats.

\- Tu penses ? demanda Ginny

\- Cette fille veut absolument être avec Harry parce qu'elle pense qu'il est l'élu. Ce qui est vrai mais bon. Elle pense qu'elle deviendra riche et célèbre en faisant ça.

\- Je vais lui lancer un Chauve-furie, elle va m'en dire des nouvelles ! pesta Ginny

Hermione la retint par le bras.

\- Non. Tu profites de ta journée, c'est tout !

\- Mais… commença Ginny

\- Pas de mais !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais ne bougea plus. Harry fini par arriver, suivit par Ron qui avait Lavande accroché à son bras. Tous les cinq se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Dit Hermione, tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui, vu que c'est la fête des amoureux ? demanda Lavande

\- Tu sais, on n'a pas besoin d'être en couple pour profiter d'une journée. Et puis, j'imagine que tu ne connais pas le réel sens de cette fête donc…

Hermione haussa les épaules et continua à avancer, ignorant Lavande. Ginny pouffa et suivit Hermione. Harry regarda son amie sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Moi non plus je ne dois pas connaitre le réel sens de cette fête. Dit-il

\- Dit le nous Hermione, ça éclairera Lavande et elle se couchera moins bête se soir ! dit Ginny en riant

Hermione ignora Lavande et Ron, pour parler avec Harry et Ginny.

\- C'est un mythe moldu. Dit-elle. A l'origine, les soldats romains n'avaient pas le droit de se marier, alors un prêtre, nommé Valentin, les mariés en cachette. Et le 14 février fut le jour où il fut exécuté en martyr. La veille, il affait glissé un mot à la fille du Geôlier, qui a lu « de la part de votre Valentin »[1]. C'est comme ça qu'on aurait créé la Saint-Valentin, en l'honneur de ce prête. Le pape lui donne même le nom de Saint Patron des amoureux. Et c'est à ce moment-là que la Saint-Valentin a fait son apparition.

\- Oh… fit Ginny. C'est mignon.

\- Il y a d'autres version un peu plus… comment dire… exotique ? non… plutôt, moins romantique ! Dit la brune en riant

\- Raconte. Dit Harry

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Avant le 15ème siècle, le 14 février était le jour où on autorisait les Valentinage[2].

\- Valentinage ? demanda Harry en se servant

\- En gros, les femmes mariées avaient l'autorisation de passer une journée avec leur amant. Et faire ce qu'elles voulaient.

\- Effectivement… dit Ginny, plus rien de romantique.

\- Cette journée était à la base créée en souvenir de plusieurs martyrs durant les siècles qui s'appelaient Valentin. Puis peu à peu, on a vite oublié la signification de tout ça.

Ginny hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de parler de l'origine de la saint-valentin. De temps en temps, Hermione lançait des regards vers la table des Serpentard où elle voyait Draco. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de vraiment passé du temps ensemble, et elle comptait bien se rattraper. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione ne suivit plus la conversation, trop absorbé par Draco, et le fait que Pansy était proche. Le blond leva les yeux vers la table des rouges et or, et il croisa le regard de la brune. Il lui fit un petit sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveaux sur ses amis.

\- Et avec Ron-Ron, on compte faire une promenade romantique ! dit Lavande

\- Ça a l'air génial. Dit Hermione

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne cachait pas qu'elle détestait cette fille. Ses mots juste étaient « Je préfère largement Fleur ». Hermione soupira et termina son petit déjeuné en silence. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée. La plupart des élèves allaient à Pré-au-lard, et ils avaient tous prévu quelque chose pour s'occuper. Mais elle, elle ignorait tout simplement ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Tu viens avec nous à Pré-au-lard ? demanda Harry, ce qui eut don de la faire sortir de ses pensées.

Hermione le regarda un moment avant de parler.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Dit-elle. Vous y aller jusqu'à quel heure ?

\- On doit rentrer pour le déjeuner, parce que Mr Potter a choisi ce jour précis pour nous caler un entrainement de Quidditch ! lâcha Ginny

La brune sourit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle savait pourquoi Harry avait choisi cette date. C'était au moment où Ginny sortait encore avec Dean, et il c'était dit que bloquer le jour de la Saint-Valentin lui ferait du bien, parce qu'au moins, ils ne passeraient pas la journée entière ensemble a se bécoter. Manque de chance, il avait fini par sortir avec Ginny, et c'était finalement lancé un sortilège dans le pied.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais posé ces dates il y a un moment. Dit Harry. Le professeur McGonagall voulait absolument qu'on choisit tous nos dates d'entrainement le plus tôt possible comme ça, plus de problème durant l'année !

Ginny lui lança un regard dédaigneux et termina son petit déjeuné.

\- Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque, ensuite je verrais si je viens à Pré-au-lard. Dit Hermione en se levant

\- Hermione ! lança Lavande. Tu devrais plutôt venir à Pré-au-lard avec nous, ça te permettrait surement de trouver un copain !

Hermione lui lança un regard glacial. Puis, avec un sourire mielleux, elle lui répondit :

\- Mais tu sais Lavande, je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me sentir valorisé.

Sur ces mots, elle partit, laissant Lavande fulminer et Ginny rire.

Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque d'un pas lents. Elle avait vu du coin de l'œil que Draco c'était levé en même temps qu'elle. Et elle espérait qu'il la suive. Et elle eut raison. Draco marchait à une certaine distance d'elle. Si quelqu'un les croisait, on aurait juste dit qu'il s'agissait de deux élèves marchant dans la même direction. Une fois à la bibliothèque, Hermione se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, dans un endroit où il y aurait très peu d'élève. Même si elle savait qu'en ce samedi matin, avec une sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévu, il n'y aurait quasiment personne à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille s'installa à une table et attendit. Draco arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa en face d'elle. Hermione lui sourit.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de cadeau pour aujourd'hui. Dit Draco de but en blanc

\- Moi non plus. Et puis, je ne suis pas très saint-valentin. J'avais juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi

Draco avança sa main et caressa le visage de la brune. Elle y lova sa joue en souriant.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Draco

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Me balader, m'assoir sous un arbre avec toi, discuter… Mais tu ne dois pas avancer ta mission pour ne pas te faire démasquer ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je prends un jour off que V… Qu'il s'en rendra compte.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- On se rend au lac noir ? proposa Hermione

\- Pourquoi pas. Tu veux qu'on n'y fasse quoi ?

\- Un pique-nique.

Draco la regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Hermione lui fit un sourire éclatant.

\- On va demander aux elfes de maison de nous donner un petit quelque chose

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils accepteront.

\- Ne soit pas pessimiste !

\- Et comment tu veux qu'on y aille sans qu'on nous remarque ?

\- On s'y rejoint tout simplement.

Elle regarda Draco comme s'il était idiot. Le blond haussa les épaules en souriant, l'air de dire « J'aurais juste aimé qu'on y ailles ensemble c'est tout ».

\- On se retrouve là-bas. Dit Hermione en se levant

Et elle partit. Laissant Draco seul. Il attendit un moment avant de partir. Tout en se dirigeant chacun de leur côté vers le sous-sol où se trouvait l'entrée des cuisines. Et les deux adolescents pensaient à la même chose : Quand est-ce qu'ils pourront être ensemble et ne porter aucune attention à ce que les autres penseraient ? Et sans risquer de mourir surtout !

Hermione fut la première à arriver en face du portrait. Elle attendit patiemment que Draco la rejoigne avant de chatouiller la poire se trouvant sur le portrait de qui gardait la porte des cuisines. La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Les deux adolescents entrèrent alors dans l'entre des elfes. Ils furent accueillit par Dobby. Le petit elfe semblait heureux de voir Hermione. Il la salua chaleureusement puis s'inclina légèrement devant son ancien maître. Draco semblait plutôt embarrassé.

\- Tu n'es plus mon elfe de maison, ce n'est pas la peine. Dit-il

\- En quoi Dobby peut aider ? couina l'elfe en ignorant la remarque de Draco

\- On aimerait avoir un pique-nique. Dit Hermione

\- Une envie en particulier ? demanda une elfe qui coupait du pain à la table

\- Non, tout ce que vous faites est délicieux.

\- Ce compliment nous remplit de joie. Dit l'elfe

\- Des sandwiches seraient parfaits. Dit Draco

La petite elfe de maison entreprit alors de donner des directives aux autres pour préparer un panier de pique-nique pour les deux adolescents. Les elfes préparèrent une multitude de petits sandwiches qu'ils disposèrent dans un panier pique-nique. Ils eurent droit également à des bouteilles de jus de citrouille et des parts des différentes desserts prévu pour le déjeuner. Une fois le panier prêt, Dobby le donna à Draco. Les deux adolescents remercièrent les elfes et sortirent de la cuisine.

Et les deux adolescents s'enfuir jusqu'au Lac Noir. Ils eurent de la chance, presque tous les élèves se trouvaient à Pré-au-lard ou dans le parc de Poudlard, si bien que le Lac Noir était désert. Il était rare de voir des élèves de première ou deuxième année ailleurs que dans le Parc, et ceux qui avaient l'occasion de pouvoir sortir à Pré-au-lard ne s'en privait pas.

Hermione et Draco passèrent la matinée allongés sous les arbres près du Lac, discutant de tout et de rien. Hermione se sentait bien, apaisée. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'était leur vie, à la guerre, au fait que beaucoup n'accepteraient pas leur amour ou le fait qu'ils risquaient de se faire tuer ou torturer si les mangemorts découvraient le pot-aux-roses[3]. La jeune fille souriait, les yeux mi-clos. Draco se tourna vers elle.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui, j'aime bien ce genre de moment… C'est calme et reposant, et on est juste deux ados normaux qui profitent d'une journée ensemble

\- C'est vrai… souffla Draco avant de se pencher et embrasser Hermione

La jeune fille répondit immédiatement à son baiser et l'approfondit. Elle finit par s'écarter légèrement, pantelante. Elle sourit au blond. Draco répondit à son sourire et lui caressa le visage.

\- Tu penses parfois aux conséquences que peut avoir nos choix ? demanda-t-il tout d'un coup

\- Parfois. Parfois je me demande ce qui se serait passé si mes choix avaient été différents. Et toi ?

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Et je voulais savoir une chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais du passé de Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il

\- Tu veux vraiment parlé du Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle en riant

\- Oui… et non. Je pensais juste à une chose qu'il avait dite, et j'avais eu envie de t'en parler, mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion. Comme quoi il aurait des fautes à expier.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, son passé est assez secret. Je sais seulement que son frère travail à la tête de Sanglier. Et qu'il a perdu sa mère et sa sœur, et que son père était à Azkaban. Il semblerait aussi qu'il ait connu Grindelwald. Mais je ne sais pas quel péché il peut avoir à expier.

Draco hocha la tête et regarda le Lac. Le reste de la matinée passa à une vitesse extrême. Il fut très vite l'heure du déjeuner. Hermione et Draco mangèrent avec appétit. Ils restèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi ensemble, à refaire le monde avec des si, à parler d'un avenir qui pour l'instant semblait encore incertain. Mais au fond d'eux, ils avaient besoin de ces petites promesses même si elles semblaient utopiques.

Et en fin d'après-midi, ils partirent chacun vaqué à leurs occupations. Hermione se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch où se trouvait l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle se doutait qu'ils auraient sans doute fini ou n'allaient pas tarder à finir. Draco quant à lui, choisi de prétendre réparer l'armoire à disparaitre pour que Crabbe et Goyle ne fassent aucun commentaire.

Lorsque la brune arriva au terrain de Quidditch, l'entrainement était presque terminé. Elle vit Harry discuté un moment avec son équipe et ils se dirigèrent tous vers les vestiaires. Hermione attendit près des vestiaires des filles. Près d'elle se trouvait Lavande qui était descendu des tribunes. La blonde c'était mise à bavasser sur la matinée qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de Ron. Hermione l'écoutait à moitié, hochant simplement la tête. Un immense soulagement l'envahie quand elle vit Ginny sortir des vestiaires.

\- Alors, tu as bien révisé ? demanda Ginny. Tu n'es pas venu à Pré-au-lard au final.

\- Non, finalement j'ai planché sur un devoir assez compliqué en Rune et un en Arythmancie. C'était… Passionnant.

\- J'imagine. Je sais à quel point tu apprécies travailler.

\- N'est-ce pas. Fit Hermione en souriant. Mais j'ai décidé d'aller au Lac Noir. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de rester à la bibliothèque.

\- Il faut profiter quand il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde pour sortir un peu, au calme.

Les deux jeunes filles se firent un sourire complice. Lavande sentit qu'elle ratait quelque chose et la curiosité la piquait. Mais au moment où elle allait parler, Ron sortit des vestiaires. La blonde sauta au cou du rouquin. Hermione cru voir Ron lever les yeux au ciel. Une fois qu'Harry sortit des vestiaires, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le château.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu. Dit Harry à Hermione

\- Je n'avais pas trop envie d'être la seule sans cavalier lors de cette sortie. Et puis, je ne me suis pas ennuyé ici

\- Tu as sans doute terminé tes devoirs pour les prochains mois non ?

Hermione bouscula son meilleur ami en riant. A côté d'elle, Ginny les regarda sans rien dire. La rousse sentait une pointe de jalousie monter en elle. Elle savait pourtant qu'Harry et Hermione étaient proches, comme des frères et sœurs, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Les adolescents se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondor en discutant.

Ginny raconta à Hermione qu'elle avait vu Neville offrir une plante à Luna, et que bien entendu, Luna n'avait pas compris les sentiments de Neville. Les deux jeunes filles furent désolées pour leur ami.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face au portrait de la grosse dame qui était déjà ouvert grâce à Ron et Lavande, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Dit moi Hermione, tu n'as pas vu Malfoy dans le château ? demanda-t-il

\- Non, pourquoi ? j'aurais dû ? s'enquit-elle l'air de rien

\- Non, c'est juste qu'on ne l'a pas aperçu à Pré-au-lard…

\- Il est encore sur cette histoire où Draco Malfoy est un mangemort. Dit Ginny moqueuse. Il passé un bon moment de la matinée à me demander où se trouvait Malfoy. Je ne demande s'il n'a pas un faible pour ce Serpentard.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et passa devant Harry. Hermione suivit son amie en riant.

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter avec cette histoire Harry. Dit-elle

\- Je te dis qu'il est suspect. Dit Harry

\- C'est juste que tu ne l'aimes pas Harry. Dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa furtivement. Elle lui murmura de ne manger aucun chocolat qu'on pourrait lui offrir sous risque de se prendre un chauve-furie et rejoignit Hermione.

Dans les dortoirs, Hermione s'affala sur son lit. Ginny la rejoignit.

\- Alors ? fit la rousse

\- C'était une journée qui m'a semblé normal. Tu sais, comme si on était juste deux ados qui pique-niquait près d'un lac, un samedi. On a discuté de tout et de rien, on s'est imaginé un futur…

\- Ça devait vraiment être bien. Dit Ginny

\- Et toi ? s'enquit la brune

\- Un désastre. Fit Ginny en roulant sur le dos.

La rousse plaça une main sur ses yeux. Elle soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Harry a parlé un long moment du fait que Malfoy soit sorti peu de temps après toi. J'ai presque dû le menacer pour qu'il reste tranquille. Ensuite, il n'a pas arrêté de regarder s'il voyait Malfoy à Pré-au-lard. Et il y avait Lavande. (Ginny Grogna) Lavande…

\- Elle était si horrible que ça ?

\- Elle n'a pas arrêté à jouer le couple parfait avec Ron. En fait, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler tout court. Elle passait son temps à roucouler avec mon frère, à le câliner et à inventer des poèmes pour lui… Et ils ne pouvaient pas aller de leur côté, parce que Ron voulait avoir un œil sur moi. Au final, j'étais plutôt contente qu'il y ait eu l'entrainement.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- A une sortie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, sans avoir mon frère avec le visage aussi grimaçant que celui d'un gnome en face de moi.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. A côté d'elle, Ginny soupira.

\- Mais bon, au moins, j'étais avec Harry. Dit la rousse

\- Et tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher non plus.

Les deux jeunes filles débâtirent jusqu'à l'heure du repas, du pour et du contre des relations cachés. Elles rejoignirent ensuite Harry dans la salle commune, et tous les trois évitèrent Ron et Lavande avec précaution.

Le repas se passa plutôt calmement. Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour d'elle. Il lui semblait que Neville parlait de plante exotique qu'il aimerait demander au Professeur Chourave de leur faire étudier, Seamus et Dean parlaient de leur célibat en exagérant. Elle entendit vaguement Parvati dire à Lavande qu'elle était chanceuse d'avoir Ron… Mais cela ne l'intéressait que vaguement. Elle regardait de temps en temps à la table des Serpentard, où se trouvait Draco, assis juste à côté de Blaise et Pansy. La brune remarqua que Crabbe et Goyle étaient non loin de lui, ce qui eut dont de la faire frémir. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient que deux idiots, mais deux idiots capables de tout. Il suffisait juste de leur en donner l'ordre.

A la fin du repas, Hermione suivit ses amis sans parler. Elle regardait Ginny se chamailler avec Harry en souriant. Elle était heureuse pour eux, mais les envier légèrement. Ils pouvaient se chamailler ou se tenir la main en public et personne ne les jugeraient, ça n'aurait aucun impact. Derrière eux, Hermione entendit Lavande et Ron se chamailler. Elle tendit distraitement l'oreille. Mais elle savait que ça ferait plaisir à Ginny d'apprendre qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz, et elle était aussi curieuse.

\- Lavande, lâche-moi un peu. Tu as passé la journée à me coller comme ça. Dit Ron

\- Mais c'est quoi le problème. D'habitude ça ne t'embête pas. Pépia Lavande

\- Oui mais là tu m'étouffe. On dirait que tu veux prouver quelque chose !

\- Je ne cherche à prouver rien du tout. J'essaye d'être attentionné avec toi, c'est tout !

\- Oui mais là c'est trop. Dit Ron.

\- J'essaye d'être une bonne petite amie ! pesta la blonde

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas en étalant tes sentiments à tout bout de champ ! dit-il

Hermione ne pouvait pas se retourner pour voir l'expression de Lavande, mais elle se doutait que la blonde allait imploser.

\- Et toi, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais ! crétin !

Hermione vit Lavande les dépasser à toute vitesse, tête baissé. Ron fit de même, ignorant ses amis. Ginny se tourna vers Hermione et la brune lui fit signe qu'elles en discuteraient plus tard.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, les trois adolescents s'installèrent face à la cheminée. Ils virent Lavande sangloter dans les bras de Parvati et dire à quel point Ron était un mufle. Harry chercha des yeux son meilleur ami mais ne le vit pas. Ginny posa une main sur la cuisse de son petit ami.

\- Mon frère doit bouder dans les dortoirs en mangeant ses réserves de bonbons. Dit-elle, laisse-le réfléchir un peu.

\- Je me demande juste ce qu'il a fait. Dit Harry

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'est pas assez attentionné ou quelque chose comme ça. Dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Les trois amis discutèrent un moment avant qu'Harry ne parte pour une session avec Dumbledore. Session qu'il aurait oublié si Hermione ne lui avait pas posé la question sur son avancé. Les deux jeunes filles quand a elles profitèrent pour se rendre dans les dortoirs pour discuter plus longuement.

Hermione et Ginny étaient toutes les deux en train du discuter à voix basse, étant donné qu'il était déjà 22 heures, assise sur le lit d'Hermione. La brune entendit des voix venant de l'escalier, elle fit signe à Ginny de garder le silence un moment. Elle sortit de son lit et vérifia s'il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. C'est là qu'elle vit Harry qui escortait Ron. Le roux semblait en transe. Elle referma prudemment la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-elle

\- Il a mangé une boite entière de chocolat fourré avec un philtre d'amour. Dit Harry

\- C'est mon amour ? demanda Ron

\- Non, elle nous attend dehors. Ce n'est qu'Hermione. Dit le brun

\- Oh, Hermione, je suis amoureux. Dit le rouquin

\- C'est super. Dit Hermione. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Harry

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Fit-il en souriant

\- Je ne vous retiens pas plus. Dit Hermione. Bon courage pour ta déclaration Ron

\- Merci Hermione. Tu es un super ami.

Hermione pouffa et laissa ses deux meilleurs amis partir. Elle regagna les dortoirs. Ginny la regarda interloqué. Elle s'installa en face de la rousse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny

\- Ron a pris des chocolats remplit de philtre d'amour. Dit Hermione. Harry l'emmène surement voir Slughorn.

\- Je suis sûr que ces chocolats étaient pour Harry. Pesta Ginny

\- Pour qui d'autre. Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Et il y a de forte chance pour que ça soit l'œuvre de Romilda Vane.

\- Une chance que mon frère les a mangés. Dit-elle en riant

\- Tu es méchante ! Il est persuadé être amoureux maintenant.

Ginny haussa les épaules. Après avoir parlé encore un moment, les deux jeunes filles décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Mais le destin voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Dobby apparut dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor et demanda à Ginny et Hermione de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu crois que c'est Ron ? demanda Ginny en sortant

\- Je ne sais pas. Allons voir. Dit la brune

Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas remarqué que Lavande Brown ne dormait pas et les avaient entendus. Et surtout que la blonde avait décidé de les suivre.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, les deux jeunes filles, toujours survit par Lavande, virent le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue, le professeur Sloghorn, Harry et Mrs Pomfesh. Lavande resta légèrement en retrait lorsqu'Hermione et Ginny entrèrent. Les deux filles rejoignirent Harry au chevet de Ron.

\- Il a été empoisonné. Dit Harry

\- Je suis confus. Fit le professeur Sluhgorn.

Hermione regarda les professeurs. Le professeur Rogue tenait une bouteille d'hydromel dans ses mains.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait… murmura Sluhgorn. On aller boire un petit verre d'hydormel…

\- Ou l'avez-vous eu ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore en prenant la bouteille des mains de Rogue

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus. Dit le professeur Sluhgorn. Je me souviens seulement que je devais vous l'offrir, mais ma gourmandise a pris le dessus et je l'ai gardé.

Le professeur Dumbledore sentit l'hydromel.

\- Ça aurait été un hydromel parfait, de très bonne qualité, avec une légère saveur de cerise. Dit le professeur Dumbledore. Dommage que tout cela ne soit gâché par l'odeur de poison.

Hermione se figea. Elle regarda le professeur Rogue mais l'ancien professeur de potion l'ignora royalement.

\- Cela veut dire qu'on a cherché à se servir d'Horace pour vous tuer ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Dit le professeur Sluhgorn

Dumbledore leva la main.

\- Tout va bien, et ce cher Ronald est hors de danger maintenant. Dit le professeur Dumbledore

\- Il aura d'ailleurs besoin de repos. Dit Mrs Pomfresh

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête. Au moment où ils allaient partir, Lavande entra comme une furie pour s'accrocher à Ron.

\- Je suis là Ron-Ron. Je suis là ! murmura-t-elle

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je crois que notre jeune Ronald est entre de bonne main. Dit le professeur Dumbledore. Laissons-le.

Ils partirent tous de l'infirmerie. Harry se rapprocha du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un plan de Malfoy. Dit-il

Hermione qui l'avait entendu se tourna vers lui, agacé.

\- Tu n'as pas fini avec ça ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oh… désolé. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

\- Parce que depuis le début d'année tu t'acharnes sur lui.

La brune passa devant Harry et l'ignora pour le reste du trajet. Ce n'était pas vraiment contre lui qu'elle était en colère, c'était contre Draco. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute si Ron aurait pu mourir.

Au moment où les Gryffondors allaient monter les escaliers pour retourner à la tour nord, le professeur Rogue interpella Hermione. La brune s'arrêta, soupira et rejoignit le professeur. L'ancien professeur de potion fit signe aux deux autres de partir. Il regarda Hermione qui semblait sur le point de frapper quelqu'un.

\- N'en voulez pas à Draco. Il n'aurait jamais douté que Mr Weasley boive cette boisson.

\- Mais…

\- Miss Granger, il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui vous aurez blessé.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais elle était toujours agacée.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Dit le professeur

Elle rejoignit ses deux amis en soupirant. Elle voulait quand même parler à Draco. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, et qu'il avait été contraint de faire ce qu'il a fait, au fond d'elle, elle lui en voulait. Harry et Ginny l'interrogèrent du regard mais elle secoua la tête en murmurant « devoir ». Et ce fut dans un silence pesant qu'ils retournèrent à la tour nord.

Une fois arrivé, Hermione se précipita dans le dortoir des filles. Ginny la rejoignit quelques temps après. Son amie s'assis sur le bord de son lit.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda la rousse

\- Pas maintenant

\- C'est la faute de Draco. Dit Ginny

Hermione ne répondit pas.

\- Hermione, tu sais bien que ce n'était pas son intention, et qu'il n'a pas le choix.

\- Je sais… mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que cela m'agace.

\- Reposons-nous. Tu lui parleras demain. Tu seras déjà un peu plus calme

Hermione tira la langue à son amie et s'enfonça sous ses draps. Ginny rejoignit son lit. La brune se demandait si elle pourrait dormir. Il y avait tellement de chose qui tournait dans son esprit…

* * *

[1] Cette histoire est l'un des mythes de la création de la Saint-Valentin. J'ai utilisé cette information pour un exposé une fois, qui parlait de l'amour. -_- Ma prof de français avait de ses idées.

[2] C'est vrai aussi. Je fais mes devoirs )

[3] Avant je croyais que c'était un « poteau rose ». Voilà, petite anecdote nul x)


	20. Chapter 20

**_Oui, je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre. Désolé ! Il faut dire que j'avais vraiment une panne d'inspiration. Je n'avais plus aucune idée pour continuer l'histoire._**

 ** _Et j'ai eu mes quelques petits drames personnelles, des remises en questions... ce genre de chose. Bref, la base quoi x)_**

 ** _Je suis actuellement en stage, et à fond dans mon rattrapage de série, donc je procrastine sur mes textes !_**

 ** _Enfin bref, je suis désolé de prendre autant de temps à écrire mes chapitres. J'essaye de me motiver. Mais je préfère écrire quand l'inspiration me viens plutôt que me forcer. parce que vous savez ce qui arrive quand on force ? On écrit n'importe quoi. J'ai du effacer et recommencer pas mal de fois ce chapitre avant d'être un temps soit peu satisfaite de moi._**

 ** _Bref... Voilà le nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_**

 ** _Et merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Elwenn Snape :_** _Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ^^. Ahah, je sais, le titre était traître. Mon côté Serpentard qui ressort parfois :P. Et oui, c'est Harry et Lavande qui ont réussit a gâcher la Saint-Valentin (Qui a mon goût n'est pas une fête super importante mais bon :P Lavande l'adore!). Harry et son obsession pour Malfoy le Mangemort x) et Lavande par sa... présence ? Mdrr. Glutage, j'aime bien ce mot x). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! La bise !_

 ** _SwanGranger :_** _Contente que ça l'ai plu ^^. Oui, un petit moment de douceur dans ce monde de brut ! Il faut un peu d'amour et d'illusion dans tout ça. Et puis Lavande hein... Reste Lavande ;)_

* * *

 ** _Voili voilou ! J'espère que vous aimerez mon chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews !_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 20 : Confrontation, Révélation et Accident…_

Hermione avait passé la nuit a ruminé ce qui c'était passé. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander si c'était sa faute si au final Ron était à l'infirmerie. Ou si c'était la faute de Draco. Elle pensait à la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Il rirait surement. Ou pas. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait plus rien. Ce qui était rare pour elle. Elle avait l'impression de revenir à la case départ. Elle pensait que Draco n'avait pas tellement changé que ça.

La brune n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle était inquiète pour son meilleur ami, mais elle était aussi inquiète à propos de Draco. Elle savait que beaucoup de chose étaient de sa faute, et les conséquences commençaient à être terribles. Katty n'était toujours pas revenue de Sainte-Mangouste, Ron était à l'infirmerie… Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ensuite ? Des morts ?

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son lit, elle agit par automatisme : Douche, bossage de dents, démêler ses cheveux, se changer, attraper son sac, descendre dans la grande salle. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle avait besoin de parler à Draco.

Dans la grande salle, à la table des Gryffondor, elle vit Harry et Ginny qui discutaient. Mais elle vit également Lavande qui semblait pleurer sur l'épaule de Parvati. Elle s'installa en face de ses deux meilleurs amis et lança un regard vers la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle

\- Aucune idée. Dit Harry, qui ne semblait pas intéressé le moins du monde.

\- J'ai capté quelques brides, mais j'aurais plus d'information plus tard j'imagine. Dit Ginny

Hermione hocha la tête et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer d'apercevoir si Draco était présent, et ce n'était pas le cas. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas devoir fouiller le château pour le trouver. Mais au moment où elle se demandait si elle allait devoir voler la carte du Maraudeur à Harry, elle le vit. Il entrait dans la grande salle, discutant avec Blaise. Ils semblaient rire de quelque chose.

\- Je suis sûr que Malfoy s'amuse de ça. Dit Harry, qui avait suivi le regard d'Hermione

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! dit Hermione. Et comment il pourrait être au courant de toute façon ?

\- C'était surement son plan.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Même si elle savait qu'Harry avait raison par rapport au fait que Draco était impliqué avec les mangemorts, elle le trouvait quand même paranoïaque sur les bords. Certes, Draco avait une responsabilité dans l'accident, mais elle n'était qu'indirecte. Elle en voulait au blond, non pas parce que Ron était à l'infirmerie, mais parce qu'il avait fait entrer ce poison dans l'école. Enfin, elle était mitigée à ce sujet. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui en vouloir quand même. C'était tellement compliqué.

Lorsque le petit déjeuné fut terminé, beaucoup d'élèves partirent en même temps de la grande salle. Beaucoup choisirent de rester encore un peu. Hermione se leva également pour sortir.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Harry.

\- Eh bien, _Papa…_ Je vais me balader un peu, aller lire un livre… Tout, sauf faire la bougie pour vous ! dit Hermione en souriant

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda Ginny. Hermione fait ce qu'elle veut tu sais ?

La brune sourit et partit. Elle avait vu Draco et Blaise se lever. Elle comptait intercepter le Serpentard pour lui parler. La jeune fille marcha rapidement pour rattraper les garçons, restant quand même à une certaine distance, au cas où certains élèves indiscrets remarqueraient quoi que ce soit. Une fois au détour d'un couloir plutôt vide, elle se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Draco. Dit-elle

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. Ils lui sourirent mais leurs sourires disparurent en voyant l'air renfrogné d'Hermione.

\- Salut. Fit Blaise. Tu as une tête affreuse

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Bonjour Blaise, et merci pour ta remarque est absolument adorable.

Le métis haussa les épaules d'un air de dire « c'est vrai après tout ». Draco s'approcha d'Hermione et leva la main pour lui toucher le bras mais elle se déplaça légèrement pour éviter tout contact.

\- Pas ici. Dit-elle. On peut parler ?

\- Oui, bien entendu.

\- Je vais vous laisser ! dit Blaise

Le métis partit en laissant le couple ensemble. Hermione et Draco se regardèrent un moment avant de commencer à partir. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide. Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco s'approcha et embrassa Hermione. Elle répondit à son baiser avant de le pousser légèrement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Je t'ai manqué atrocement ?

\- Soit sérieux !

\- J'en ai entendu parler, des bruits de couloirs… Weasley est à l'infirmerie. Sans doute pour ça que sa copine chialait.

\- Une histoire compliquée. Souffla Hermione

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a mangé des chocolats remplit de filtre d'amour. Donc Harry l'a emmené voir le professeur Slughorn. Et Ginny et moi ont a été appelé pour aller à l'infirmerie. Ron avait pris l'antidote et pour fêter ça, le professeur Slughorn leur a boire. De la liqueur à la cerise. (Draco tressaillit). Il a été empoisonné par ce qui se trouvait dans la liqueur…

\- Hermione je…

\- Je sais que cette bouteille, c'est toi qui l'a fait entrer à Poudlard. Je ne saurais dire si c'est ta faute ou non.

\- C'est entièrement de ma faute. Murmura le Serpentard. Je suis désolé.

Draco amorça un geste pour partir mais Hermione le retint.

\- Tu ne savais rien des conséquences qu'aurait ce geste.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je savais que quelqu'un finirait empoisonné. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait ton meilleur ami roux, c'est tout.

\- Draco, tu étais obligé d'agir de la sorte. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Hermione, j'ai fait pénétrer des objets de magie noir dans l'école, du poison et autre livre avec des sortilèges tellement sombre que tu en aurais peur. J'ai deux abrutis qui me surveille pour que je répare une armoire à disparaitre qui fera le passage entre Poudlard et le magasin de Barjow et Beurk. Parce que grâce à cet objet, les mangemorts pourront faire fi des protections qui entourent le château et faire en carnage. Et cette fois, c'est toi qui risque d'y passer !

Hermione regarda Draco d'un air triste. Il semblait à bout. Elle qui pensait qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente et que tout se passait pour leur mieux. La jeune fille serra la main de celui qu'elle considérait comme l'amour de sa vie.

\- On trouvera une solution ! dit-elle

Elle leva la main et lui caressa la joue. Il lova son visage dans la main de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas que c'est Weasley qui finirait empoisonné.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Pas directement. Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs que Slughorn ne l'a pas donné à Dumbledore ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien, il a juste dit qu'il savait qu'il devait le donner à Dumbledore, mais qu'il avait trop envie de la garder. Dit Hermione

\- Un jour je m'excuserais peut-être auprès de Weasley.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle embrassa Draco.

\- Draco, soit sérieux.

\- Je le suis.

Il sera la main d'Hermione.

\- Je ferais tout mon possible pour arranger tout ça.

La brune hocha la tête et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir.

Hermione passa le reste de la matinée à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait aucun devoir à faire, elle n'avait pas de livre spécifique à lire… A vrai dire, elle voulait surtout rester seule un moment. Elle avait tellement de chose qui lui tourné dans la tête. Elle était juste installée au fond de la bibliothèque, un livre ouvert sur les genoux pour faire bonne figure, regardant par l'une des fenêtres, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Une fois qu'il fut l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle croisa Lavande et Parvati qui partaient dans le sens opposé. Elle eut droit à des regards noirs des deux jeunes filles. Elle n'avait jamais eu la première place dans leur cœur, mais elle ne comprenait pas cette hostilité évidente à son égard. Hermione les ignora.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Hermione rejoignit Ginny et Harry. Et à côté d'eux se trouvait Ron. Le rouquin semblait être plus ou moins rétablit. Il était encore pâle, mais il semblait sur pied. Elle s'installa près de Ginny en souriant. La brune regarda Ronald.

\- Alors, ça va ? demanda-t-elle

\- Ouais, encore un peu fatigué. Dit Ron en piquant au hasard dans son assiette.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. A côté d'elle, Ginny lui tapota le bras et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Lui et Lavande se sont quittés la nuit dernière. Murmura-t-elle

\- Je retourne me reposer. Dit Ron

\- Tu n'as rien mangé. Fit remarquer Harry

\- Je n'ai pas faim. On se retrouve dans la salle commune.

Sur ces mots, Ron sortit de table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois Ron à bonne distance, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, Ron ne s'en souvient pas trop. Mais Lavande est venue lui faire une scène.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il nous a dit qu'il était vraiment fiévreux, donc il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il a dit. Il sait juste qu'il délirait un peu. Dit Ginny

\- Oui mais qu'est-ce qui peut faire fuir Lavande ? Elle est tellement accrochée à lui.

Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard sans rien dire.

\- C'est quoi ce regard ? demanda Hermione

\- C'est gênant de le dire. Fit Ginny

\- Harry ! fit Hermione en se tournant vers son meilleur ami

\- D'après Lavande, elle était avec lui et il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer ton prénom. Et il avouait ses sentiments parce qu'il l'a prenait pour toi dans son délire. Donc en gros, elle lui a dit que c'est fini entre eux. Et ce matin elle est venue lui crier dessus.

\- Oh… fit Hermione, complètement gêné. Vous pensez que je devrais en parler avec Ron ?

\- Il ne se rappel pas de la soirée. Dit Harry

Hermione hocha la tête. Cette révélation l'avait totalement troublé. Elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Elle leva la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Draco y était installé avec Blaise. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait s'il valait le coup de lui dire que Ronald avait potentiellement des sentiments pour elle. Et elle en vint à la conclusion que c'était sans doute une mauvaise idée car le blond risquerait d'être déçu que le poison n'en ai pas fini avec la vie du rouquin.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt tranquillement. Hermione resta avec Ginny et Luna. Elle évitait de croiser Lavande qui lui lançait des regards noir et faisaient des messes-basses avec Parvati. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce que faisait Draco. S'il réparait encore l'armoire à disparaitre ou s'il c'était enfermé quelque part.

Cela faisait une semaine que l'accident de Ron était arrivé. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, et il ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire. Lavande lui en voulait toujours, si bien qu'elle avait failli mettre le feu au dortoir en brulant tous les mots et autres souvenirs de leur couple. Hermione était arrivé à temps pour lancer un sort pour éteindre le feu. Et au lieu d'avoir des remerciements, elle avait eu droit à des insultes et des accusations, comme si elle était pour quelque chose pour leur séparation.

Hermione sortait de la douche et s'essorait les cheveux. Elle s'approcha de son lit et regarda l'heure. Elle avait encore du temps avant qu'il soit l'heure pour elle de se rendre à la Grande salle pour le repas. La jeune fille prit alors le temps pour s'occuper un peu de ses cheveux. Après avoir appliqué du Lissenplis[1] dans ses cheveux et s'être changé, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans la grande salle, Harry passa à côté d'elle sans un regard. Un peu plus tôt dans le couloir, elle avait croisé Draco qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer. Sans prêter plus d'attention à son amie, elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle vit alors que Katty était installé à côté de Ginny.

\- Hé ! Katty ! tu es revenue ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Oui. Ça fait du bien. Dit la Gryffondor

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Hermione en s'installant

\- Ça va, encore un peu fatiguée.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Tu nous a vraiment fait peur !

\- Ahah, j'imagine.

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny.

\- Où est partit Harry ? Il est passé à côté de moi comme une fusée !

\- Une quoi ? firent les deux sorcières

\- Une fusée… Une invention moldu qui permet d'aller dans l'espace. Enfin bref, là n'était pas la question. Il est passé super vite à côté de moi.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Fit Katty. (Hermione se tourna vers elle) Il était en train de me parler et puis il a regardé derrière moi. Quand je me suis retourné j'ai vu Draco Malfoy, qui est partit. Et ensuite Harry est partit.

La brune se retourna vers Ginny et la regarda d'un air alarmé.

\- Tu crois qu'il a suivi Dr… Malfoy ? demanda Hermione

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Dit Ginny

\- Tu sais qu'il croit que tout est de sa faute. Il le répète depuis le début de l'année.

\- Je reviens. Dit Hermione

\- Tu vas où ? demandèrent Ginny et Katty

\- Je vais aller voir comment va Harry. Dit-elle

Hermione se leva précipitamment et sortie de la Grande Salle. Elle se mit à marcher précipitamment dans les couloirs. Elle ignorait où était Harry. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter les étages. Elle parcouru très vite le premier étage. La plupart des pièces étaient vides. Et il n'y avait aucun bruit. En montant les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage, elle entendit des clapotements. Elle regarda ses pieds pour y voir de l'eau.

\- Soit Mimi a encore été vexé par un élève, soit, il y a un problème dans les toilettes. Se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle accéléra le pas pour se rendre aux toilettes de Mimi. Quand elle arriva face à la porte, l'eau fuitait sous la porte et il y avait comme des bruits de bagarre. Elle s'approcha de la porte et la poussa. Elle tomba des nues en voyant l'état des toilettes. Les toilettes étaient complètement détruites. Les robinets fuyaient, laissant une grosse mare d'eau sur le sol. Les portes des toilettes étaient explosées et des sortilèges volaient encore.

\- Ferme-là Potter ! tu ne sais rien de moi ! hurla Draco

\- Tout est de ta faute Malfoy. Tu es un mangemort ! pesta Harry

La jeune fille était figée face à la scène. Les deux garçons se faisaient face. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage tordu de rage. Leurs baguettes étaient levées et ils s'apprêtaient à s'attaquer mutuellement. Hermione n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot. Elle regardait les deux garçons, complètement trempé, et blessé. Au-dessus d'elle, Mimi hurlait a Harry de laisser Draco tranquille puis elle hurlait à Draco de cesser d'attaquer Harry. Et les deux garçons continuaient à s'insulter devant une Hermione aphone qui ne savait pas qui aider. Devait-elle aider Harry, son meilleur ami ? Ou alors aider Draco, l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Dans les deux cas, elle risquait de perdre quelqu'un.

Alors qu'elle était en plein d'ébat intérieur, l'horreur se produisit. Draco lança un nouveau sortilège qu'Harry évita de justesse. Et Harry utilisa une formule dont il ne connaissait pas les effets.

\- Sectumsempra ! hurla le brun

Hermione eu l'impression de vivre la scène au ralentit. Le sortilège toucha Draco de plein fouet et il s'effondra. Le blond se mit à hurler de douleur tandis que des blessures immenses s'ouvraient sur tout son corps. Harry se tétanisa. Hermione et Mimi hurlèrent de concert en voyant Draco au sol, se vidant de son sang. La vue de la brune se brouilla et elle se précipita auprès de Draco. Elle s'agenouilla dans l'eau qui se tentait de rouge. Harry bredouillait des mots incompréhensibles tandis que Mimi hurlait qu'Harry Potter avait tué Draco Malfoy. L'esprit d'Hermione était complètement embrouillé. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne connaissait pas le contre sort pour cette formule. C'était un sort inventé par le Prince de Sang-mêlé. Et elle n'avait trouvé que peu d'information sur lui, et cela n'intéressait aucun de ses amis. Elle savait juste que la seule personne appelé Prince à Poudlard était une femme. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Mimi de faire quoi que ce soit puisque le fantôme était en état de choc. Toujours à genou près du corps de Draco, elle attrapa sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Et sans un regard pour Harry, elle utilisa son patronus comme messager pour les aider. Elle avait contacté la seule personne qui lui était venu à l'esprit à ce moment présent : Severus Rogue.

Le professeur Rogue arriva quelques minutes plus tard, seul. Il regarda la scène avec un sang-froid exemplaire. Harry regardait toujours Draco, et Hermione soutenait la tête du Serpentard tout en lui caressant le visage et en lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer. Elle pleurait. Lorsqu'Harry remarqua le professeur, il se mit à balbutier :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire… Je le jure. Je ne voulais pas le tuer.

Et sur ses mots, Harry s'enfuit à travers les couloirs.

Severus s'approcha de son élève et se mit à marmonner une formule qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Elle le regarda, interloqué, mais n'osa pas le déranger. Peu à peu, les plaies de Draco semblaient guérir, et il reprenait quelques couleurs. Hermione avait toujours le visage baigné de larme et ses vêtements ainsi que ses mains étaient couverts de sang.

\- Levez-vous Miss Granger. Dit le professeur Rogue

\- Il… Il va aller bien ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, un petit séjour à l'infirmerie et vous le retrouverez sur pied.

\- Bien. Dit-elle

\- Miss Granger, comment Potter connait-il se sort ?

\- Quel sort ?

\- Ne jouez pas l'idiote, cela ne vous va pas. Le sort qui a affligé ses blessures à Mr Malfoy.

\- Il l'a lu. Dans un livre de Potion. Comme il n'avait pas de livre, il a emprunté un ancien livre qui se trouvait dans la salle de Potion. Il y avait plein d'annotation à l'intérieur. Dont ce sort.

\- Merci bien.

Hermione commençait à partir.

\- Miss Granger. Une dernière chose. Interpella Rogue

Elle se retourna.

\- Oui ?

\- Allez-vous changer. Et parlez à Potter surtout.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas sur de vouloir parler à Harry pour le moment. Elle était au bord des larmes. Au-dessus d'elle, elle pouvait entendre Mimi hurler encore.

\- La ferme ! hurla-t-elle au fantôme

Mimi la regarda avec une haine évidente avant de partir vers ses toilettes en sanglotant. La brune se dirigea directement à la tour nord.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Harry. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, gêné. Hermione fini par soupirer et tira son ami par le bras. Ils s'installèrent à une table près de la fenêtre.

\- Je crois qu'on doit parler. Dit-elle

\- Oui. Fit-il

\- Tu as utilisé le sortilège qui se trouvait dans le livre ! dit-elle d'un ton accusateur

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça risquerait de le tuer ! dit Harry

\- Je sais, mais quand tu ne connais pas les effets d'un sort, tu ne l'utilise pas !

\- Et toi ? tu t'es accroché à Malfoy comme à une bouée de sauvetage !

\- Harry… commença-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? demanda le brun

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je ne peux pas tout te raconter maintenant. Mais tout ira bien. Draco n'est pas celui que tu crois. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment.

\- Hermione, c'est trop facile !

\- Harry, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus à cause de ce lien que tu partages avec… lui. Tu sais bien que s'il pénètre ton esprit, tout ce que tu sais, il le saura. Tu es nul comme occlumen[2] !

\- Tu me caches des choses. Accusa Harry

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda Hermione, ignorant volontairement la remarque d'Harry

\- Bien entendu.

\- Alors fait-moi confiance là-dessus. Je t'expliquerais tout en temps voulu, si on est encore vivant après cette foutu guerre qui pointe son nez.

\- Hermione… commença Harry

Mais il fut interrompu par Ginny et Ron qui entrèrent en trombe dans la salle commune. Ginny se précipita auprès d'Harry.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron

\- J'ai attaqué Malfoy. Dit Harry

\- Ça on sait. Dit Ginny. Toute l'école semble le savoir. Mimi n'a pas arrêté d'hurler que tu l'avais tué.

\- Il est vivant. Dit Hermione (Elle échangea un regard avec Harry)

\- Oui, Hermione nous a trouvé avant que Malfoy ne se vide de son sang et elle a prévenu le professeur Rogue.

\- Rogue ? Pourquoi Rogue ? demanda Ron

\- C'est le seul professeur qui a un tant soit peu de connaissance en magie noir. Dit Hermione

\- La magie noir ? s'exclama Ginny

\- J'ai utilisé Sectumsempra, la formule que j'avais vue dans le livre de potion. Avoua Harry. Des plaies énormes sont apparu et Malfoy a commencé à se vider de son sang. C'était horrible.

\- Il le mérite. Dit Ron

Le rouquin eu le droit à des regards noirs de la part de sa sœur et de son amie.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il

\- N'en rajoute pas ! dit Ginny

Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu dois te débarrasser de ce livre. Maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je sais où tu peux le mettre, dit Ginny, va chercher le livre et vient avec moi.

Harry s'exécuta. Il partit récupérer le livre dans le dortoir des garçons puis il rejoignit Ginny. Et ils partirent tous les deux. Hermione quand a elle se leva pour se diriger vers le dortoir des filles. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Ron. Il lui retenait le bras.

\- Pourquoi tu es couverte de sang et que tu sembles avoir pleuré ? demanda-t-il

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir un cœur Ronald. Dit-elle en se dégageant

Elle savait qu'elle était dure avec lui, mais elle voulait aller voir si Draco allait bien, et surtout, éviter les questions embarrassantes.

\- Désolé. Dit-elle finalement. J'ai été choqué par ce que j'ai vu. Et je m'inquiète pour Harry.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile de voir quelqu'un se vider de son sang, même si c'est ton pire ennemi.

\- Oui. Dit-elle en se retournant. J'aimerais aller prendre une douche si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- D'accord.

Elle commença à partir. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à la porte du dortoir des filles, Ron la héla de nouveau.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle

\- T'es vraiment une fille super. Dit-il. Même si tu détestes Malfoy, tu lui as sauvé la vie.

\- C'est humain Ronald. Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir dans des toilettes pour filles. Tu veux qu'il hante ce château ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais si ça avait été le contraire je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait agis.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Ronald. Il est humain aussi.

\- Et c'est un mangemort.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans les dortoirs. Elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche et se changer. Elle voulait redescendre pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Une fois propre et habillé, elle jeta ses vêtements couverts de sang dans un coin de la salle de bain, se promettant de s'en occuper plus tard. Soit les laver, soit les brûler. Elle redescendit en trombe et sortit de la salle commune. D'un pas sur et assuré, elle se dirigea à l'infirmerie.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, il y avait déjà des personnes qui attendaient pour voir Draco, et parmi eux se trouvait Pansy. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Après que Mrs Pomfresh ait fait la morale aux élèves de Serpentard, pour leur rappeler les règles de l'infirmerie et rappeler à Pansy qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir à l'infirmerie si elle n'était pas malade. Hermione attendit que les élèves partent en grommelant pour se rapprocher de l'infirmière.

\- Euh… Mrs Pomfresh ? demanda-t-elle

\- Pour la énième fois Miss Parkinson… commença l'infirmière en se retournant. Oh, Miss Granger !

\- Oui, désolé. Je voulais juste savoir comment allait Malfoy.

\- Bien, bien. Vous pouvez rassurez Mr Potter. Il s'en remettra. Quelques jours de repos et tout ira pour le mieux.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant faiblement. Elle essaya de regarder à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie discrètement.

\- Vous voulez entrer ? demanda l'infirmière

\- Vous ne venez pas d'interdire l'accès à toute une bande de Serpentard ?

\- Si, et j'ai aussi prévenu Miss Parkinson qu'elle ne dormirait pas près de Draco. Et que si elle désobéissait, j'informerais ses parents du pourquoi de ses visites fréquentes à l'infirmerie et à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Mais ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas Miss Granger.

L'infirmière lui fit un clin d'œil et la laissa passer.

\- 5 minutes ! entendit-elle derrière elle.

Hermione entra presqu'en courant dans l'infirmerie et rejoignit le lit qu'occupait Draco. Il était pâle, du moins, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle caressa doucement son front.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Murmura-t-elle

La jeune fille embrassa le front du Serpentard.

\- Remet-toi vite. Je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, elle le laissa se reposer. Le choc de ce qui c'était passé lui avait coupé l'appétit. Si bien qu'elle décida d'aller se coucher directement.

\- Tout serait tellement plus simple si on avait été que deux adolescents tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal… murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi tout doit être aussi compliqué ?

* * *

[1] Potion qui lisse les cheveux

[2] Oui, c'est gratuit x)


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, ils sont long à venir ! Mais entre ma perte de motivation et ma nouvelle année universitaire, c'est compliqué. En tout cas, je ferais de mon mieux pour écrire et poster des choses mais ça ne sera sans doute pas maintenant x)**

 **Donc j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Chapitre 21 : Réparons l'armoire et peaufinons le plan_

Hermione avait passé la plupart de son temps libre à l'infirmerie. Devant ses amis, elle avait prétendu que le professeur Rogue l'avait mise de corvée d'apporter ses devoirs à Draco. Pour être réaliste elle se plaignit à chaque fois qu'elle devait y aller. Harry s'en voulait encore de ce qui c'était passé. Il n'en parlait pas, mais Hermione le voyait dans son regard.

Draco se remettait petit à petit de ses blessures. Mrs Pomfresh l'avait prévenu qu'il garderait des cicatrices sur le corps. Il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça. La chose qui l'inquiétait pour le moment, c'était son retard par rapport à la réparation de l'armoire à disparaitre. Son père lui avait envoyé une lettre incendiaire sur le sujet. Il avait voulu sortir de l'infirmerie pour s'en occuper mais Mrs Pomfresh l'en avait empêché, l'informant qu'elle était celle qui dirigeait l'infirmerie et que tant qu'elle ne lui en donnerait pas l'autorisation, il devra rester bien sagement dans son lit.

Draco venait tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie. En se rendant à la grande salle pour déjeuner, il croisa Hermione. Enfin, elle manqua presque de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Excuse-moi ! dit-elle

\- Hermione. Dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je venais te voir avant d'aller à la Grande Salle. Mais visiblement, tu es déjà sorti.

\- Comme tu le vois.

Elle lui tendit les parchemins des cours du matin.

\- Tiens ! dit-elle

\- Merci.

\- Je vais y aller avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Draco lui attrapa le bras.

\- Je compte aller voir Dumbledore après les cours, tu veux bien m'accompagner.

\- Oui bien sûr !

Elle lui sourit puis partit. Draco la regarda traverser le couloir avec un demi-sourire. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, et il espérait qu'Hermione le soutiendrait.

L'après-midi paru durer une éternité. Tout le monde regardait Draco d'un drôle d'air, se demandant ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé. Les rumeurs avaient déjà fait le tour de l'école. Tout le monde était au courant de l'altercation entre lui et Harry. Chacun parlait avec son voisin en toute discrétion, interrompant les conversations quand le professeur les regardait.

Harry n'arrivait pas à regarder Draco. Il passa la plupart de son temps à regarder fixement le tableau. Il essayait d'ignorer les bruits de conversation qu'il y avait constamment autour de lui. Les Serpentard ne cachaient pas leur mépris face à Harry – plus qu'à l'ordinaire – et n'arrêtaient pas de demander pourquoi il n'avait pas été renvoyé pour ça. Surtout Pansy.

Hermione avait aussi l'impression que Pansy la regardait d'une façon étrange, comme si elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose ou qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose. Mais la brune préférait ignorer la serpentarde.

Une fois les cours terminé, Hermione rejoignit Draco en bas de l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur. Le blond l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur.

\- Comment tu as fait pour arriver ici avant moi ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie

\- Je n'ai pas été retardé par mes amis, moi. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin

\- C'est un reproche ?

\- Mais non voyons.

Il se tourna vers le griffon qui gardait l'entrée du bureau.

\- Malice Reglisse. Dit Draco

La statue s'écarta pour laisser place à l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. En entrant dans le bureau, ils trouvèrent le directeur assis, pensif. Hermione remarqua la main du directeur, elle était encore plus brulée que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

\- Les enfants. Fit le directeur en tournant la tête vers eux.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Dit Hermione

\- Que me vaut cette visite ? Vous voulez une friandise ?

\- Je voulais vous voir. Dit Draco, à cause de ceci.

Il donna la lettre au directeur. Celui-ci la parcouru le parchemin en hochant la tête.

\- Je vois. Dit-il

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione

\- Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre pour me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que j'avance dans mes missions.

\- Oh… fit Hermione.

\- Je voulais avoir accès à vos livres, pour voir si je peux trouver une formule pour réparer l'armoire. Et aussi pour prévoir quand est-ce qu'on peut les laisser entrer.

Le directeur se mit à réfléchir.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit non plus… Et que tu gardes ta crédibilité. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'arriver quoi que ce soit.

\- J'aiderais Draco à réparer l'armoire. Et j'aiderais à protéger le château.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser mes élèves risquer leur vie face à des mangemorts.

\- Ils trouveraient ça vraiment étrange qu'on n'intervienne pas.

\- C'est vrai. Fit le directeur

\- Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie. Dit Draco

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est ce que tu comptes faire ! dit-elle

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Draco savait bien que têtue comme elle était, même s'il l'enfermait dans un placard. Le blond soupira et fini par hocher la tête.

\- Vous pouvez avoir accès à ma réserve personnel de livre. Une fois la réparation terminée, vous me préviendrez, et on organisera la suite.

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête. Hermione était inquiète. Elle se demandait ce qui pourrait arriver une fois que la réparation serait terminée. Elle avait aussi peur que ses amis découvrent toute la vérité.

Hermione avaient énormément de travail, entre ses cours et la recherche d'un moyen de réparer une armoire à disparaitre, elle n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour ses amis. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne le remarquaient même pas. Harry étaient occupé avec ses cours d'occlumentie avec le professeur Rogue et ses « cours » particulier avec Dumbledore – qui consistait à essayer de localiser des Horcruxes – sans oublier Ginny. Quand à Ron, il était toujours collé à Lavande. Donc ils ne remarquaient pas vraiment quand elle n'était pas là.

Hermine était assise dans la salle sur demande – qui était sous la forme de la salle fourre-tout – en compagnie de Draco. Le blond était face à l'armoire à disparaitre tandis qu'elle était assise sur une pile de livre et d'autres objets farfelue.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Draco

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a une formule dans ce livre.

Elle lui tendit un livre. Il l'attrapa et lu la formule.

\- J'espère que ça sera la bonne.

\- Hmn… fit Hermione, pensive

Draco regarda l'armoire et sortit sa baguette.

\- Dommage qu'un simple Réparo ne soit pas utile. Soupira Draco

\- Et dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un répertoire regroupant tous les sorts permettant de réparer les objets magique comme celui-ci.

\- Etant donné qu'ils ont tous été quasiment détruit, c'est inutile.

\- Effectivement

La jeune fille regarda le blond faire. Elle espérait vraiment que cette formule marcherait. Ils en avaient essayé au moins une vingtaine. Draco avaient déjà réparé la partie bois de la structure mais comme tout objet magique qui servait de transport, il y avait un réseau magique à l'intérieur qui permettait de faire voyager le sorcier grâce à un sort. Mais réparer ces flux magique étaient délicat et compliqué.

Draco prit une grande inspiration avant de prononcer la formule. Il sembla aux adolescents qu'il y eu du mouvement au niveau de l'armoire. Une lueur bleutée sembla filtrer à travers le bois. Draco se tourna vers Hermione en souriant.

\- Ne crie pas victoire tout de suite. Dit-elle

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est déjà plus que les autres formules que nous avons testé. Dit Draco

\- Test-le.

Draco sortit une pomme de son sac. Il la déposa dans l'armoire.

\- Espérons que ça marche. Crabbe et Goyle m'ont encore fait une remarque ce matin.

Il referma l'armoire et posa sa main sur les portes fermé.

\- _Harmonia Nectere Passus_ [1]. Prononça-t-il

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de rouvrir l'armoire. La pomme avait disparu. Il regarda Hermione en souriant.

\- Elle n'est plus là ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Génial ! lança Hermione

Alors qu'elle allait se rapprocher, un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Draco attrapa Hermione et la poussa derrière un tas d'objet.

\- Qu'est-ce… commença Hermione

\- Silence. Dit-il. J'ignore qui ça peut-être, et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on nous trouve ensemble.

Hermione resta cacher et observa Draco. Le blond avait sorti sa baguette. Une porte s'ouvrit. Il était rare que la salle sur demande s'ouvre, sauf si la personne qui voulait entrer savait qui était à l'intérieur. A cause des objets, Hermione ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais elle reconnut immédiatement les voix.

\- Alors Malfoy, ça avance ? demanda Crabbe

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher le chaudron ! pesta Draco. Dès que j'aurais fini je vous préviendrais.

\- Ça ne va pas assez vite pour Lui. Et il commence à être en colère.

\- C'est vrai, tu es lent. Dit Goyle. Il serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à Granger… Ou qu'IL l'apprenne.

\- C'est votre idée de vous en prendre à elle ? Vous savez réfléchir ? fit Draco, moqueur

\- Tu as perdu ton petit trône d'argent. Dit Goyle. Tu n'es plus le prince de Serpentard. Tu devrais faire attention

\- On devrait lui montrer un peu ce qui risque de lui arriver s'il n'obéis pas. Fit Crabbe

Hermione essaya de bouger pour voir la scène mais elle n'y arriva pas.

\- Tu ne vas pas lancer un sort impardonnable ici. Dit Draco en serrant sa baguette. Je suis immunisé contre la douleur du doloris.

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dit Crabbe d'un air moqueur. Il y a d'autres choses qui peuvent faire mal

Hermione entendit alors un bruit sourd, comme si on venait de frapper quelqu'un. Elle entendit un grognement. Et un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre. La brune posa une main sur sa bouche, elle venait de comprendre ce qui se passait : Crabbe et Goyle étaient en train de frapper Draco.

\- Vous n'avez que ça ? demanda Draco. Et puis, deux contre 1, voyons…

Il riposta mais Goyle le poussa ce qui le fit trébucher et tomber. Et même s'il était à terre, ils continuèrent à le frapper à coup de pied. Hermione attrapa sa baguette et réfléchit à un sort qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Elle commença à sortir de sa cachette. Draco remarqua un mouvement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. Il tourna la tête et vit la jeune fille ramper pour le rejoindre. Il murmura « Non, ne bouge pas ». Hermione se figea. Crabbe frappa une nouvelle fois Draco.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il a compris. Dit Crabbe

\- Magne-toi maintenant. Fit Goyle

\- Ouais ouais. Fit Draco. Et si vous me laissiez bosser bande de crétin ?

Goyle fit un pas vers Draco mais Crabbe l'en empêcha. Il lui fit signe de partir. Ils sortirent tous les deux, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à Draco qui se relevait doucement en se tenant les côtes.

Une fois les deux Serpentard partit, Hermione sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit Draco.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai connu mieux. Dit-il en lui souriant

Elle lui caressa le visage. Il avait un bleu au niveau de la pommette gauche et quelques douleurs au niveau des côtes.

\- Je vais bien. Dit-il en caressant le visage d'Hermione. Maintenant je vais vérifier que l'armoire fonctionne

Hermione ne dit rien de plus. Elle l'aida à se relever et le regarda se diriger péniblement vers l'armoire. Il posa sa main sur l'armoire.

\- _Harmonia Nectere Passus_. Dit-il

Il attendit quelques minutes et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Et à l'intérieur, il trouva une pomme. Il l'attrapa. Mais en la tenant, il sentit qu'elle avait été croqué. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pour s'éffacer aussitôt. Oui il avait réussi à réparer l'armoire mais cela voulait dire que les mangemorts allaient envahir l'école et tout détruire. Et Hermione allaient risquer sa vie.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione

\- J'ai réussi. Dit-il

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

\- D'après toi.

\- Désolé. Je sais que c'est lourd de conséquence, mais ça va s'arranger. On saura faire face à tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Dit-elle, je ferais attention.

\- Sauf que je ne peux pas contrôler qui viendra et ce qui se passera. Même si Dumbledore poste des aurors un peu partout, les mangemorts vont faire un carnage.

\- On trouvera un moyen.

Draco l'embrassa.

\- Je vais y aller. Dit Hermione. On devrait aller voir Dumbledore demain.

\- Pourquoi pas se soir ? demanda-t-il

\- Euh…

Hermione hésitait à expliquer à Draco que Dumbledore était avec Harry et qu'ils essayaient de découvrir la localisation d'un horcuxe.

\- Je crois que Dumbledore n'est pas là. Dit-elle

\- Tu pourrais rester avec moi. Dit Draco en souriant

\- Ah ouais ?

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Mais on devra aller prendre le repas dans la grande salle. Dit-elle, ça serait trop suspecte sinon.

Draco hocha la tête. Hermione sortit la première. Draco attendit plusieurs minutes avant de sortir. Ils se rendirent par la suite à la grande salle avant de se retrouver à la salle sur demande qui ressemblait maintenant à une chambre d'hôtel luxueux.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée ensemble, oubliant un peu les problèmes qui allaient leur tombé dessus. Ils n'avaient pas eu de rendez-vous comme celui-là.

Hermione était allongé près de Draco. Il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-elle. N'oublie jamais ça

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Dit-il

Ils avaient tous les deux l'impression qu'ils se disaient au revoir.

Draco et Hermione se trouvaient dans le bureau du directeur. Ils étaient tous les deux assis face à lui. Hermione repensait au regard que lui avait lancé Ginny et à son petit sourire quand il l'avait vu arrivé à la Grande Salle. Ginny savait tout, comme toujours.

Le directeur regarda le couple avec un sourire bienveillant. A sa droite se trouvait le professeur Rogue. Hermione et Draco regardaient les deux adultes sans rien dire. Le blond avait déjà raconté ce qui c'était passé la veille : la réparation de l'armoire et la bagarre avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa le silence.

\- Donc ça y est, l'armoire est réparée. Dit le directeur.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Que proposez-vous ? demanda Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Vous-savez-qui voudra pénétrer dans le château au moment où il sera le plus vulnérable. Dit Rogue. Donc il faut que le directeur ne soit pas présent.

\- C'est complètement fou ! dit Hermione

\- Miss Granger… dit Rogue, il y aura des Aurors un peu partout, et bien entendu, les membres de l'Ordre.

\- Quel est le plan ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je dois partir pour une excursion dans 3 jours. Dit Dumbledore. On permettra aux mangemort d'entrer.

\- Je superviserais tout ceci. Dit Rogue. Et comme vous le savez, Vous-savez-qui veut la mort de notre directeur.

\- Mais bien sûr, on ne fera pas ça. Coupa Hermione

\- Miss Granger, je suis condamné. Dit le directeur.

Hermione baissa soudainement la tête pour ne pas montrer ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Ne pleurez pas. Dit le directeur en souriant. J'ai eu une belle vie. J'ai eu mon lot d'erreurs et de bonheur. Mais une chose est sûr, c'est que je veux choisir ma façon de mourir, et mourir dans la dignité.

\- Mais IL veut que ça soit Draco qui vous assassine. Dit Hermione

\- Voilà de quoi nous devons parler. Dit Rogue

\- Comment ça ? fit Draco

\- J'ai promis à votre mère de vous protéger. Et elle me tuerait de ses mains si je vous laissez tuer le directeur de sang-froid.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda Hermione

\- Sachez, Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore, Harry ne doit jamais savoir ce qui se passera réellement. Du moins, pas tant que Voldemort sera en vie.

Elle hocha la tête. De toute façon, ce n'était pas l'unique chose qu'elle cachait à Harry.

\- Donc, comme je vous le disais, dans 3 jours je partirais pour chercher quelque chose. Et j'utiliserais un balai pour rentrer, pour ne pas avoir à désactiver les sorts anti-tranplanage. C'est à la tour d'astronomie qu'il faudra mener les mangemorts. Dit le directeur. Ça sera le rôle de Draco. Tu devras t'y rendre. Le professeur Rogue te rejoindra et ça sera à lui de lancer le sortilège de mort.

\- D'accord. Fit le blond

\- Veille à dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute, et que tu es obligé de me menacer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne serais pas seul. Il faut que tu montres que tu as peur et que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Oui, il est préférable qu'il y ait un témoin qui sache que vous n'avez rien fait. Dit Rogue

Draco accepta sans rien dire de plus.

\- Miss Granger, quand à vous, vous veillerez à ce que les plus jeunes restent bien cachés.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle

\- Vous avez compris ? demanda le professeur Rogue

\- Oui. Dit Draco et Hermione d'une même voix

\- Envoyez un mot à votre père pour lui faire part d'une découverte, qu'en fouinant un peu, vous avez entendu que le directeur serait absent et rentrerait tard, donc ça fera une bonne occasion pour que les mangemorts entre dans le château, et que vous savez à quel moment il atterrira à la tour d'astronomie pour finir la mission.

\- D'accord

Ils discutèrent encore un moment des détails puis le professeur Rogue prit congé. Hermione regarda le directeur, les larmes aux yeux. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne pleure pas, douce enfant. Et tu sais, après tout, pour un esprit équilibré, la _mort_ n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus.

\- Mais vous ne serez plus là… murmura-t-elle

\- Peut-être, mais j'aurais laissé des personnes extraordinaire derrière moi, qui pourront apporter la paix dans ce monde.

\- Mais… Harry… Il…

\- J'ai tellement de chose à dire à Harry… Mais faites une chose pour moi Miss Granger. Quand tout sera terminé et que le bien aura triomphé, dites à Harry que je suis désolé, et que je l'ai toujours considéré comme un fils.

\- D'accord. Fit-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Au… Au revoir professeur.

\- Soyez brave et intelligente Miss Granger. Dit-il

Elle hocha la tête et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Elle attendit le blond près de celle-ci. Dumbledore regardait Draco avec son sourire énigmatique, comme s'il savait une chose que tout le monde ignorait.

\- Tu as bien grandis. Dit-il au jeune homme. Continue sur cette voie. Tu es bien meilleure que beaucoup d'entre nous. (il sourit, comme nostalgique) Tu as eu la chance de pouvoir éviter de faire des erreurs irréparable et d'éviter cette voie sombre et tumultueuse du mauvais côté.

\- Comment ça professeur ?

\- Vous devriez y aller jeune gens. Il se fait tard.

Et c'est ainsi que Dumbledore les congédia comme si de rien était. Hermione était encore sous le choc de l'information qu'elle avait apprise, si bien qu'elle descendit les escaliers dans une sorte d'état second. Elle embrassa rapidement Draco avant de retourner dans les dortoirs des filles. Draco quant à lui, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le directeur, cela lui faisait de la peine d'apprendre qu'il allait mourir bientôt. Il avait ce sentiment étrange d'injustice.

* * *

[1] J'ai trouvé la formule ici : .


End file.
